Puzzle6
by VampirezShepherd023
Summary: Nero ha llegado por los azares de la vida a trabajar junto a Dante en Devil May Cry. Lamentablemente, la vida que lleva en aquel trabajo no es de lo mejor    Yaoi Dante X Nero
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Soy la nueva adquisición de XD**

**Como pueden "adivinar", este es mi primer fic. Es yaoi… es larguísimo… (Aunque ya llevo mucho avanzado)… y por mientras, no hay nada feo. Yaoi Dante X Nero**

**Espero les guste mucho, y si no les importa… DEJEN REVIEWS!  
Así sé si debo seguir subiendo los siguientes capítulos o debo quitar a Puzzle6 de la página u.u**

**Porfis, si me quieren sacar, no sean crueles XDD**

**Bueno, aquí les va (me persigno)**

_(Nota de la autora: la razón del título (puzzle 6), de porqué se llama así, será rebelado para el que quiera saber porqué se llama así LOL XD)_

_Puzzle 6; Devil May Cry Dante X Nero_

—Hey, crío… supongo que no te molestaría trabajar con migo, supongo que es mejor a irse de la ciudad—le decía Dante, apoyándose en la puerta de su agencia, y sonriendo a Nero.

—Aunque seas sólo un niño ignorante—agregó —eres igual algo de demonio, harías falta en Devil May Cry—

Nero sólo le miró, serio.

— ¿Tienes algún argumento a favor? Convénceme—dijo, cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

—Te dará algo de dinero, y puedes matar demonios por diversión—sonrió.

— ¿Con tigo? ¿Serías mi jefe? —

—Compañero de trabajo. Jefe… diría que casi—

Algo en su interior le obligó a aceptar.

Tal vez lograra limpiar un poco la agencia de Dante, y desarrollar una buena amistad con el demonio con el que una vez había peleado y discutido tanto.

Aunque sabía que sería difícil.

—No pienso vivir en un lugar tan insalubre… diría que hasta el calabozo del Palacio de la Orden es más limpio que esto… ¿no que trabajabas con dos mujeres? —

— ¿Crees que ellas limpian la agencia? No se dejan, crío. Y si te quejas de que el lugar es sucio, vamos, ponte a limpiar. Además… ellas no trabajan con migo… me apoyan de vez en cuando—

Le arrojó una escoba.

— ¿Y tú? —

—Yo voy a Fortuna a tomarme un helado mientras tú limpias—

— ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo es…?—

Dante se rió.

—No, broma, crío. Me voy a quedar a limpiar con tigo, no creas que te voy a dejar todo el trabajo en la agencia—

— ¿Cuándo y cuánto vas a pagarme? —

— ¿Cuándo hablamos de pagar? —el mayor albino se paró en el sofá y sacó una telaraña.

— ¡Pero…!—

Volvió a reírse.

—Voy a pagarte a fin de mes. Y… dependiendo. Como eres nuevo… tendré que hablarlo con las muchachas. Será raro para ellas tenerte aquí—

—Tendrán que acostumbrarse. Por lo visto, ya no me aceptan muy bien en la Orden de la Espada—

— ¿Qué hay de tu hermano… el líder de los guerreros de la Orden y... tu hermanita la psicópata? —

—No le llames así a Kyrie—

— ¡Kyrie! ¿No que andabas con ella? —

—No. Es mi hermana, Dante—

— ¿No que era adoptiva? —

—Sí, pero aún así, no la veo como posible pareja—

Los primeros tres meses, para Nero, fueron una especie de tormento. Psicológico. Dante le trataba como si fuera un niño. A pesar de que sabía tenía 16 años recién, pero le trataba como si tuviera menos. Él, en cambio, se veía obligado a yacer bajo él y obedecer algunos de sus mandatos.

Sufrió muchas bromas. A Dante le gustaba jugarle bromas pesadas y divertirse con sus sustos o su rostro de sorpresa o de molestia. Trish y Lady le trataban con mayor madurez.

Aparte, de sufrir por las parrandas de su compañero semi jefe, quien salía más de alguna vez a la semana a disfrutar de su dinero.

Algunas de las generales consecuencias de su borrachera, era que la mayoría de las veces, le confundía con un desconocido.

—Soy Nero, Dante… vienes con el trago hasta la cabeza—

Era uno de sus constantes argumentos para defenderse de éste, pero como el Demonio no reaccionaba, terminaba ocultándose entre el bosque, y rogándole a Credo o a Kyrie por una noche en el palacio.

— Si dices que te fastidia tanto, y que llega ebrio muchas veces, y que… que tiene tantas cosas en contra… ¿Cómo es que sigues viviendo con él? Te he ofrecido miles de veces que te quedes aquí con nosotros, y no quieres aceptar—

—No—

—Y llegas más de una vez a la semana pidiendo que te demos una habitación, porque él te echa de su agencia creyendo que eres un enemigo ¿qué pasa? —

—Siento que no le puedo dejar. Que es tan inmaduro, que podría quemarse con un fósforo porque no sabe manejarlo. Lamentablemente, es algo de lo que siento me tengo que hacer cargo—

—Lamentablemente, Nero, no eres su padre—

—Y tú tampoco mío—

Generalmente, llegando a ese punto, ella se molestaba y se iba; Nero se arrepentía y pasaba una buena parte de la noche tratando de despertarla y arreglar las cosas. Pero eso sólo sucedía al día siguiente, cuando amanecía, y él debía volver a Devil May Cry.

—Insisto, no deberías volver—

—Tal vez la agencia ya está en llamas—

Llegando, sólo encontraba a un agotado Dante durmiendo aún en su cama, quejándose de dolor de cabeza y de molestia.

— ¿No te basta con haberme dejado fuera anoche? Estoy pensando seriamente en costearte una rehabilitación de alcohólicos—

—No soy alcohólico… alguien debió echar algo en mi único vaso de cerveza—

— (Torneando los ojos) Y supongo que quieres que yo atienda la agencia hoy, ¿no? —

—Si no es mucha molestia ¿te das cuenta que estoy enfermo? —

Y se largaba reclamando, pero feliz con la idea de trabajar tranquilo.

Pero no era el único castigo.

Su habitación quedaba al final de un largo pasillo. La pared dividía la suya con la del Hijo de Sparda, y era algo que en algunas ocasiones agradecía, y en otras… se maldecía a sí mismo.

Aparte de embriagarse seguido, Nero observó que llegaba, también seguido, con diferentes mujeres, que le sonreían, creyendo que un demonio como él era lo mejor del mundo.

Y se veía obligado a soportar sus lamentos y suspiros y gemidos durante alguna parte de la noche, reclamando. Golpeaba la pared con fiereza, aunque recibía una risa burlona y un golpe en la pared de vuelta.

Pero el peor castigo y trato que podía recibir, sucedía durante su embriaguez. Ocurría mientras dormía, cansado de esperarle. La primera vez, había despertado y había descubierto que Dante estaba a su lado, en un comportamiento extrañamente homo erótico.

Se levantó con susto y se alejó por un buen tiempo, descubriendo, después, que había sido un efecto secundario del trago.

Y aquella, había sido la experiencia más cercana que tubo a ser abusado.

Aunque le reclamara al día siguiente lo sucedido, Dante juraba no recordar nada.

—Eso es porque llegas tan briago que ni siquiera sabes lo que haces, Dante… ¿cómo puedes vivir una vida así? —

Dante le reclamó y luego rió.

—Tú eres sólo un niño, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida—reía, levantándose.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportar trabajar con Dante? Francamente… —Nero suspiró, y gruñó—Es una persona demasiado inmadura… y no tiene control sobre su propia vida, tiene todo un desorden mental… ¿cómo es que puede tener una agencia como Devil May Cry tan controlada? —

La mujer frente a él, sólo sonrió.

—Parece que tienes muchos problemas con Dante—

— ¿Haz intentado vivir con él? ¿Por más de 3 meses seguidos? —

—Pues… sí…hubo un tiempo en que estuve muy seguido aquí, pero en todo ese tiempo, Dante jamás me molestó. Nada de lo que hiciera—

—Lady… por favor… comprende… no sabes lo desagradable que es vivir aquí—

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí si tu hermana está constantemente pidiéndote que vuelvas al Palacio?—

Nero se detuvo a pensar.

—Hay veces en que Dante agrada—

—Entonces tienes que decidir qué parte es mejor… o cuál vale la pena soportar por la otra—se levantó y se alejó, tendiéndole su mano.

Nero miraba el techo fijamente. Miró afuera, y vio el fosforescente color del cielo de la madrugada. Miró la hora y se frustró de no poder concentrarse y descansar su cuerpo.

Dejó descansar la cabeza en sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar la nada. Nuevamente estaba solo en Devil May Cry, y mirando la hora, se daba cuenta que no tardaría mucho para que escuchar las botas y las incoherencias de Dante, nuevamente con alguna mujer en su brazo y un grado de alcohol altísimo.

—Imbécil—susurró.

Se abrigó nuevamente, y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de diez minutos, escuchó;

—Pasa… vivo solo—

Gruñó furioso y ocultó la cabeza bajo la colcha. A los minutos, sintió risas y murmullos.

— ¿Seguro que estás solo? —

—Sí… seguro, ¿de qué te preocupas? —

— Escuché algo—

Nero sonrió y pateó la pared.

— ¿Escuchaste? Hay algo—

Dante sonrió y avanzó. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, mirando a Nero con una risa, pero éste dormía.

—Nero… sé que estás despierto… así que escucha. Y escucha bien. Si esa niña sale de aquí antes de que yo pueda hacer algo, mañana ya no vas a poder salir sin un par de muletas, así que piénsalo bien—

El menor se calló, pero tampoco se inmutó. Sólo cuando Dante cerró su puerta, Nero apareció bajo la colcha, respirando agitado.

— ¿Qué era? —

—Mi hermano que está molestando, pero ya se durmió… ¿sigamos? —

— ¿Hermano? No me habías dicho que tenías hermano, ¿puedo verlo? —

—No, no… hay que dejarlo dormir... él mañana tiene que ir temprano a instituto… lo que pasa es que lo molestamos… ¿sigamos? —

Nero, escuchando todo, se sonreía divertido. Decidió, a pesar de la amenaza, ir a presentarse ante la mujer. Total, con 16 años pasaba como hermano menor. Se puso de pie con un par de pantuflas y caminó, intentando ponerse serio y tener un gesto de sueño y ternura. Al llegar a su oficina, se dio cuenta que ambos ya estaban metidos en el sexo del otro, abrazados, disfrutando e la oscuridad. Se quedó un momento, sorprendido, mirando en silencio el cuerpo del mayor. Como las manos de la mujer caminaban por su espalda. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, supuso que sentía envidia ¿de qué? ¿De quién? ¿De Dante, por estar con dichosa mujer, o de la mujer, por estar con Dante en una situación tan atrayente? Sin darse cuenta, su mano acariciaba su propia entrepierna. Al darse cuenta, se deshizo del contacto y se alejó, dándose cuenta que Dante había levantado la mirada y le había visto.

Dante sólo se sonrió; extrañado, en cierta forma, pero continuó.

**Bueno, espero que haya gustado.**

**Creo que todos sabemos cómo puede ser Dante de irritante, porfis… dejen reviews.**

**O para motivarme, o para sacarme.**

**Si es para sacarme, demonios, pero vendrán mejores.**

**Bye everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos nuevamente!**

**Aquí va la segunda parte del Puzzle6, espero que guste y porfis, dejen reviews!**

**Y de verdad que muchas gracias a los que me postean, les responderé PERSONALMENTE XDD**

PUZZLE6; DEVIL MAY CRY DANTE X NERO

A la mañana siguiente, Nero despertó con sueño. Dante había llegado a despertarle, riéndose.

—Vamos, crío, a trabajar—

Dante solía quitarle el cubrecama y las frazadas, caía a su lado y le remecía con violencia. Nero terminaba gritando, ofuscado, y levantándose, sacudiéndose de frío.

— ¡Dante! ¡Deja de molestar! —Se levantó, gruñendo. El mayor solía empujarle, violento. Nero sólo intentaba defenderse, hasta caer en la ducha, tiritando de frío. Pero ésta vez, sintió el azote que le dio el mayor contra la pared, y mantenía su cuerpo acorralándole.

— ¿Así que viéndome en pleno acto? —rió—No puedo creer que no te haya descubierto antes—

— ¿De qué hablas? —

Le embistió con la cadera, y la sensación atravesó la delgada tela de la ropa interior que le cubría, aunque resistió expresar lo que sentía, salvo por gritar de rabia y tratar de alejarse de Dante.

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablas? —reclamó.

Nero le enfrentó, pero volvió a caer acorralado por el hijo de Sparda, que le sonreía, diabólico.

— ¡¿Qué…?—

Abrazó su cuerpo al de él, y rozó sus labios por su cuello. Un callado gemido escapó de los labios del menor, quien trataba de reprimirse desesperadamente. Sus brazos comenzaron a abrazar el cuerpo del demonio, pero antes de que Nero pudiese controlarse así mismo, le controló Dante, intentando empujarle más allá de la pared y alejándose de él, con una risa burlona.

—Maricón—rió.

Hostilizado, Nero decidió entrar a la ducha. Sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía de susto.

—Está ebrio—susurró.

Salió a los minutos después, sacudiendo su cabello mojado en todas direcciones. Se cubrió la cabeza con una toalla y abrió la puerta, para salir, pero afuera, descubrió a Dante, caminando en una ceñida ropa interior gris. Le ignoró, y siguió caminando hasta su habitación. Nero, en cambio, le siguió con la mirada, hipnotizado por su cuerpo, y luego de cerrar la boca, tratando de mantener dentro la saliva, y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nero? ¿Te dejé boquiabierto babeando? —rió Dante, deteniéndose al verle, y luego entrando a su habitación.

Nero sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió con la toalla.

—Imbécil—susurró el demonio.

A la tarde siguiente, las chicas que trabajaban con el demonio llegaron con una sonrisa y unas entradas.

—Habrá un evento aquí en Fortuna ésta noche. Supusimos que les gustaría venir—ofreció Trish, mostrando los papeles.

Dante se estiró.

— ¿Fiesta? No, olvídalo—

—Yo voy—sonrió Nero—Haberme dicho antes, hubiera tenido más tiempo para prepararme—

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa rápido—

— ¿Qué pasa, Dante? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Al menos para que tomes cerveza—sonrió la rubia, acomodándose en su regazo.

— Si tú lo dices, supongo que no me queda otra más que ir ¿A qué hora es la cosa? —

—Empieza en tres horas más—

— ¿Y por qué mandaron a Nero a arreglarse ahora? ¿Quieren molestarlo? Hay otras formas—

—No, no es por eso. Vayan a arreglarse los dos, la idea de estar un tiempo en el centro de Fortuna antes de ir—

Dante se levantó, y caminó a su habitación.

—Ustedes contestan—

Se había oscurecido, y Dante se preguntaba por qué había obedecido.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido? Eres un roñoso—

—Supongo que preferirías estar comiendo pizza—

—No es mala idea, ¿quién me lleva de vuelta? —

Se sonrieron. La rubia se colgó del cuello de Nero, sonriéndole.

—Miras mucho a la niña de ahí—

— ¿Tienes algo en contra? —

Le dio un beso.

—Me da lo mismo. Aunque parece que tiene más años que tú—

— ¿Esto no es para mayores de 18, a todo esto? —preguntó Dante, sonriendo.

— ¿No puedo entrar? —

—Es para toda edad, si puedes. Aunque en todo caso, los niños buenos de tu edad se duermen a las 21:00—

Rieron.

—Ya no es divertido—gruñó.

—Nunca lo ha sido—se volteó Dante, sonriendo.

Otra de las bromas que había tenido que soportar, eran las constantes burlas de su edad.

"16 años deben ser poco para todo el mundo" pensaba.

—No te preocupes, Nero, algún día vas a crecer—

—No como tú—

—No, yo seré joven por siempre—

Risas. Al menos hasta que pudieron entrar. Una pista oscura y un bar, al que los cuatro se fueron por un momento.

—Nosotras nos perdemos por un momento—

—No quiero ver muertos—

—No del modo en que tú crees—Trish le dio un beso al mayor y se retiró. Dante tomó una cerveza y miró a Nero, que miraba hacia todos lados.

—Está ahí, en la esquina—

Él obedeció y miró hacia donde le indicaban. Una chica de unos 18 años a la que había mirado antes, de un cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

—Te debo una. Te veo más tarde—

Se adelantó y desapareció entre las personas que se bailaban y sonreían. Dante sólo suspiró, aburrido.

—Llevas aquí una hora sentado en el mismo lugar, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Nero, apareciendo frente a él, estirando los bíceps.

El demonio sólo miró al frente, al menor, y bebió de su cerveza (que aún era la misma botella de 250 CC)

—Pues, la verdad que ni sé para qué vine—

— ¿Y qué te pasa que no vas y conquistas, si te crees tanto? —

Pidió algo de beber.

—Ten—Dante le ofreció una cerveza.

—Sabes que no bebo alcohol—

—Mojigato—

—Alcohólico—

—Touché—reclamó el mayor.

—Entonces… ¿te vas a quedar todo el rato aquí mientras ves a parejas felices y toda la cosa? —

— ¿Cómo tú? No, tal vez me vaya antes ¿Qué pasó con tu chica? —

— ¿Mi chica? ¿De qué hablas? —

—Yo bebiendo cerveza… y tú aquí bebiendo tu Pepsi mientras ella está ahí hablando de ti con sus amigas—

—Vino con amigos—

Sólo en ese momento, Nero volteó la cabeza y pudo notar lo briago que estaba su compañero.

—Estás ebrio—

— Tú también—

—Acabo de llegar…—suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y renegándose a seguir discutiendo—No vale la pena discutir con tigo si estás ebrio, volverás al mismo punto—

—Que no estoy ebrio—

— ¿Cuántas cervezas te has tomado? —

—No he tomado en toda la noche—

— ¿Y la que tienes en la mano? —

—Ah… — —Una—

—Voy a ver a Trish… a ver si quiere llevarte de vuelta a la agencia—

—No quiero volver—

— ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a estar aquí, embriagándote cada vez más? Te digo de inmediato, no me voy a encargar yo de tu agencia mañana—

— ¿Qué agencia? —

Torneó la mirada.

—Quédate acá, y por el amor de… no hagas algo estúpido… o algo que me haga avergonzarme—

—Eres un idiota—

Caminó entre la multitud para llegar a su amiga rubia.

— ¿Te lo llevas tú? —

—Me interrumpes, niño… ¿qué pasa? —

—Nada nuevo… Dante está algo ebrio—

— ¿Algo? Eso es nuevo… ¿y qué quieres que haga yo? —

—Que lo lleves de vuelta—

—Olvídalo… estoy en algo ¿y si lo haces tú? —

— ¡¿Caminando? ¡Trish, estás demente! —

—Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad—

— ¡No! Parece que tú también estás algo ebria… no pienso cargarlo hasta la agencia—

Trish volteó la cabeza y sonrió a un chico de veinte algo que le llamaba.

—Mira… déjalo embriagarse un poco más. Faltan un par de horas y cierran el local… ahí veremos cómo lo hacemos—

Él sólo suspiró; dio media vuelta y volvió a la banca. Le encontró apoyado en ella, hablándole al maní. Nero se sentó a dos asientos de él, vigilándole en secreto.

—Eres mi amigo—

Volteó, atento.

— ¿Le hablas al maní? —

—Ah… estás ahí. Ven. Ven aquí—

—No me voy a acercar—negó.

Dante se abalanzó sobre él, y le tomó la mano. Le quitó la venda del falso esguince y lo sentó a su lado. Nero sólo trató de cubrirse el Devil Bringer que ocultaba con vergüenza.

— ¿Cuánto bebiste? —

—Que no he bebido en toda la noche. Mire… él es Nero—

Él se pregunto a quién le hablaba. Supuso que al maní.

—Dante… hazme un favor y deja de beber—

Levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Te parece que he bebido suficiente? —

Una cosa que seguía sorprendiéndole de su actitud, era que cuando bebía, a veces hablaba como ebrio. Con una voz corrida y que irradiaba temor. Otras, que hablaba como si estuviera del todo sobrio.

—Demasiado, diría yo—

—Una cosa…—cambió radicalmente su voz, para hablar nuevamente con un tono briago—Como, por lo visto te va bien con las mujeres, enséñame algunas cosas sobre ellas—

— ¿Cómo qué? —

—No lo sé… dime tú. Tú sabes—

Nero se negó. Le ignoró.

— ¡Argh! No te hagas de rogar, ven—

Sorprendiendo, y asustando del todo al menor, le tomó de la mano izquierda y le llevó a la esquina de la barra, tomándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. El menor sólo alcanzó a sonrojarse sorprendido, antes de darse cuenta en la posición, el momento y el lugar en el que estaban, y comenzó a forcejear.

— ¡Hey, Dante! ¡Para! Ya estás… estás ebrio, basta—logró alejarse.

— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? —

—Si sigues con tus jueguitos tontos, sí—

—Bien, bien… me detengo. Ven, acércate—

Nero dudó; pero terminó acercándose.

—Por favor, Dante, compórtate. Voy a ahorrar y enviarte a algo de alcohólicos anónimos—

—Nero, no soy alcohólico—

—Bebes todas las noches—

Pasó su brazo por su hombro.

—Sólo cuando salimos y me aburro—

El brazo afirmado en sus hombros descendió a su cintura nuevamente. Aunque ésta vez, Nero pareció no disgustarse.

Aunque miraba con desconfianza a las personas a su alrededor.

—Dante, retírala—

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Saca tu mano—

—Lo dices al rato después… por lo visto te gusta—

—Bebe agua—

Él mismo quitó el contacto, y se alejó un poco.

Casi tres horas después, tuvieron que salir. Casi de los últimos.

—Parece que te fue bien hoy—

—Cazadora—sonreía Trish—Ahora bien… ¿dónde está este niño? —

— ¿Qué pasó con Nero? —

—Se quejaba de que Dante estaba ebrio—

Lady se sonrió.

—Es tan tierno—

Salió al rato. Dante venía, nuevamente, tomado de su cintura, pero más tranquilo.

— ¿Se te calmó? —

—No, claro que no—

—Ah, no importa. Mira aquí—

Un flash confundió sus ojos por un par de segundos.

—No saques fotos… me molesta la luz—parpadeó.

Ambas se sonrieron.

Lo dejó caer sobre su cama; por lo visto, se había dormido antes de llegar.

—Un Ángel ebrio—susurró.

Había caído casi sobre él, y se quedó quieto, mirándole. Pasó su mano por su rostro, comprobando que todo estaba bien.

—Estoy mal—susurró, reclamándose. Caminó a su cuarto, después de haberle cubierto.

**Bueno, espero que haya gustado.**

**Porfis, dejen reviews para ver si sigo o no! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno… aquí va la tercera parte del "Puzzle6"… muchas gracias a las que me postean, me motivan.

Y una pequeña aclaración… en el juego, Fortuna está a como 7 o 6 horas de la Devil May Cry. Aquí, para facilitar todo, está a media hora XDD

Favor, comprender el gran cambio.

Espero que les guste, porfis… dejen reviews.

PUZZLE6; DEVIL MAY CRY; DANTE X NERO

Despertó por la alarma. Aunque quiso seguir durmiendo, se vio obligado a levantarse. Saliendo del baño, sus ojos se movieron automáticamente al cuarto del mayor. Dejó la toalla cobre su cabeza y avanzó. Las cortinas seguían cerradas, y por lo visto, él se había movido poco. Caminó un poco más, hasta llegar frente a él, y le observó.

—Hm—

Seguía durmiendo.

Volvió a su cuarto y se arregló. Nuevamente, al pasar, se detuvo a ver. Nada. Dante seguía durmiendo.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Nero se vio obligado a dejar de comer, y abrir. Trish y Lady entraron con una sonrisa.

—Uh… leche… que ternura, Nero—

— ¿A qué vienen?—

—A entregarles las fotos de anoche—

— ¿Fotos? —se sorprendió Nero— ¿Qué fotos? —

—Unas que tomamos anoche. Hay algunas que los incriminan—rió.

Nero se quedó en seco. Trish avanzaba a cada paso a la habitación de Dante, y él se preguntaba en qué mala posición los habían fotografiado.

Aunque Dante seguía sin querer despertar.

— ¿Ha dormido toda la noche? —

—Venía durmiendo cuando lo traíamos—

—De veras bebió mucho—

—Y tú no me tomas atención—

—Aún así, Nero… vives con él, así que acostúmbrate—

—Y a que no te pague—

Se extrañó.

— ¿Cómo era con ustedes? —

—Un bonachón, claro. Pero sabes cómo son este tipo de demonios—

Supuso que unos cuántos días más no cambiarían nada; se acostumbraría. Tenía toda una vida.

—Nero…— él no escuchó.

Un par de horas después; ambas mujeres se habían ido hace unos minutos, aburridas de esperar al demonio de cabello blanco. Dejó su café sobre la mesa y volteó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, con las fotografías en sus manos.

—Ah, eso. Trish y Lady se entretuvieron sacando fotos anoche. Como ves, fuimos, de nuevo… objetos de su diversión—

Escuchó la risa del mayor, y le vio sentarse frente a él, sonriendo con cada imagen. Se detuvo en una de las últimas.

— ¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto? —preguntó.

Entregó la fotografía al menor, aunque éste se sintió en un crucifijo al verla.

—No entiendo nada, en serio—agregó.

Levantó la mirada, con vergüenza. Dante le miraba serio. Fijo.

—Pues…—volvió a mirar la fotografía. Ambos muy semi abrazados en una esquina, cubiertos por luces y sombras. Nero no sabía qué decir.

O qué inventar.

—Descuida…—se la quitó—Aún me duele algo la cabeza, debí tomar mucho. Perdona si te hice sentir incómodo por la borrachera de anoche—

Se levantó y se fue a la ducha.

—Ah, y si no te molesta… ¿tomarías las llamadas? —

—Claro .—

Nero aún trataba de tomar aire. Una experiencia extraña, como a punto de descubrirle sus verdaderas intenciones. Dejó la taza y se propuso revisar las otras, descubriendo algunas, ya fuera del local, con su brazo en su cintura.

Gruñó, pero Dante había admitido su culpa por el alcohol.

Aunque el menor comenzó a temer; aún no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por el demonio albino; trataba de averiguarlo con cada contacto que tenían, pero seguía sin estar seguro. Dante se dio cuenta de eso. Desde aquel día en que se sintió "crucificado", intentó evitar mostrar algo. Como sorprenderse y quedar anonadado al verle salir de la ducha. Desgraciadamente para él, el mayor recordó lo que anteriormente le había dicho, en la misma situación, pero en broma. Ésta vez no era en broma. Se forzaba a lucirse, y Nero se sentía cada vez más adolorido con la situación.

— ¿Estás pensando en venirte de vuelta al Palacio? —Preguntó Credo, algo sorprendido— ¿Pasó algo con Dante? —

"Muchas cosas" —Nada. Sólo quería volver al Palacio por un tiempo, supongo que Sanctus no tendrá problema en admitirme nuevamente en la Orden de la Espada—

—No, Nero… pensándolo bien, ahora no es muy buen momento para que vuelvas al Palacio—

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —

—Malísimo. A serte sincero, iba a ir a Devil May Cry a hablar con Dante—

— ¿De qué? —

—Estaba pensando. Dante puede protegerte en ese lugar. Aunque si lo atrapan a él, a ti también. Pero sé que es difícil atrapar a Dante. Vas a estar seguro con él—

Nero detuvo la cuchara a unos centímetros de sus labios.

— ¿Quién quiere atraparme? —

El mayor no contestó.

—Credo, explícame…—

—Sanctus quiere atrapar a todos los demonios—

— ¡Yo no soy un demonio! —

— ¡Shh! ¡No grites! —Miró a todos lados—Salgamos—

— ¿Y cuál es tu maldito punto? —

—Eres medio demonio, Nero… si él te tiene estás muerto—

Se detuvo un momento. Tomó aire, y pensó.

—Explícame todo… de verdad que no te entiendo—

—Esto te hace demonio—tomó su mano envuelta en una venda—Saben lo que eres, por eso no quiero que vuelvas al Palacio—

—Estuve un tiempo siendo de la Orden, ¿hay algo que haya cambiado? —

— A decir verdad, Sanctus aún no sabe lo que eres. No quiero que estés por allá cerca porque puede descubrirte, te van a matar y hasta ahí llegaste… ¿quieres terminar en un tubo de ensayo, como un experimento cualquiera? —

Nero no respondió; bajó la mirada, volviendo a ocultar su mano en el bolsillo.

—Tampoco me agrada la idea de tenerte lejos por tanto tiempo, pero tampoco quiero que alguien demente te esté descuartizando de a pedazo para estudiarte—

Decidió mostrarle el camino a la agencia; aunque con decepción. Su plan de evitarle se había ido, y había recibido otra mala noticia. Aparte de perseguir a Dante, le perseguían a él, por lo que había mutado en su cuerpo hace poco.

Veía a su hermano mayor sentado en el escritorio, frente a Dante, conversándose y pidiéndole cuidarle.

— ¿Hay algo que recibiría a cambio? No es que lo vaya a hacer por recibir algo a cambio, al contrario. Ya recibo algo de Nero teniéndole aquí, pero… —

—Puedo darte información valiosa—

El menor suspiró. Mantenía la cabeza colgando del sofá, y su cuerpo entero apoyado en este. Su cabello casi tocaba el suelo y llenaba su cabeza de música que llegaba a través de su celular.

—Pues… yo no tengo ningún problema en tenerle aquí. Tampoco en cuidarle, francamente, yo protejo lo que es mío, pero…—

"Yo protejo lo que es mío". Escuchaba la música por un oído, la conversación con el otro, aunque se hacía el desatendido. Aquellas palabras le sacaban una sonrisa.

Y le desconcertaban del todo.

—Dime una cosa. Yo te aviso que vienen a cazarte y toda la cosa ¿Qué harías tú? —

—Si lo dices por tu hermano, yo no tengo ningún problema en… no lo sé, enviarlo a algún lugar—

—Estando tú perseguido… —

—Que te quede claro, yo no siempre trabajo solo. Tengo compañía, y son buenos contactos, créeme. Puedo tener a tu hermanito a salvo si sucede algo—

Miró su rostro; no le había visto tomando un tema tan en serio.

Se despidió de la realidad por unos minutos; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y reaccionar, Credo se ponía de pie, con un apretón de manos, y ambos con una sonrisa.

—Acabas de cometer una estupidez—le reclamó, caminando tras él, ya fuera del lugar, cuando su hermano planeaba volver al centro de Fortuna.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Credo… ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme yo solo—

—Eres mi hermanito menor, Nero… no quiero llegar a enterarme de que Agnus te anduvo manoseando—

No se quejó; ni tuvo argumento en contra.

—Entonces… ¿no los puedo volver a ver hasta cuándo? —

—Si podemos vernos. Sólo que no en el Palacio. Al menos, hasta que esté seguro de que no se darán cuenta de lo que eres—

—Kyrie no está de acuerdo—

—No lo está; lamentablemente para ti, estoy por convencerla. Si es algo que es por tu bien está de acuerdo—

Refunfuñó, pero tuvo que acatar.

Volver se le hizo casi una tortura; en especial, porque su "tutor" se apareció frente a él al escucharle cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Sabías de esto? —

—No. Me dijo cuando fui a juntarme con él—

Le veía tan serio, que estaba deseoso de hacer algo; pero sin saber qué.

—Entonces… ¿vas a ser mi tutor? —preguntó.

—Algo así. Legalmente, tu tutor sigue siendo Credo, pero en su ausencia, lo seré yo ¿Crees poder trabajar bien con migo? —

Asintió, pero negando la vista.

—Me pidió que te llevara la próxima semana a un lugar; ahí podrán encontrarse. Por ahora, nada—

—Dante, se supone que eres un demonio, ¿no podrías matarlo? —

— ¿A quién? ¿A Sanctus? No, gracias—se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Le temes? —

—No le temo. Soy razonable. Si no me ataca, yo tampoco—

Nero suspiró.

Dante había comenzado a comportarse de manera más seria con él; y había comenzado a tomar algo en serio su rol de "tutor". Nero, en cambio, se había decidido. Había llegado a la conclusión de que "no se puede ignorar ni dejar pasar lo que a uno de verdad le gusta". Aunque le doliera aceptarlo y aún tuviera algo de confusión en lo que al tema de sexualidad se refiere. Ya de noche, recostado en su cama y simulando leer un libro, realmente perdido en sus cavilaciones, sintió que la puerta se abría y se cerraba, mezclándose con la voz de su tutor y una mujer desconocida.

"Oh, cielos… aquí empieza de nuevo mi tortura" pensó.

Soltó el libro y apagó la luz, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Cerró los ojos un tiempo, y aunque el sonido y el ruido se extinguieron de su vida, decidió sentarse en la cama nuevamente.

Se puso de pie y caminó en silencio. Estarían en el despacho. Al menos, al comienzo. Después, ella pasaría la noche y se iría al día siguiente. Se arrojó sobre la cama cuando sintió pasos acercándose a su habitación; se desordenó un poco y cerró los ojos. Sintió una silueta que se posaba a un metro de él, y luego se iba, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Abrió un ojo y se sentó en la cama, mirando a todos lados, casi con susto.

—Eso fue extraño—murmuró.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, con la misma delicadeza con la que la habían juntado, y caminó por el pasillo, deteniéndose al escuchar sus voces y sus risas.

— ¿Y a qué fuiste? Creí que traerías algo—

Le llamaba la atención que cada vez, su compañero trajera alguna mujer más joven que la anterior. Torneó los ojos al escuchar su voz, haciendo muecas, y se asomó a mirar.

—Tengo un hermano… y tengo que cuidar de él, ¿no? —

"Hermano ¡Hm! ¿Qué clase de hermano es como tú, Dante?"

— ¿Es menor que tú? —

—Por varios años…—

"Si Credo pudiera ver cómo es mi tutor"

Se apoyó a la pared y se dispuso a mirar; se sonrojó al ver cómo su compañero se quitaba la camisa que le cubría, y como si se luciera frente a él, forzando cada músculo de su torso. Si bien era para la mujer frente a él, Nero sentía el golpe de sensualidad que le hacía estremecerse. Le vio quedar en ropa interior y volvió a su cama, a cubrirse del todo y fantasear en silencio. El tiempo dejó de sentirse en su mente, pero una hora aproximadamente después, volvió a sentir que se abría la puerta. No movió ni un músculo, pero su cuerpo se tensó; aguardó, y sintió un peso sobre la cama. Que le miraban por un tiempo, de forma directa y penetrante. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Sólo quería abrir los ojos y ver qué sucedía.

— ¡Dante! ¿Vienes o no vienes? —escuchó.

Éste se puso de pie con prisa y se acercó a la puerta. Nero abrió los ojos y vio a su tutor en ropa interior, pero cubierto por su chaqueta.

—Voy de inmediato, espera un momento—

Los cerró al ver que se volteaba, y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Ésta vez, sintió cómo su mano acariciaba su rostro y acomodaba sus cabellos, de forma tan tierna.

—Buenas noches, Nero—se puso de pie y se levantó, cerrando la puerta, con silencio. Nero abrió los ojos, respirando agitado, sentándose en la cama. Conmocionado. Tomó aire, y se dejó caer, volviendo a cubrirse.

—Buenas noches, Dante—susurró, intentando dormirse.

Despertó tranquilo a la mañana siguiente; como siempre. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se ocultó hasta la nariz, sonriendo. Recordó a la mujer, y se puso de pie de prisa, corriendo para salir de su cuarto. Se detuvo de golpe al ver salir al mayor de su cuarto, solo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—… … Quería ocupar el baño—mintió.

—Bueno, ve. Pero que conste, me quitaste mi turno—le sonrió, burlón.

Se vio obligado a entrar. Se acomodó en el suelo a gastar tiempo, y salió al par de minutos, descubierto de la parte de arriba. Volvió a tropezarse con el demonio de pálido semblante, aunque éste, al verle, le azotó contra la pared, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, comenzando a besarle.

Aunque Nero se disgustó al principio, o más que un disgusto, fue la sorpresa, se aferró a su cintura y sintió el roce de sus labios; Dante le soltó, gruñendo, y le empujó contra la pared, escondiéndose en el baño, molesto.

Y AQUÍ ESTÁ… PORFIS, DEJEN REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Patria Chile.

Y me enorgullezco de lo que soy. Hoy… Chile cumple 200 años. Igual que varios países en Latinoamérica. Para ellos… feliz cumpleaños. XD

Y que la Literatura nos siga uniendo.

Un saludo a todos los países que en el 2010 cumplen 200 añitos!

Y un saludo para nosotros los chilenos!  
Viva Chile!

Sorry, quería anunciar eso XD

Aquí les dejo la continuación… el capitulo 4 del Puzzle6… muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, a los cuales sus comentarios agradezco mucho porque me motivan. Una buena escritora por ésta genial página lo dijo "los comentarios son el alimento de los que escriben Fics". Quien sea, que no crea que le robo el crédito por la frase XD

Desde ahora, nueva forma de responder a los reviews, que será en el capitulo siguiente al final de cada capitulo.

Gracias por leer y seguir mi 1ra historia, aquí va.

PUZZLE6; DEVIL MAY CRY; DANTE X NERO

Nero sólo quedó sentado en el suelo, agitando y sorprendido; Sacudió su cabeza, tocó sus labios y se puso de pie, aleándose a prisa.

Llegó a su cuarto, aún extrañado por la actitud. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando la nada que era la pared, recordando ¿Por qué? Palpó sus labios nuevamente, curioso. Todo había sido real.

Sonó el teléfono, y sintió la presión de tener que salir con él y caminar juntos por un rato; se había puesto de pie recién, cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y se cerraba de golpe. Buscó, pero Dante había salido solo.

Y no podría seguirle.

Nero se sentó a esperar; o no a esperar, sino a pasar el rato. Definitivamente, la convivencia con el demonio se había vuelto insoportable. Y justo en aquel momento en que Credo necesitaba del hijo de Sparda para mantenerle a salvo.

Pensó en ir a pasar la noche a cualquier lado. Pero algún día debía de volver a Devil May Cry y enfrentarle.

Así que, de preferencia, que fuera aquel mismo día y acabar pronto con todo.

Pero Dante no llegó.

Al menos, no hasta la noche, cuando Nero había pasado alrededor de una hora en cama, cubierto hasta la nariz con el cubrecama de colores azules y círculos aún más azules. No quiso ponerse de pie; cerró los ojos y esperó a que se apareciera en su cuarto, a desearle buenas noches. Tampoco se atrevió a verle. La puerta se cerró suave, y escuchó con desesperación la voz de otra mujer. Desconocida, como siempre. Presionó sus párpados, queriendo levantarse a ver.

Se arrepintió, y sólo se abrigó más, preguntándose la razón del beso en la mañana.

"Tal vez había bebido" pensó.

Lady había sido una fiel psicóloga. Desde que había llegado a la agencia y la había conocido, la había visto como su consejera personal, y a veces, hasta con un deje de maternidad hacia él. Aunque ambas sentían esa sensación de "maternizar" a Nero. Conocerlo con apenas 16 años, como desvalido; frágil, indefenso.

Pero él no se sentía como hijo de alguien.

Llegando Lady a visitarles, como tres o dos veces en la semana, fue a buscarle a su cuarto y le tomó de la mano.

—Me lo llevo—

—Como quieras—aclaró Dante, dándoles la espalda— ¿Volverás pronto? —

—Descuida, voy a traerte a Nero sano y salvo—

—No es por él, es por ti—

Nero se aguantó el sentimiento de angustia que le embargó. La mano de la mujer le apretaba bastante, pero se negaba a cortar el contacto.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —

—A pasear. No está bien que Dante te tenga prisionero todo el día—le explicó—Vamos… súbete—

Dante sólo alcanzó a escuchar el motor de la motocicleta al avanzar, pero lo pasó por alto. Se echó sobre su asiento, cerrando los ojos. Tendría un par de horas de tranquilidad para pensar.

Nero sólo levantó la cabeza cuando llegó una mesera con el helado que la mujer le había ofrecido, y tomó la cuchara, aunque tanteándola en el vidrio de la copa. Lady le miró un momento.

—Bueno, quería hacer tiempo, pero se me escapa de las manos ¿Qué te pasa? —

— ¿A mí? —

— ¿Acaso ves a alguien más? —

—Pues… aquel tipo, por ejemplo—

—Ya, Nero, basta. No es gracioso. Sabes que te estoy preguntando a ti, ¿qué te pasa? —

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué crees que estoy mal? —

—Tú mismo respondiste. Yo sólo pregunté, pero no había mencionado que estabas mal. Además… para cada sentimiento tienes una expresión diferente en tu carita de niño—

—Deja de decirme así—

—Conozco algunas de tus expresiones. Como cuando estás triste o algo te perturba, como ahora. Y aparte… cuando te enfadas o algo te tiene mal, te pones irritable ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te hizo Dante ahora? —

Nero no dejaba de sorprenderse, en que Lady siempre acertara a lo que le sucedía.

—Nada, Lady—

—Mientes—

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —

—Fácil, lo dicen tus ojos—

Puso la cuchara entre sus labios, sintiéndose atrapado.

—Te gusta Dante, ¿verdad? —

Se sonrojó y se sacó la cuchara.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —

—Se te nota. Mucho—

—Si bien antes decías cosas ciertas, ahora estás diciendo cosas que no sé de dónde demonios sacas—

— ¿Qué tiene él que te atrae tanto? —

— ¡Nada! Sabes que tengo problemas de relación con él—

—Mm. Lo prohibido gusta más… ahora le encuentro el sentido a esa frase—

—Lady, ¿Por qué insistes? —

—Porque sé que es cierto. No me molesta, pero me perturba, que a éstas alturas, desconfíes de mí ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a discriminarte por ser homosexual? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Dante o a tu familia? ¿Qué voy hacer que te cuelguen en medio de la plaza por ser lo que eres? ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te traicionaría de ese modo? Por Dios… creí que después de tanto tiempo tendrías algo de confianza en mí—se quejó.

Nero bajó la mirada.

— ¿Qué harías? —

—No las cosas que te mencioné, por supuesto. Lo que busques. No lo sé… un apoyo… alguien a quien preguntar… ¿desde cuándo? —

—Desde hace poco ¿Pero cómo lo supiste? —

— Hay que ser algo… fallado de la mente para no darse cuenta—

— ¡¿Tan evidente soy? —se inquietó, subiendo algo el tono de su voz y luego calmándose al ver el público a su alrededor, que pudieron o no, haber volteado.

—Algo. Pero descuida, sólo yo lo sé—

— ¿Qué hay de Trish? Acabas de decir…—

—Ella es especial. Muy, muy especial—sonrió.

Nero bajó la mirada.

— ¿Entonces… ya confías en mí? —preguntó.

Ésta vez, asintió. Lady sólo sonrió, estirando su mano, palpando la suya.

—Entonces… ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? No lo sé… ¿quieres alguna forma de llegar a su corazón? —sonrió.

Él se sonrojó.

—Es imposible…—murmuró, después de algún tiempo—Pues… ya sabes, él parece… homofóbico—

—No, no lo es. Lo aparenta, pero no lo es—

— ¿Entonces? —

—Aún no sé exactamente lo que quieres, Nero—

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de lo que quiero—

Ella se quedó en silencio.

—Vamos. Tómate tu helado y volvemos, supongo que Dante ya habrá tenido un día para sí mismo—

—Pero…—

Nero dudó; no sabía si hablar o callar.

—Quieres contarme algo, vamos. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame—

—Pues… ayer en la mañana, pasó algo extraño—

— ¿Qué tan extraño? —

—Hubo… contacto—

— ¿Podrías ser más específico? —

—Un beso—

Ella le miró extrañada;

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿O de quién, más bien? —

Había desaparecido aquel miedo a hablar; la desconfianza.

—Salí del baño… y… y me besó, fue eso—

— ¿Te besó? —Sonrió—Pues, ya ves, generas confusión en él, ¿no? Debes aprovechar—

—O es que sólo quiere probar algo nuevo y yo estoy en el lugar y la hora equivocada—bajó la mirada. Lady suspiró por su tristeza y se dedicó a terminar lo que había pedido. Francamente, su _material psicológico_ se había acabado.

—Cualquier cosa… me llamas, yo vengo… y hablamos, ¿bien? —le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente, y le incitó a entrar. Luego, desapareció por el camino a Fortuna.

El menor avanzó y se acomodó en el sofá, suspirando. Pensando en lo que había hablado durante el día. Llevó su Devil Bringer a su pecho, sintiendo su palpitar; tenía un peso menos en el corazón. Ya no se sentía tan "solo".

Sintió el pisar de Dante y levantó la mirada, pero éste se ocultó en su cuarto de inmediato.

Nero sólo suspiró, levantándose y caminando a su cuarto, pasando los dedos de la mano por la madera de la puerta de su compañero.

"Cielos, Dante… ¡cómo puedes herirme tanto sin darte cuenta!"

Se recostó sobre la cama y se cubrió. No quiso despertar al día siguiente. Ni levantarse. Dante estaba molesto con él, y a él le hería su molestia.

Aquella noche fue diferente. El menor se encontró con su compañero de oficio al salir de baño, avergonzándose por completo. Dante le miró serio un momento, pero cuando Nero quiso avanzar, puso su brazo frente a él y su pierna, interrumpiéndole pasar.

— ¿Dónde vas? —

—A dormir…—

El mayor comenzó a acercarse más y más; Nero sólo se arrinconaba contra la pared, sabiéndose atrapado, sonrojado, avergonzado, frágil e inocente, sin saber qué decir ni cómo actuar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —

—Pues… después de mucho pensarlo…—dejó que su índice acariciara con ternura y una sonrisa el tímido labio inferior del menor— Respóndeme algo, Nero… ¿sientes algo por mí? —

Era un día en que todos se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía con él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero aún sin dejar de arrinconarse.

—Respóndeme, Nero…—le instó.

—No… ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué te hace creer que siento algo por ti? —

Le tomó por los brazos y dominó, con sus labios, los del menor, comenzando a acariciarle.

—Dime que esto no te gustó—susurró a su oído, intentando morder con ternura su lóbulo, aunque el frágil humano intentaba negarse—Si sabes que te gusta, ¿por qué te niegas? —

Le empujó con brutalidad.

— ¡Dante, ya basta! —

— ¡¿Qué te pasa? —

—No, estás mal, estoy mal, está todo mal… sabes que lo que haces no puede ser—

Le tomó de la mano, le condujo hasta su cuarto y le azotó contra su propia cama, cayendo sobre él, abrazándole por la cintura con una mano, acariciando su rostro con la otra.

—Si sientes algo por mi… y yo algo por ti… ¿por qué te arrepientes ahora? —

No quiso responder; se quedó apretando los labios para no hablar, pero sólo pudo castañear.

—Lo lamento si te hice daño con lo anterior—susurró a su oído—Era sólo… una confusión en mi cabeza. Me dolía pensar en el tema. En que me estaba enamorando de ti. No pude darme cuenta, sino hasta hoy, que ya es bastante tarde. El beso de antes de ayer… fue para ver qué era lo que sentías tú por mí. Te gustó, y eso me molestó, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, y alguien como tú había logrado confundir a un demonio como yo. Perdona… no quise hacerte sufrir—

—Entonces…—

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga en palabras más claras? —Nero no respondió; sólo esperó—Quiero que cada mañana, despiertes a mi lado, acurrucado a mi lado. Que me sonrías, que me beses cuando me veas. Que tomes mi mano de vez en cuando y me susurres al oído lo mucho que me amas…—

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —

—Estoy abierto a lo que quieras—

—Dilo—le desafió.

—Te amo—susurró— ¿Tú a mí? —

Su corazón se aceleró. Sentirle tan cerca le hacía estremecerse. No pudo hacer algo más que sonreír.

—Yo también te amo, Dante. Más de lo que crees—

Los labios de su ahora amante comenzaron a subir por su cuello hasta atrapar los suyos, ésta vez, en un placentero movimiento. Dante acariciaba su rostro y frotaba sus brazos con una sonrisa entre beso y beso.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no estoy soñando? —

—Éste también es mi sueño, así que no estoy del todo seguro—susurró, sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué quieres lograr? —

Dante suspiró; sólo pasó ambos brazos por su cintura, generando un leve cosquilleo en su espalda.

— ¿Te resignas? —dejó que el menor lo pensara; un par de minutos más tarde, levantó sus manos y las posó en su cabeza, acariciando con lentitud.

— ¿No estoy soñando? —

Poseyó sus labios por un minuto;

— ¿Eso te pareció un sueño? —recibió los brazos del menor tras su espalda, y su cabeza que se apoyaba en su pecho, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

—Dante—suspiró, restregando su cabeza en su pecho. Éste sólo le sonrió, y sacudió su cabello; dio un beso a su frente, y le levantó del mentón para tener sus labios.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento— siguió besándole, emocionando al menor, comenzando a quitarle la chaqueta, dejándola bajo sus hombros, deslizando sus labios hasta ellos.

—Dante…—gimió— ¿Qué haces? —

Le quitó, casi con furia, la chaqueta roja y la polera negra, acariciando su espalda desnuda de arriba a abajo, sintiendo la curvatura de su columna. Nero se agitaba más con cada caricia, intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor.

—Cálmate, Nero… ¿Qué te asusta tanto? —susurró.

—Lo que estás planeando hacer—gimió.

De respuesta sólo recibió la degenerada sonrisa del mayor, que rozaba su blanquecina piel, provocando gemidos de placer y de miedo en su tierna víctima, que se aferraba al cuello de su compañero-amante, gimiendo en defensa.

— ¡Dante, para! —

—Sólo relájate y déjate llevar—

Intentó defenderse, pero no podía luchar contra los fuertes brazos, que le aprisionaban, sin dejarle ir; que intentaban calmarle, pero sólo lograban influirle cada vez más temor.

—No, Dante… ya detente… no quiero llegar tan lejos hoy…—

Le interrumpió con un beso, pero al mismo tiempo, desabrochando su cinturón y su pantalón, arrebatándoselo con rabia, cayendo sobre él, dejando que su emocionado miembro hurgara con impaciencia entre sus piernas, provocando el temor.

—Dante… por favor, detente…—suplicó el menor, intentando cerrar las piernas ante el impertinente movimiento del hijo de Sparda, sintiendo como intentaba atravesar la tela de su bóxer con el motivo de penetrarle y hacerle gritar. Ante aquel pensamiento, no pudo hacer menos que gemir, y apartar con toda la fuerza que pudo conseguir en sus brazos a Dante, que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, desconcertado. Nero se puso de pie con prisa, alejándose del lugar del intento de violación.

—Dante, por favor… basta. Ya te lo dije, hoy no quiero llegar a eso… aún no me siento listo—

Dante cambió la mirada; apoyado en la cama como estaba, recapacitó y se puso de pie, a abrazar a su menor por la espalda, con los brazos por su cintura.

—Perdóname, Pastelito… no estaba consciente. Estaba… pues… —

—Sólo querías desahogarte, ¿verdad? —gruñó.

Dante apoyó su cabeza en la suya.

—No lo malinterpretes, Nero—

—Estabas hirviendo— El mayor no pudo evitar sonreírse.

—Por favor, Nero… sólo quería hacerte sentir cuán maravilloso puede ser el amar…—

— ¡¿De ese modo? —

—Sólo quería que sintieras cosas maravillosas, pastelito—susurró.

— ¿Desde cuándo que me dices pastelito? —gimió, o gritó, técnicamente, totalmente fuera de sí.

—Desde hoy; que nos establecimos como amantes ¿Te molesta que te diga así? También eres mi niñito lindo y tierno—

—Me gustan ambos… pero Dante…—

—Te escucho—

—No me siento cómodo. No haciendo esto tan pronto—

Como un clic; algo le hizo recordar a Dante que su pareja tenía 16 añitos.

—Es cierto—susurró.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

—Que aún tienes 16 años. Eres un adolescente… ni siquiera eres mayor de edad—

— ¿Lo dices… por el hecho de que estuviste a punto de cometer pedofilia? —

Él sólo se sonrió, divertido.

—No… jamás querría. Pero haberte visto antes en campo de batalla me hace difícil de creer que tienes sólo 16 añitos—

—Por favor, deja de decirlo. Soy el menor de este lugar, y de la Orden de la Espada, creo que con eso basta, ¿no? ¿Suficiente tortura? —

—Hey, a mí me gusta que tengas 16 años… te hace ver tierno… y me gusta ver tierno a mi pastelito—

—Claro, es un posible bocadillo, ¿no? —ironizó.

Dante suspiró. Tomó aire. Tomó a Nero se la mano y le condujo a sentarse a su lado en la cama, pasando su protector brazo por su hombro, bajando hasta la cintura.

—En serio, Nero… no quiero que tomes esta situación como que mis hormonas se alborotaron mucho de sólo verte ante mí… sino que es algo que quería demostrarte y ver tu sonrisa, estaba seguro de que te gustaría, de que no opondrías resistencia, y me dejarías amarte como sólo yo sé hacerlo…—

—Claro, ése es el problema… sólo tú sabes hacerlo de esa forma ¿No se supone que eras mi tutor? ¿Qué crees que diría Credo cuando se diera cuenta de que estamos saliendo? —

—Pues… —se detuvo—He olvidado que soy tu tutor para dar paso a la idea que soy tu protector y tu amante—

— ¿Protector? —

—Siendo tu amante mi deber es protegerte y quererte—

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el rubor del menor, que se abrazaba a su cintura.

—Sigo. Pues… no creí que te opondrías. Perdóname si te hice sentir… violado, en cierto sentido, pero… es eso. A ver si comprendes—

—Sí, si comprendo. Pero no lo apoyo. Supongo que habré de aceptar que tus necesidades sexuales son diferentes a las mías—

— ¿Te aterra mucho? —

Se extrañó; dirigió su mirada hacia su pálido rostro y asintió.

— ¿Qué te aterra, exactamente? — Nero no se atrevió a responder, así que tuvo que continuar— ¿Te da miedo que duela? —

—O que todo esto no sea real—

Volvió a sonreírse.

—Debes entender, Nero… estás viviendo la realidad. Sólo que por lo visto, no te has dado cuenta—

—Sí me doy cuenta. Lo siento todo real; cuando quisiste violarme, sentí un temor real—

— ¡No quise violarte! Deja de pensar eso—sonrió.

—Es sólo que me da miedo abrir los ojos, mirar a mi lado y darme cuenta que había estado durmiendo en el más placentero de los lugares. O que acabo de morir y que estoy en el Cielo— Dante no respondió. Le cubrió con su chaqueta roja y le cubrió con sus brazos.

—No te miento. De verdad, no quise violarte. Y de verdad, creía que podrías estar preparado para todo, pero veo que me he equivocado—

— ¿Y por qué cuando te pedía que pararas, seguías? —

— ¿Crees que es fácil dejar de hacerlo? —le arrojó nuevamente sobre la cama, ésta vez, de forma más suave y cayendo a su lado, de costado, acariciando su vientre y su pecho con un par de dedos, que oscilaban entre su torso y su rostro—No sabes lo difícil que es separarse del panal habiendo probado ya la miel—

Nero puso un rostro de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? —

—Es que jamás te había escuchado hablar tan poético y tan bonito—

— ¿Alguna vez me habías visto enamorado? —

—Enamorado no. Hirviendo en un caldo de hormonas, sí—

—Ambas son muy diferentes—se detuvo en seco y le miró, habiendo recordado algo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿En qué piensas? —

—Pues… Nero… una vez te vi—

— ¿Qué me viste dónde? —

— Mirándome. Cuando había traído a alguien. Me veías mientras estaba con ella—

El menor pudo recordar de inmediato aquella situación, y sólo se sonrojó.

— ¿Me explicarías? —

Tardó, pero abrió la boca, nervioso, decidido a confesar.

—En alguna de esas ocasiones, me di cuenta de cuántos celos sentía cada vez que traías a alguna mujerzuela. Una vez me levanté a mirar y… sin querer, me topé con aquella escena. No sabía qué me sucedía. O por quién estaba celoso. Si de ti, por estar con ella… o por ella, por estar con tigo—

Dante sólo sonrió y rozó sus dedos por el rostro del mayor.

—Nero, ya es algo tarde. Vete a dormir—susurró.

Aunque el menor no quiso moverse.

—Estoy en mi cama y… aún no quiero irme a dormir. Es algo temprano—

—Tonterías, después te quejas de que no duermes lo suficiente. Vamos. A dormir. Te dejo para que te cambies—

Iba a levantarse, pero le detuvieron.

— No me molesta tanto el hecho de que me mires, después de todo… pues… hay confianza, ¿no? —

Dante sonrió; le dio un beso, pero cayó a su lado nuevamente.

—Pero cámbiate y te vienes a la cama—

Nero se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sus cosas.

— ¿Piensas dormir con migo hoy? —

—Si quieres, claro—

—Entonces… ¿también piensas esperar? ¿Para eso? —

— Voy a ser insistente, estoy seguro de que podría gustarte, eso, si sólo lo probaras—

— ¬¬ —Nero suspiró—Claro, claro. Pero por Dios, trata de no ser tan ¡Imponente! —

— ¡¿Imponente yo? —

—Imponente tú… ¿crees que se sintió muy bien? O sea… en parte hubo algo—

— ¡Ahá! —

—Pero aún así, Dante, de verdad tratas de ganar en todo—

—Por supuesto—sonrió, estirándose en la cama.

Nero suspiró; salió un momento de su cuarto y llegó a los minutos después, secándose el rostro con una toalla; miró a Dante, y éste sostenía un extremo de los edredones, invitándole a entrar.

Se acurrucó a su lado.

—Si te vas a ir a tu cuarto… al menos espera a que me duerma. No quiero sentirme sin ti ésta noche—

Sintió su protector brazo alrededor suyo.

—Te amo—susurró, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa

—Yo también—susurró el menor, ya de ojos cerrados, acomodándose e intentando dormir.

Sintió cómo le acariciaban hasta que ya no tuvo noción ni sentido de la realidad.

Instantáneamente después de eso, abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había amanecido.

Estaba solo; Dante se había ido, tal vez hace cuánto. Sacó la mano de la comodidad y el conforte de su cama y tomó su celular, dándose cuenta que de todos modos era algo temprano. Las 09: XX de la mañana. Solía despertar a esa hora. Bostezó, ocultando la cabeza bajo las sábanas, y sintió un débil crujir.

Sacó la cabeza y miró tras ella. Un papelito, que contenía la letra de Dante.

_"Me llamaron. Nos llamaron. Tengo que salir, ya sabes. Se vive del dinero. Yo del amor. Te vi tan encantado durmiendo que no quise despertarte. Volveré en la tarde, después del almuerzo. De todos modos, creo que hoy piensa venir Trish y Lady. Un beso y sigue en tu sueño, pastelito"_

Nero sonrió. Suspiró y dejó el papel sobre su mesita de noche. Cerró los ojos, y luego sacó el brazo de los edredones, tomando con prisa su celular, marcando y esperando, sin sacar la cabeza bajo la ropa de cama.

— ¿Lady?¿Podrías venir? —

—_Hoy voy de todos modos_. _Buenos días, Nero ¿no?_ —

—Sí, claro, buenos días. Es sólo que… necesito hablar con tigo. Urgente—

—_Mm ¿Tiene que ver con un egocéntrico demonio?_ —

—Claro. 100 % probable—

—Entonces voy de inmediato ¿Trish va también, no? —

—Creo que sí—

—Bien, espérame. Tenme un desayuno listo, me has sacado del mío—

Colgó, y se acurrucó en su cama. Al parecer, había abierto sus ojos y todo era como quería. El papel que Dante le había dejado lo probaba. Claramente. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio su chaqueta azul colgando de su silla. La roja del mayor, estirada sobre el cubrecama.

Sonrió, volviendo a ocultarse.

Bueno, aquí el 4to episodio. Muchas gracias a los que postean, aquí están las respuestas.

Y perdón por la tardanza en responder.

**HanaNo Tenshi4: **Vas a disculparme, creo que no entendí del todo tu comentario o/o. Lo que pasa es que las tres personas a las que nombras son las mismas XD.

Pero gracias por postear y que bien que te haya gustado.

**Kaechi Sparda: **Aquí, leyendo el capitulo 4 pudiste comprobar tu teoría. Déjame decirte que cuando lo leí, me reí, como si me sintiera atrapada. Fue muy gracioso. Y como puedes ver, Nero también se pasó por la mente la idea de que Dante estuviera ebrio. Jaja. Y sé que puedo actualizar pronto, porque tengo avanzado ya, pero si lo hago muy seguido, después me quedo sin material. Pero subiré pronto un 5to. Daría fecha, pero mejor no. XD

**SirenaLoreley: **Bueno… fue Dante quien entró al baño. No es que se haya escondido, recuerda que quería entrar ya desde antes XD. Y creo, tal y como ya me dijeron, que con este capi se aclaró todo. El porqué del beso y todo ese "ataque sensual" JAJAJA.

Gracias por seguir mi historia, sus post me motivan bastante.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, aquí vengo de nuevo con el 5to capitulo. Nuevamente, gracias a mis lectores, y a los que me postean. Sus posts me motivan bastante. Nuevamente, las respuestas a ellos abajo.

Una pequeña advertencia, para los que no toleren escenas de lemon… en este capi hay algo de eso. No planeo traumar a nadie, así que… la advertencia está hecha.

Y obviamente, las respuestas a los posts abajo.

PUZZLE6; DEVIL MAY CRY; DANTE X NERO

—Bien, niño… dime… que me has sacado de mi mejor desayuno—avanzaba Lady, dejándose caer sobre el sofá— ¿Hay algún problema? —

—Dejaré que lo averigües por ti misma— se puso de pie y regresó con el papel, que entregó a leer. Se sentó a su lado, sonriendo. Ella sólo lo leyó, y le miró, incrédula.

—No… imposible—sonrió—No después de una sola noche—

—Supongo que debiste haber visto mi rostro cuando lo supe—

Se lanzó a él en un abrazo y luego devolvió el papel.

—Esto te pertenece, debes quererlo mucho y cuidarlo ¿Qué te dijo? —

—Esos son detalles—

—No… no me vengas con lagunas mentales, cuéntame—

—Pues… si de verdad tengo que contarte…—

—No me gusta interrumpir pero… ¿Sigues siendo virgen? —

La pregunta le sacó un momento de quicio, pero rió.

—Por un momento, casi no lo soy. A todo esto… ¿cómo supiste? —

—Con Dante, siempre hay que estar un paso adelante. Entonces ¿aún conservas tu virginidad intacta? —

—Creo que no por mucho tiempo—

— ¡Hm! Ya te está tentando… sólo que estés seguro. Teniendo en cuenta que aún eres un niño…—

Nero sólo sacudió la cabeza. Se puso de pie.

—Ven. Te sirvo algo. Yo tampoco he desayunado—

Dante llegó, estirando su columna y sacando un manojo de billetes que escondió con recelo en un cajón de su escritorio.

— ¡Nero! —llamó.

Éste llegó trotando y se dejó abrazar por el demonio.

—No estamos solos, ¿verdad? —

Le dio la razón.

—Haberme dicho… ¿quieres que esto lo sepa todo el mundo? —

—Al igual que tú, no. Pero descuida… no se van a dar cuenta—

— ¿Quién está? —

—Sólo Lady, creo que Trish no vendrá hoy—

—Hola, Dante. Te ves radiante hoy. Como nunca—sonrió la mujer, que se acercaba a él.

—Sí, hubo un buen pago hoy—

—Esa sonrisa no es de dinero—le sonrió, intentando sacarle una respuesta.

Nero miró con seriedad a la mujer, quien comprendió el mensaje e intentó reivindicarse.

—Pero los dejo. Yo me tengo que ir temprano. Vine porque creí que estarías, pero al menos le hice compañía a Nero. Pobrecito, se veía cansadito el pobre. Pero bueno… los dejo—

Se despidió y cerró la puerta. Dante se volteó a ver si de verdad se había ido, pero Nero ya le tenía abrazado por la cintura.

— Estabas algo ansioso, ¿no? —

Sonrió y se dejó besar.

—Te fuiste en la mañana—

—Te dejé un papel—reclamó.

—Sí, lo sé. Me gusta tu letra. Pero aún así, quería despertar y verte—

—No dejé de pensar en ti—

—Cursi—le acusó.

—Creí que te gustaban las cursilerías—reclamó Dante, sintiéndose acusado.

—Si me gustan. Si son de ti, claro—

— ¿Y de qué te quejas, entonces? —

—De nada. No me quejo, Dante… me gustan tus cursilerías—

Ambos sonrieron y juntaron sus labios nuevamente.

— ¿Ya almorzaste? —

Negó.

—Bien. Me voy a bañar y nos vamos al centro de Fortuna. Ahí comemos algo y esperamos a tus hermanitos—

— ¿Qué hay con ellos? —

—Hoy es día para que te juntes con ellos. Credo me pidió que hoy te llevara a un local en el centro de Fortuna, así podrían verse sin correr riesgos—

Nero suspiró.

—Vamos… ve a arreglarte. Después tendremos arrumacos—sonrió.

—Aunque no lo creas, hoy no quiero ver ni a Credo ni a Kyrie. Preferiría quedarme aquí con tigo… sin salir a nada—se quejó.

—Ve a arreglarte. No querrás decepcionar a Credo, ¿verdad? ¿O que se entere de que soy un mal tutor? —

—Tutor, ¡boff! ¿Qué clase de tutor quiere acostarse con su protegido? —

—Te mencioné anoche que soy el único en mi especie—sonrió, divertido.

Le empujó juguetonamente al baño, riendo y avanzando hasta su cuarto.

Estar con sus hermanos fue extrañamente sofocante;

—Dinos, Nero… ¿cómo es vivir en Devil May Cry? —

—Igual—

—Por mientras, no podrás volver al Palacio. Al menos hasta que Sanctus deje a un lado la idea de capturarte, Dante, ya sabes… —

—Sí, lo sé. Cuidar a tu pequeño ¿Me disculpan? Voy a comer algo… les doy unos momentos de intimidad familiar y luego vuelvo. Nero, voy a estar cerca, me llamas—

El mayor se puso de pie y caminó; acabó con los pies sobre una mesa lamiendo una cuchara con helado de fresa.

— ¿Otro, Dante? ¿Tan ocioso estás? —

—Aburrido, Marleen, sólo aburrido—

La mesera se sentó frente a él, sonriendo.

—Te lo traigo de inmediato—

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, pero pudo ver que los hermanos seguían hablando.

—Jamás creí que sería tan sofocante estar con Credo y Kyrie… sólo quería que la hora acabara—suspiró el menor.

—Por Dios, calma… todo ya pasó. Aunque tienes una semana más libre y después… de vuelta a verles—

—Ya no quiero volver al Palacio—

—Tendrás que explicar las cosas algún día. Y tendremos que decir al mundo lo que somos. De todos modos… pronto se sabrá—

Llegó la noche luego de una misión. Algo de acción, ejercicio, y una buena recompensa en dinero. El menor salió del baño mientras Dante esperaba por las cenas congeladas. Cuando salió, le sonrió y abrió sus brazos.

—Ven aquí, después irás a secarte—

Se acercó y se detuvo en sus brazos, suspirando. Recibió un beso en la cabeza y en sus labios, pero se detuvieron cuando sintieron un golpe en la puerta.

—Ve a vestirte, Nero. O puedes pescar un resfrío—

Sonrió. Se dio media vuelta, abrigándose con la toalla; sintió una nalgada, y miró hacia atrás, extrañado. Pero Dante ya estaba en la puerta.

—Picarón—rió. El mayor sólo abrió la puerta, volteándose a mirar y riendo.

—Ve a cubrirte—reiteró.

Una cena con frases tiernas; un abrazo al final, y se había ido a la cama.

—Tienes tanto sueño…—susurró.

Nero asintió y se levantó. Iba a besarle nuevamente cuando Dante le detuvo.

—Recuerda que voy a dormir con tigo—

— ¿En mi cama? —

Asintió.

—Pero… mi cama es de plaza y media—

—No me interesa, sabes que yo duermo de lado y no molesto—

Le tomó de la mano, casi saltando de alegría, llevándole. Cuando volvió del baño, secándose el rostro con una toalla, vio que su amante le esperaba en la cama.

—Venga, pastelito. A dormir—

Sonrió y se recostó a su lado.

— ¿Puedo intentar nuevamente? —

— ¿Quieres intentar violarme? —

—Si te sigues negando…—rió.

Comenzó con un tierno abrazo; de alguna forma, todo se contorsionó de tal forma hasta dejarle bajo él, con los brazos sobre la cabeza, con el polar hasta el cuello, disfrutando de las caricias del mayor.

—Si me doy cuenta de que te está gustando, menos voy a parar…—

—Ésta vez no me interesa tanto que pares—sonrió, curvando la espalda y abrazando su cabeza, con una sonrisa y una risa.

—Entonces… ¿de verdad quieres que siga? —

—Si no eres demasiado bruto…—

— ¿Hasta qué extremo se me permite? —

—Dependiendo—sonrió, tomando su rostro y besándole con lentitud. Dante sólo se dejó llevar por el sabor a chocolate que le dejaban aquellos inocentes y tímidos labios, pero queriendo tomar el control de la situación y llevarla hacia otro puerto.

— ¿Eres uke, verdad? —

El menor no comprendió.

— ¿Qué eres? —

Nero sólo se sonrió.

—No lo sé aún. Habrá que descubrirlo a medida que pase el tiempo…—

Le abrazaba por la cintura, pero acariciando su arqueada espalda de arriba a abajo, sintiendo la línea que dejaba su columna marcada, dejando que su tierno amante dejara caer la cabeza, sintiendo con placer la caricia, riendo.

— ¿Vas a seguir? —incitó, dejándose quitar el polar del pecho, y la pollera, atreviéndose a deslizar por los hombros la ropa del mayor.

—De verdad estás emocionado, ¿eh? Comparado con anoche…—

—Entonces, atrévete y hazme sentir como me prometiste—

Vio la depravada sonrisa del mayor y se abrazó a su cuello, gruñendo "te amo tanto", y volviendo a besarle.

—Pero no me hagas esperar—

Comenzó a besarle, cayendo sobre la cama, abrazándole por la cintura y su cabello. Nero parecía no querer negarse. Volvió a apretarle contra la cama, sin soltar sus labios, pero deslizando sus dedos por su cadera, hasta dejarlo acariciando su entrepierna, escuchando los gemidos de miedo del menor.

— ¿Te niegas ahora? —

Nero negó.

—Pero sabes…—

— ¿Qué debo ser tierno y romántico para ti? —sonrió, subiendo y mordiendo.

—Algo así, pero… sólo sé suave—suspiró.

Sonrió, mientras seguía besando y suspirando en su cuello.

—Voy a intentar ser suave… pero sabes cómo soy. Si comienza a dolerte… detenme—susurró.

Sus dedos se movieron con agilidad hacia su cadera y comenzaron a hacer descender sus pantalones; quedaron en sus muslos cuando notó el estremecimiento de su amante de menor edad.

—Sólo cálmate… déjame llevar ¿Qué es lo que más te aterra? —

—Que me duela…—susurró.

—Haré todo lo posible para que no te duela… pero concéntrate en el placer que serás capaz de sentir, no en el dolor…—

Tomó una de sus piernas, aún acariciándole y besándole con calma, y la llevó a su cintura, meciendo la cadera con lentitud, sintiendo como la excitación comenzaba a invadirle. Le apretaba con más fuerza contra sus brazos, y el menor sólo dejaba caer la cabeza, gimiendo. Había comenzado a pasar la lengua por su vientre, llegando hasta su cuello y volviendo a besarle, quitándole los pantalones del todo, rozando su entrepierna contra la suya.

—Dante, sé suave…—rogó, en medio de un quejido.

Se arrodilló frente a él y se desvistió, cayendo luego sobre él. Su mano pasó bajo su bóxer, masturbándole y haciéndole gemir de temor.

—Shhh… ya calma… ¿sientes que te está gustando? Juro que voy a ser suave, pero concéntrate en disfrutarlo…—

Se abrazaba con miedo al mayor, sintiendo cómo su calor le confortaba, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia. Al mismo tiempo, le besaba en el cuello, hasta detenerse y caer sobre él.

—Tienes que calmarte…—

Avanzó a través de sus piernas hasta tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle, con una dulzura casi desconocida.

—Te quiero mucho, Nero, no sería capaz de hacerte daño—

Su brazo derecho tomó su espalda, acariciándola e intentando tranquilizarle. La otra, tomaba una de sus piernas, doblándola a la altura de su cintura. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, como diciéndole "estoy aquí y sólo para ti", y comenzó excitándole, con un lento movimiento, luego a penetrarle, con lentitud, comprendiendo su miedo. Un gemido de dolor fue lo primero que sintió; cómo su amante de varios años de diferencia en cuanto a él se abría paso con lentitud, pero dolor en su cuerpo recién tocado. Al poco tiempo transcurrido, se dio cuenta de cómo el menor sollozaba, negándole la mirada a Dante, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas y su dolor en la almohada.

Dante se detuvo de inmediato; Acarició con culpabilidad el rostro del menor, quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Perdóname, de verdad no quería hacerte daño…—

—Continúa…—rogó, en un gemido casi ahogado—Pero sé más suave—

El demonio se extrañó; se puso de pie y dejó caer sobre ambos su gabardina roja, cubriéndoles la parte de arriba, mientras que los edredones cubrían la parte de abajo. El menor volvió a sentir cómo le penetraban, aún sintiendo cómo el dolor de la "desvirginización" le ataba por completo. Al poco tiempo, sus gemidos de dolor cambiaron por gemidos y quejidos de placer, abrazándose al cuello del mayor.

—Está empezando a gustarte, ¿no? —

—Sigue, no se te ocurra detenerse ahora—

— De qué hablas…. —susurró—Planeo hacerlo más fuerte—Tal como dijo, cumplió. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más apresuradas y violentas, pero que generaron gritos de placer en el menor, mezclando su nombre con maldiciones y groserías, pero apoderándose, de vez en cuando, de sus labios y mordiendo con suavidad lo que podía de su hombro; pidiéndole a gritos que no se detuviera; al menos, no hasta que el menor se dejó caer agotado sobre la cama, aún quejándose, jadeando y gimiendo de placer, y pidiendo a Dante que se acercara a él. Éste le rodeó y le abrazó por la cintura, dejando que Nero se acurrucara junto a él. Dante le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y se quedó junto a él, cubriéndole con los edredones y acomodando los platinados cabellos que se habían movido un poco.

— ¿Lo arruiné mucho con mi llanto? —preguntó.

Dante sólo se sonrió.

— ¿Arruinar? ¿De qué hablas? Podría seguir, de no ser porque te veo cansado. Y ya es tarde—

Nero sólo sonrió y se acurrucó aún más al cuerpo del hijo de Sparda.

—Ahora comprendo porque tantas mujeres se iban satisfechas después de salir de aquí—sonrió, restregando la cabeza contra su pecho, abrazándose a su cintura.

— ¿Satisfecho? —

—Aunque creo que mi llanto fue patético… definitivamente cumplió mis expectativas. Supongo que la espera valió la pena… y el verte con tantas mujeres… no sabes cuán celoso me ponía—sus manos pasearon por su pecho desnudo, para luego abrazarse a su cintura.

—Nunca más—le tomó por la cintura y le cubrió—Vamos, duerme—

El menor suspiró y cerró los ojos.

_**Dante: **_

"_Oh, Mierda. Abro los ojos y recuerdo lo sucedido anoche. Me dan ganas de tomarlo entre mis brazos, besarlo, desvestirlo nuevamente. Aunque prácticamente ya está desnudo, pero supongo que ya entienden. _

_Pero no quiero moverme para no despertarlo. Nero es tan tierno; miro su rostro y me hace sonreír. Paso mi mano por su rostro. No puedo creerlo. Nero es simplemente…_

_PERFECTO._

_Pensar que toda mi vida fui homofóbico. Ahora, la persona más importante para mí es un hombre. Y encima, menor de edad. Nero recién tiene 16 años. 16 añitos, maldición. Pero aún no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido anoche. Sólo quiero besarlo nuevamente, pero por lo visto, tiene sueño._

_Siento que Nero me complementa. Del todo. Antes, tenía una especie de vacío en el alma. Si es que mi alma tiene salvación. Creí, durante mucho tiempo, que aquel vacío había sido dejado por mi padre; por mi madre o por mi hermano. Nunca supe de dónde venía aquel vacío. Pero ahora sé cómo evitarlo. Nero lo evita. Él me llena. Me hace sentir un alma salvada. Me hace sentir feliz, por muy cursi que suene. Lo amo; definitivamente. _

_Sonó el teléfono. Demonios. Era una lástima. Me levanté con cuidado, y tomé el auricular. Misión. Volví y miré a mi pastelito. No iba a despertarlo"_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sonaba muy fuerte, por algo Nero se levantó de golpe, asustado.

Miró a su alrededor, aunque no pudiera ver. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por la chaqueta de Dante. Se dejó caer nuevamente, cubierto por su chaqueta, pero volvió a escuchar cómo sonaba el teléfono.

Sacó la mano, buscándolo a tientas, botando algunas cosas. Cuando por fin lo tomó, lo metió bajo la chaqueta y contestó.

— ¿Diga?—bostezó.

— ¿Hablo con Devil May Cry? —preguntó una voz gruesa del otro lado del teléfono.

—No. Soy Nero, teléfono equivocado—colgó, y volvió a dejarlo en la repisa a su lado, y cerró los ojos para querer dormir, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Oh, mierda—gruñó.

Llamaron de nuevo, algo más tarde. Y ésta vez, contestó con algo más de profesionalidad en la voz.

— ¿Diga? —

— ¿Hablo con Devil May Cry? —

—Sí, claro. Deje la información—

—Usted fue el que me respondió recién—

— ¿Disculpe? —

—Pues… llamé recién y usted me contestó—

—Nuestro teléfono no ha sonado sino hasta ahora. Tal vez fue una confusión—

—Sí…. supongo—

Nero movió una mano y anotó los datos que se le dictaban. Colgó, pero no quiso ponerse de pie, y volvió a recostarse, cerrando los ojos y recordando con una sonrisa la noche anterior. Un gemido de placer por el recuerdo salió de sus labios, y se acurrucó, conservando el calor.

_**Nero:  
**__Simplemente sensacional. Las cosas que siempre había querido tener de Dante, con quien había fantaseado por algún tiempo…_

_Se había realizado. Anoche. Sólo quería sonreír. Aún me latía la entrepierna con una sensación entre placer y dolor ¿Placer? Obvio ¿Dolor? Sí que había dolido al principio, pero ahora no podía dejar de sonreír. Llevaba la vida perfecta. La que quería, al menos. Había conseguido a Dante y ahora era mío. Sólo mío. _

_Pero no estaba en Devil May Cry"._

Nero sacó la cabeza bajo la chaqueta y se puso de pie. Pudo notar su desnudez y subió el bóxer por sus piernas.

Su chaqueta azul también estaba ahí, pero él llevaba puesta la de Dante. Tal vez, aún seguía dentro de la agencia.

Aunque llegando al comedor, encontró, sobre la mesa, un papel dirigido a él.

"Nero, pastelito. Trabajo, ya sabes. Intentaré volver temprano. Y llevar algo sabroso para comer. Te quiere mucho, Dante"

Sonrió y volvió a su cama. Un rato dejando que las sábanas le acariciaran, cerrando los ojos, protegido por la oscuridad de la gabardina roja, con los brazos abrazando la almohada, boca abajo.

Una hora después, oyó que la puerta se abría, y se levantó con prisa. Ahí estaba Dante, entrando con un paquete de pizza entre sus manos, cerrando la puerta.

—Ya volviste—

—Ya despertaste—sonrió Dante, dejando el paquete en la mesa y abrazando al menor— ¿Qué tal tu siesta? —

—Detesto despertar y darme cuenta de que no estás—

—Nada de eso, a tomar desayuno ¿No has tomado desayuno, verdad? —

—No, a decir verdad, desperté hace poco. O… no, miento. Desperté hace una hora más o menos, pero no quise levantarme—

Dante se sonrió.

—Mira como me esperas, ¿quieres más? —rió.

Nero se extrañó; pero se miró. Estaba semidesnudo, ¿cómo no alentar al demonio frente a él? Éste se acercó a Nero, abrazándole por la cintura y besándole con calma. Luego, le arrojó sobre el sofá, cayendo a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniendo su rostro, aún besándole.

— ¿De verdad quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo? —

—Si no se complica, claro. Cálmate, la segunda vez no es tan dolorosa—

"Tan". Esa palabra dejó a Nero con duda, pero se dejó llevar por las caricias del demonio, que comenzó a descender y a descender, hasta morder el borde del bóxer con los dientes, deslizándolo a través de sus piernas de a poco. El menor de edad se puso nervioso al ver lo que planeaban hacerle, pero se dejó.

—Hey, Dante… ¿de verdad…

— ¿Te molesta en algo que quiera hacerlo? Déjate… es imposible que te haga daño de ésta forma, vas a ver que te gusta—Sentir la lengua y los labios del mayor rodeando su miembro palpitante comenzaron a excitarle; gemidos de placer, alzando la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces… sigo? —sonrió.

—Contin…úa—gimió, arqueando la espalda hacia adelante, apoyando su cabeza en la de Dante, suspirando—Me gusta… me gusta cómo se siente, sigue…—

Quedó sólo cubierto por la gabardina roja de su amante; abajo, nada. Sentía directamente la lengua del mayor acariciando un miembro que se endurecía con cada lamida, a lo largo de éste. Lamía la punta de éste, provocando la tensión en su compañero, quien le rogaba que lo introdujera en su boca.

—No te cuesta nada… hazlo… deja de hacerme sufrir y ponlo en tu boca—susurró, a modo de gemido; Dante le complació_**,**_ rozándolo contra su lengua, dentro de su boca, escuchando los gritos de placer que emitía el adolescente, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, disfrutando de la situación; de cómo su pareja le enseñaba lo que era hacer el amor; iniciar una vida nueva a partir de la "adultez".

Volvió a subir hasta rozar su cuello, tomándole por las piernas, haciéndole caer sobre él, desvistiéndose con prisa, tomando al menor por la cadera, comenzando la penetración, haciéndole gemir; abrazarse a su cuello. Sentía cómo las manos del hijo de Sparda guiaban su cadera en cada movimiento que hacía su miembro abriéndose paso a través de su frágil entrepierna. Ésta vez, Nero pudo sentir una débil sensación que reconoció como dolor; un sensible palpitar, y luego, el placer avanzando por su cuerpo hasta salir por sus labios, convertido en un gemido o un grito de placer.

—Te dije que la segunda vez no sería doloroso—jadeó.

Sólo podía sentir su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mordiéndolo con suavidad, gimiendo.

Todo acabó con un casi agónico gemido de parte de ambos; aunque el menor no quiso bajarse. Se quedó a horcajadas en su regazo, abrazado a él, cubierto por su chaqueta roja, jadeando. Sin soltarse de su cuello, comenzó a besarle.

—Esto definitivamente no es mi idea de desayuno, pero me complementa—

Nero le sonrió y volvió a besarle.

—Anda a vestirte, afuera hace frío, vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues desnudo, ve a abrigarte—

—Si me cuidas tú no me interesa enfermarme—

Llamaron a la puerta, y Dante se vio obligado a subirse la ropa interior y los pantalones y esconderse; Nero ya había desaparecido, estaba encerrado en su cuarto, vistiéndose.

Abrió la puerta, riéndose de los rápido que podía llegar a ser Nero, tanto en "aprender", como en escapar del mismo "aprendizaje".

— ¿Qué tal, ambas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —

Lady y Trish entraron; Dante las miró con extrañez y torneó los ojos, pero les permitió entrar.

—Claro, entren—ironizó.

— ¿Y dónde está mi niñito? —preguntó Lady, ambas ignorando el comentario sin sentido de Dante.

— ¡¿Tu niñito? —reclamó del demonio, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—Cielos, Dante, eso te sonó con tono celoso—rió Lady.

—Vamos a ver a Nero, ¿dónde está? —

—En su pieza—

Ambas sonrieron y dieron media vuelta.

—Dante, tienes… tienes algo blanco aquí—dijo la rubia, apuntando la comisura de sus propios labios, y luego volteándose, siguiendo a su compañera.

— O/O—

Se cubrió con una mano y caminó al baño.

— Mira, está durmiendo ¿Es una cosita cuando duerme, no crees? —

Nero se había metido a la cama, sólo en bóxers. Después de todo, ellas ya sabían que dormía semi desnudo, no sería nada raro.

—No creo que esté durmiendo—

—Claro que lo está, mira…—

Lady alcanzó el celular _touch_ del mueble al lado de su cama y comenzó a revisar. Al menor de cabello blanco le molestaba que hicieran eso, pero a regañadientes, seguía simulando dormir.

—Bien, bien, me convenciste. Está durmiendo. Hay que despertarlo, ¿no? —

— ¿Para qué? —

—Tiene el sueño muy pesado—

—Es una roca—rieron.

Trish le movió y el menor despertó; simuló despertar.

—Buenos días, Nero…—sonrieron ambas.

—Sí… ¬¬ buenos días—gruñó.

Se estiró y bostezó, con cuidado de no mostrar la gabardina roja que guardaba bajo las colchas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—Veníamos a ver a Dante—

—Y a ti ¿algo en contra? —

Negó, aunque acurrucándose y abrazando la almohada.

—A despertar, Nero, ya son las 10:00—

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos haciendo el amor?" se preguntó, algo extrañado de que hace poco eran las 09:00.

—Además, Nero, quiero hablar con tigo—

—Muy bien, reconozco las indirectas… los espero en el comedor comiendo—sonrió la rubia, poniéndose de pie.

Esperó a que se cerrara la puerta, y la mujer se quitó los lentes y sonrió.

—Y dime… ¿cómo va tu relación con el hijo de Sparda? —

—Pues…—sacó la gabardina y la tendió sobre su cama— ¿Esto te dice algo? —

—Oh, no… por el amor de todo sobre la Tierra, dime que Dante no cometió pedofilia—

Nero se sonrió.

—Si quieres no te lo digo—

—Vaya, ustedes van rápido. Supongo que vendré mañana en la mañana y van a estar discutiendo porque quieren adoptar un niño—

— ¿Crees que Dante quiera adoptar un niño? —preguntó el menor, de verdad intrigado, sentándose en la cama.

Lo decía en serio; Y Lady no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Sin comentarios. Pero bueno… cuenta ¿Cómo te fue anoche? —

— ¿En serio quieres que te cuente cómo fue? —

—Claro, necesito saber ¿Te hizo daño? —

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonrojo de Nero.

—Sí, te hizo daño. Voy a regañarlo—

Se puso de pie, aunque Nero le detuvo, saliendo en ropa de interior de la cama y tomándole del brazo.

— Lady, sabes que Dante no puede saber que tú sabes—

Ella se sonrió.

—Suena enredado. Sabes trabalenguas. Mira. No iba a eso, sólo quería molestarte. Voy a desayunar, eso es todo. Supongo que Dante nos permitirá acompañarle en su trabajo. Cálmate, te dije que podrías confiar en mí. Él no va a saber que yo estoy al tanto de su relación, pero después de desayunar, vas a tener que explicarme todo. Desde cuándo hasta cómo—

—Olvídalo—

—Me gusta tu actitud. Vístete, hay que desayunar—

—Antes… ¿puedo contarte una anécdota? —

Ella dudó.

—Bueno, cuenta—

—Ya van dos veces—

Lady torneó los ojos y cerró la puerta.

Bueno… aquí está el quinto capi… espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a los lectores… Dreamy, porfis, deja comentarios ¬¬

Y las respuestas…

**SirenaLorel****ey: ** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tigo, el nene es tiernito, jajaja. Y creo que no es mala idea que a Dante se le ocurra poner celoso a Nero… muajaja… aunque sí, le saldrá el tiro por la culata. Claro que como tengo ya mucho avanzado tendrá que ser más adelante, O/O. Pero que bien que mi historia te guste y espero que siga siendo así.

**Kaechi Sparda**: Si, tenías razón. Jajaja. Cuando leí tu teoria quedé O.O (Rayos, me descubrieron ¬¬, jajajaja)

Y obviamente México y Chile cumpliendo 200 años mientras una escribe yaoi y otra lo lee. XD , y si... que leer sobre dos bombones n os siga uniendo. También lo digo por Argentina, Sirenaloreley, jeje, y sobre lo de otra historia, estoy trabajando seriamente en algo de Supernatural. También yaoi.

Ahí veré si lo subo… cuando lleve algo bueno avanzado ¬¬


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí va el capi 6 del Puzzle6 (si, suena redundante) espero que les guste y gracias a mis lectoras, que de verdad me emociona saber que mi Fanfic llega a alguien.**

**Bueno, no tardo más.**

PUZZLE6; DEVIL MAY CRY; DANTE X NERO

Era incómodo, para ambos, estar rodeados. No podían tocarse; no podían sentirse el uno al otro. Nero se moría de ganas de ir, sentarse en su regazo, abrazarle y darle un beso. Nada, tenía que controlarse.

—Bueno… yo tengo trabajo, cuiden al niño—

— ¿Tienes algún problema si le llevo a tomar helado o comer algo? —

—No, claro que no. Sácalo. Trish, ¿vienes con migo? —

—Claro—como siempre, la confianza entre ambos era menos estrecha, así que la rubia se dio la libertad de besar al mayor. Como para Dante no era raro recibir aquello, se dejó, pero Nero se veía molesto.

Antes de cerrarse la puerta, le mandó un beso, que recibió, aún serio.

—Eres celoso, eso es nuevo—

—No son celos… es sólo que…—

— ¿Te molesta que Trish bese con más libertad a Dante? —

Torneó los ojos y suspiró.

—En algo—

—Anda, a vestirte y más tarde te llevo a Fortuna—

— ¿A qué? A decir verdad, tenía planeado salir a trabajar—

—Usted no le trabaja a nadie, vamos, anda a darte una ducha—

Nero suspiró y se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos, uniendo sus manos en el cielo. Iba quitándose un polar cuando le interrumpieron.

— ¿Dos veces ya? Waw, superas lo que puedo soportar—escuchó.

—Cuenta—le pidió la mujer, sonriendo, sentada frente a él, aprisionando la boquilla de una bombilla entre sus labios.

—No pienso hablar—

—No te cuesta nada, vamos—

—No te voy a contar lo que tenga que ver con mi vida…—

— ¿Sexual? Francamente, me parece extraño, aún tienes 16 años—

—Deja de remarcar mi edad—

—Estás a 8 meses de cumplir 17, no te quejes—

Volvió a suspirar, pero pasó la lengua por la cuchara.

—Vamos… no seas así. Tampoco no te exijo que me cuentes EXACTAMENTE lo que te hizo, sino… pequeños detalles—

—Depende. Pregunta y yo respondo, si es que quiero—

— ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? —

—Me dejé llevar—

— ¿Te dolió? —

Volvió a sonrojarse; era fácil ver en el menor cuando escondía algo o mentía. Su flujo sanguíneo se alteraba con facilidad.

—Muy bien, eso me dice que sí—

—Creía que lo había arruinado, pero Dante fue muy tierno—

— ¿Dante tierno? No hablamos del mismo—

Él le sonrió.

—No, es algo en serio. Francamente… no lo tomes a mal, pero cuando están ustedes se comporta de forma diferente. Con migo y con ustedes—

—Yo más que nada, siento que ahora es más suave con tigo. A diferencia de antes, que de verdad te tenía cansado. Ahora es más suave, es más tierno. Supongo que en su vida de amantes es más tierno ¿no? —

Nero sonrió. Lady le respondió de la misma forma.

—Eres un adolescente enamorado. Eso es difícil de ver hoy en Fortuna. Pero fuera de esto… ¿lo saben tus hermanos? —

—No, olvídalo. Credo es un militar, supongo que me mataría. Me colgaría en una hoguera en la plaza a que me humillaran, es lo más probable—

— ¿Y tu hermanita la psicópata? —

Torneó los ojos, molesto ya por el adjetivo.

—Kyrie—

—Ella misma—

—Pues… de la misma forma que Credo—

—Cosita—le sonrió la mujer—Algún día tendrán que saberlo—

—Pero aún no estoy preparado—

Ella tomó su mano; la humana, acariciando sobre la palma.

—Vas a estar preparado algún día. Tal vez no sea hoy. Tal vez sea mañana, con lo rápido que van en la relación. Pero si tu familia realmente te quiere, van a estar feliz por lo que eres—

Nero suspiró.

—Eso espero—

Volvieron, aunque llegaron después que los cazadores.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde le llevaste que tardaron tanto? —preguntó Dante, echado sobre el sofá. Miraron a un lado; Trish estaba muy sonriente contando la ganancia.

—Llevé a Nero a tomar un helado, ¿algo en contra? —

—No, nada. Claro. Está bien que lo saques, yo no lo hago—

Lady se preguntó en ese momento si mentía para ocultar aún más la relación. A veces sólo quería reclamarle a Dante que ya sabía, y que quería saber más.

Pero no podía; volvía al mundo normal y se quedaba en silencio.

— ¿Al menos, le pagas? —

—Él trabaja más que ustedes, ¿no? —

—Te apostaría mi siguiente salario a que No. Lo que sucede es que Trish y yo ganamos más porque trabajamos lejos de ti—

Trish rió con estridencia. Dante sólo la miró serio, y ella se calló, y siguió contando su ganancia.

—Tal vez. Pero respóndeles, Nero… ¿ganas bien? —

Ambas le miraron; el sólo asintió, y fue a esconderse en su cuarto.

Aquella noche, Dante había caído en su cama, muy cansado. Un día de tres misiones seguidas no era algo recurrente. Y menos aún de demonios de la envergadura de Berial, pero gracias a su compañero, había logrado tener algo de ventaja.

Pero Nero había sufrido un accidente.

Le vio caer de la altura de la espalda del demonio; sintió sus huesos estrellarse contra el piso. Miró al demonio, adolorido por el puñal que había alcanzado a enterrar, pero Red Queen caía igual que él.

Tendría tiempo. Disparó y corrió a ver a Nero, quien se quejaba de dolor en el suelo. De paso, tomó su espada.

—Demonios, Nero… ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? —

Miró hacia atrás; el demonio seguía distraído.

—Sólo… sólo que duele mucho—

Notó algo en su pierna; no dudó en probar, aunque escuchó el grito y la mueca de dolor de su compañero.

—Me duele, Dante…—

—Ya, cálmate. Por lo visto, te zafaste el tobillo. Quédate aquí, yo acabo con este demonio y te llevo de vuelta a la agencia—

Nero le entregó a Blue Rose. Adolorido, sosteniendo su pierna.

—Acabaré rápido, pastelito, quédate tranquilo—

Le miró por última vez y avanzó con rapidez hacia el demonio. La idea era que no se fijara en lo desprotegido que estaba Nero. Al menos, hasta que fue éste quien le salvó, cuando Dante se había visto acorralado y sin armas. Había hecho el tremendo esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, por mucho que pareciera que se había roto algún hueso en la pierna, y cargó hasta _exceed_su Red Queen, que yacía sobre el suelo. No cayó muerto, pero se fijó en él, lo que dio a Dante la oportunidad de tomar sus armas y lanzarse nuevamente contra él.

Y derrotarle.

Nero cayó adolorido; se refugió en los brazos del demonio cuando éste llegó a su lado.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? —

—Me sigue doliendo…—se quejó.

—No debiste hacer eso, pudieron haberte matado—

—Estabas tú—

Suspiró y le cargó en sus brazos; el menor sólo se abrazó a su cuello y cargó la cabeza en su cuello, suspirando.

Le dejó caer con delicadeza sobre su cama; volvió a su escritorio, sintió el caer de sus armas, y volvió al rato. Le quitó la chaqueta y el pantalón, y comenzó a revisarle.

— ¿Qué tanto te duele? —

Con el grito y gemido de dolor del menor bastó.

—Okay… eso es mucho. Supongo que no querrás que te lleve a atención, ¿verdad? —

—No creo que sea tanto—

—Podrían atenderte en la Orden, ¿no? —

Negó.

—Por algo Credo te dejó como mi tutor—

Suspiró. Sacó su teléfono y marcó.

— _¿Qué pasa, Dante?_ —

—Tenemos una emergencia, Nero tiene algo en la pierna. Supongo que un desgarrón, no sé mucho de primeros auxilios, así que…—

— _Ya voy. Espérame y no hagas nada ¿Recuerdas las pastillas que te di?_ —

—Esas largas, claro—

—_Bien, dale una_—

— ¿Para qué? —

—_Es un calmante, no se quejará tanto de dolor. Créeme y no hagas preguntas, yo soy la que sé de primeros auxilios_—

Y colgó.

Decidió hacer caso; después de todo, "ella era la que sabía de primeros auxilios". Buscó las pastillas y la entregó al joven.

— ¿Qué es eso? —

—Calmantes. Lady me dijo que te los diera, así no te duele tanto—

Dudó.

—Confío en ella. Y… ya he tomado—

Suspiró y tiró la píldora dentro de su boca. Luego bebió, aunque no quiso tragar. Una arcada, y luego un rostro de insatisfacción, alejando el vaso, como si fuera eso lo asqueroso.

—Sí, lo sé. No saben bien. Anda, recuéstate y esperemos—

Dejó caer la cabeza. Sentía como si taladraran en sus huesos, pero debía ser paciente. Dante le cubrió con un edredón, y cayó a su lado, de costado, mirándole.

—No debí desprotegerte tanto—susurró.

— ¿Bromeas? Tú me salvaste—

— ¿De qué? ¿O a cambio de qué? Mírate… o siéntete, mejor dicho. No me agrada verte así—

—Se me está pasando—susurró, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Dante sólo suspiró y le abrigó más.

Llegó, casi una hora más tarde, la mujer a la que Dante llamaba si había problemas médicos. Sabía más que el resto, así que era la "encargada" de las curaciones post-misión.

— ¿Y? ¿Las pastillas funcionaron? —

—Algo—susurró Nero, recostado.

Ella se acercó y comenzó a estudiarle. Un rato de dolor que hizo pasar al menor de edad y ya le tenía un tobillo con vendaje.

—Si Nero sale a misión antes de que yo te diga… voy a golpearte, en serio—advirtió.

—Bien, bien. Me parece ¿Vendrás todos los días a verlo? —

—Me quedaré aquí a verlo—

Dante se extrañó, pero bajó los hombros.

—Bueno, alguien que le cuide—

Dante se alejó de la habitación. Nero se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Actúa muy diferente cuando estoy yo, se nota—

—Tal vez porque la idea es que nadie sepa—

La mujer se sonrió.

—Tranquilo, voy a salir durante el día y ustedes tendrán tiempo a solas, pero en serio. Te desgarraste un tobillo, no sé cómo, pero no me importa, así que NO tendrás actividad física tan exigente. Por eso te prohibí salir a trabajar—

Nero quería preguntar algo; su rostro estaba indeciso.

—Ahh… tener relaciones sexuales no entra en el rango de actividad física exigente—

— ¬¬ — —Sí, gracias, que tierna—

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, suspirando.

— ¿No era eso lo que querías preguntar? —

—Claro—

— ¬¬— —Bien, yo me largo—

— ¿Dónde vas? —

—Dante está aquí, y supongo que no va a dejar que salgas, y no sólo porque yo se lo pedí, sino porque te quiere. No corres peligro… sólo que yo debo fingir—

—Claro, claro—

Dante abrió los ojos; el recuerdo. Le había devuelto a la memoria la idea de que Lady estaba vigilándole.

No, no era cierto. Ella había salido. Hace poco. Y había dicho que tardaría. De nuevo. Su misión, en aquel momento, era cuidar de Nero. Se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación. Ya de tarde, le había llevado a su cuarto, para dejarle descansar tranquilo.

Abrió un poco la puerta, y pudo verle durmiendo; se acercó con una hermosa sonrisa, apreciándole, disfrutando de la imagen de su rostro. Llegó a la cabecera de la cama y se acuclilló frente a él.

_**Dante: **_

_Nero era simplemente hermoso. De día, de noche… cuando dormía… si babeada… como fuera. De verdad, me sentía feliz de lo mucho que le amaba. _

_No podía dormirme sin pensar en él antes. Y me daba cuenta de lo… bien… y agradable que se sentía, amar a alguien como Nero… y que ese alguien te correspondiera y te amara de la misma manera._

_Pero recuerdo… que desde aquel día, a Nero comenzaron a pasarle cosas malas._

Acarició, con cuidado de no despertarle, su rostro y los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus párpados. Sonrió y se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el colchón.

—Nero… —suspiró—Prometo que no voy a dejar que jamás vuelva a pasarte algo malo—

Se quedó junto a él. Pretendía cuidarle mientras viviera. Jamás, se le habría cruzado por la mente, la idea de que se alejara de él… o de su muerte.

Lady llegó tarde; se culpó a sí misma de haber llegado atrasada, pero la verdad le daba lo mismo. Después de todo, estaría Dante cuidándole, aunque no lo demostrara. Fue a verle a su habitación; ya era más de medianoche, y el demonio adulto de tez blanca dormía, ni siquiera cubierto del todo con el cubrecama ni las frazadas; bastante descuidado. Cerró la puerta con cautela, y vio a Nero de pie frente a ella, en la puerta de su cuarto, afirmándose, intentando caminar.

— ¿Qué crees que haces de pie? —

—Tenía hambre… y recordé que Dante había dejado la mitad de una pizza—

Ella sonrió.

—Vuelve a cama, yo te la llevaré—

El menor volvió a su cama, y se recostó.

—Parece que las cosas van bien—

—Más de lo que crees—

_**Dante:  
**__Desperté__. Miré la hora. Era bastante temprano, yo no solía despertarme a las nueve de la mañana. Fui a ver a Nero. Dormía, siempre tan plácidamente. Le di una caricia, y recordé a Lady. Me moví un poco, y la vi en el sofá, cubierta por uno de sus edredones._

_Así que salí._

_Tiempo después, me di cuenta que lo que decía Credo era cierto. Por lo visto, Sanctus se había dado cuenta de lo que era Nero. Había visto en él a un demonio. Su Devil Bringer le delataba con facilidad. Y me di cuenta… de que tendría que proteger a mi panquequito más que nunca._

**Bueno… espero les haya gustado el capi, fue algo cortito… lo sé.**

**Y las respuestas a los comentarios del capítulo; **

**SirenaLoreley: **jajaja. Pues si, hay que comprender que Nero es un nene tierno, XD. Muy diferente a lo que se ve en el juego original, pero creo que es la magia que entregan los fics. De poder cambiar la forma de pensar de algunos personajes, por eso Dante es tan tierno XD.

Y no hay que preocuparse, pues no hay primera sin segunda ni segunda sin tercera (muahahahah)

Nos vemos pronto, gracias por postear y leer :3

**KaechiSparda: **debo decir que me encata recibir posts, es incluso hasta adictivo leerlos, XD. Y si, la idea era que Nero terminara "rápido", jajaja. Pero por otro lado, ¿Quién no se rendiría ante los encantos de Dante? ;)

Y que bien que te haya gustado lo de "tienes algo blanco ahí", creo que esa fue mi idea XD.

Bueno, nos veremos. Besos para ti también y gracias por darte el tiempo de leer este fic.


	7. Chapter 7

_**:) Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente.**_

_**Decidí publicar rápido el capitulo 7 porque así tengo todo más organizado y así sólo publico los días JUEVES. Como este es mi primer Fic, hago cosas y cambio, y así pruebo de todo. XD**_

_**Y cambio nuevamente, las respuestas a los comentarios estarán arriba. Así, si contesto algo que tiene que ver con el siguiente cap., tendrán la intriga de antes, o no les diré lo mismo que ya leyeron.**_

_**Y… aquí respondo.**_

_**SirenaLoreley: **_Bueno… creo que es bueno ver a un Dante así de dulce de vez en cuando XD. Y se podrá ver mucho mas de la Orden y de Sanctus fastidiando a Dante y a Nero, muahahahaha. A esperar. Y un beso de vuelta, gracias por postear ;)

_**Kaechi Sparda: **_Digo de inmediato que todo se pondrá feísimo… muy feo para ambos (nuevamente muahahahaha), especialmente para el pequeñito (risa malvada).Sí… ambos sufrirán mucho.

Bueno, cuídate mucho, gracias por seguir esta mi primera historia, y especialmente por postear.

PUZZLE6; DEVIL MAY CRY; DANTE X NERO

:3

Nero se recuperó al cabo de una semana y media. Su pierna dejó de doler, y pudo correr y saltar desde grandes alturas, lo que le favorecía, no sólo en su vida "laboral"; sino que también en su vida como amante. Lady ya no estaría todo el tiempo con ellos, podría tener más libertades con Dante.

Aunque la libertad, aquella noche, se redujo a un bar.

Caminaban por las calles. Nero había comenzado a molestar a Dante para salir del bar, al ver que las luces en las calles aparecían. Luego de algunas horas de verle bebiendo. Nero se había jurado jamás volver a beber, ya que una vez lo hizo, como si imitara a Dante, y todo se redujo a un horrendo dolor de cabeza por la mañana y un sabor a vómito en la boca.

Aunque lo hizo nuevamente. Recordando, eso sí, el dolor que padecía al día siguiente. Tomó un vaso suave, mientras que Dante, con algo más de resistencia, por lo visto, bebía más.

Salió con un aspecto muy embriagado, aunque no lo estaba. Nero le afirmaba. Una excusa para caminar abrazado a su torso.

Caminando y conversando, se vieron de pronto, atacados por ocho encapuchados. Cuatro de ellos se encargaron a separar a Nero de Dante. Le arrastraron hacia el callejón cercano a ellos. Uno de ellos mantuvo sus brazos atrapados e inmóviles a su espalda. Otro, le apuntaba con un arma al cuello, vigilándole, mientras los otros dos, le revisaban.

Lograron encontrar su arma y una billetera, que guardó uno de ellos, con recelo, en su vestuario. La víctima comenzaba a desesperarse. Devil Bringer no respondía a sus órdenes, y sin armas, era lo único que le defendía. Su fuerza sobrenatural se la había llevado el poco alcohol que había bebido.

Quien le registraba cayó al suelo herido de una bala. Su nerviosismo al verse asaltado y sin defensa, le impidió reaccionar. Quien le revisaba saltó sobre el atacante, aunque cayó al suelo, revolcándose y gimiendo de dolor. Sintió que era empujado y cayó al suelo, arrodillado. Los dos que le vigilaban e inmovilizaban, cayeron también.

— ¡¿Nero? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás bien? —

El menor, que había sido levantado por Dante, cayó sentado en el suelo, aún conmocionado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —

Nero sacudió su cabeza y revisó su mano. No había reaccionado como comúnmente lo hacía.

—Nero… mírame— El mayor comenzaba a preocuparse. Su compañero movía la cabeza hacia él, viéndole borroso y escuchándole lejos. Hizo una arcada y comenzó a marearse, terminando en los brazos de Dante, inconsciente.

Éste sólo suspiró. Le cargó en su espalda y comenzó a avanzar. Se detuvo al ver los cadáveres de sus asaltantes a la luz, y movió con el pie uno de ellos, notando a sirvientes de la Orden.

Miró a su alrededor. La calle estaba totalmente vacía, salvo por algunas voces ebrias que venían del bar del que habían salido.

Dejó a Nero apoyado en la pared, y se arrodilló a ver a sus asaltantes. Quitó las máscaras de éstos, y encontró a jóvenes de 20 a 28 años bajo las capuchas.

Nero resbaló y cayó con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Dante se detuvo a revisar si estaba bien, levantándole la cabeza y viéndole, y continuó.

Le tomó en su espalda nuevamente, y se internó en el bosque, caminando hacia Devil May Cry y hablándole, aunque éste no le escuchara.

Nero despertó a la mañana siguiente, con calma. Miró a su alrededor y se vio en la habitación de Dante, en su misma cama, pero solo. Sacó a Devil Bringer bajo la cama, y la miraba, curioso. Quería comprender por qué, la noche anterior, no había reaccionado como planeaba.

Dante se apareció al sentirle despierto, y se acercó a su cama. Se sentó en su esquina, y pasó su mano por la mejilla del menor, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? —

El menor, de pronto, comenzó a sollozar. Su rostro se entristeció y se abrazó al torso del mayor. Dante se extrañó, pero correspondió a su abrazo.

— No, Rayos, eres un demonio… ¿cómo vas a llorar? No llores… tranquilo…—

— ¡No pude defenderme! —sollozó.

Le tranquilizó por un momento. Se dejó caer en su cama de lado, abrazado por la cintura por el menor, quien dejó de sollozar a los minutos.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó.

—Te desmayaste y te traje en la espalda—

Escondió su cabeza bajo la suya, pasando sus brazos por su torso. El mayor tomó su cabeza y le obligó a mirarle. Dio un beso a su frente, y se apoyó un minuto.

—No tengas miedo, Nero—susurró.

—No es que tenga miedo—

— ¿Entonces? —

—Si Devil Bringer sigue sin responder como anoche… —

—Es miedo—suspiró —A ver—

Sacó su mano bajo el cubrecama y la miró por un minuto.

— Está algo más fría de lo normal—

Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, hasta que escucharon un desesperado llamado en la puerta. Una mano apresurada golpeaba la puerta, así que Dante se vio obligado a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla, entró el hermano adoptivo de Nero, deteniéndose al verle.

— ¡Hm! Credo ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? —

— ¿Dónde está Nero? ¡Necesito verlo de inmediato! —

—Está en mi pieza—

El comandante avanzó, pero se detuvo.

— ¿Dónde está tu pieza? —

Volteó los ojos y avanzó. Credo le siguió. Nero sólo se extrañó al ver a su hermano adoptivo frente a él.

— ¿Estás bien? —

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Soy de la Orden, sé que te atacaron anoche—

Bajó la mirada.

—Ah… eso—

El mayor se lanzó a abrazarle. Le soltó al minuto, revisándole.

—Estás bien—

— ¿Tú cómo sabes sobre lo de anoche? —

—Porque lo escuché, Nero. Sanctus estaba hablando de su plan para secuestrarte. Quería secuestrarte y llevarte a algún lugar no sé dónde… déjame ver tu brazo—

—Sabes lo que pasa con Devil Bringer—

—Usaron algo para inhibirlo—

—Imposible—

— ¿Quién escuchó? ¿Tú o yo? —

—Perdona—bajó su semblante—Explica… ¿cómo pudieron inhibir mis ataques? —

Dante se mantenía apoyado en la puerta, escuchando con atención, muy serio y de brazos cruzados.

—No sé exactamente qué usaron. Mientras esté en el palacio, intentaré averiguar qué fue lo que usaron y cómo funciona. Después, vendré. Vine ahora porque escuché que los habían asaltado—

—Corrección. A mí no me asaltaron. No me robaron—

Credo miró a su hermano.

— ¿Te robaron algo? —

—Dante recuperó mi arma y mi billetera, así que nada—

—Bueno… los ocho soldados que mandaron no volvieron, supongo que tú tuviste algo que ver en esto—

—No sólo algo, tuve que ver del todo en esto ¿Quieres algo de beber? —

—Un vodka—suspiró.

Volteó su cabeza y miró a su hermano.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —

—Fue sólo el susto—

El demonio volvió con el vaso.

—A todo esto… ¿por qué Nero está en tu cama? Creí que tenía la habitación de huéspedes, ¿me equivoco? —

Ambos se miraron, sintiéndose atrapados.

— ¿Has pensado en cargar a tu hermano, de 16 años, más de 60 kilos como mínimo, desde el centro de Fortuna hasta aquí, que es media hora de bosque?... todo oscuro… Inténtalo. Te duele la espalda. Pensaba en dejarlo en el sofá, pero me esforcé un par de minutos más para que descansara tranquilo—

Nero miró a su hermano, esperando a su reacción. Éste sólo bebió.

—Que bien por ti—concluyó.

Dante suspiró a sus espaldas, y observó al menor con un deje de satisfacción. Luego, se retiró. Si Credo estaba de su lado, podría estar más tranquilo.

—Después de todo, tenías razón—comentó Dante, tomando su taza.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Nero está en peligro. Serio. Tú mencionas que quería secuestrarlo ¿No sabes para qué? —

Credo negó.

— ¿Qué les hacen a los demonios cuando los llevan? Por ejemplo… si me llevaran a mí al cuartel… ¿qué me harían? —

—Matarte, Dante—

—Entonces hay que hacer algo con Nero—

Credo le miró, serio.

Cuando el menor apareció, Dante acomodaba sus armas. Al parecer, las quería todas cerca. Ahora, caían tras su escritorio, tras él.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —

Sin detenerse, le observó y sonrió.

—Hay que estar siempre alertas, Nero. Ante cualquier cosa—

— ¿Qué me ocultas? —

La pregunta le detuvo. Se preguntó, mentalmente, si sería adecuado contarle la verdad.

—Hay problemas, Nero—

Llegó a la conclusión, de que sí.

—Puedo darme cuenta, ¿pero de qué tipo? —

Volvió a dudar.

—Pues, lo que sucedió anoche…—

— ¿Soy yo? —

No le gustaba decirlo, pero asintió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

Nero cayó sentado en el sofá.

—Sanctus se ha enterado de lo que eres. Se dio cuenta de que eres un demonio—

— ¡No soy un demonio! —Francamente, cuando Nero gritaba aquello, sentía que su corazón se destrozaba.

—Eres semi demonio, lo sé. Pero eso a Sanctus no le interesa. Te quiere muerto. Voy a protegerte, Nero… lo juro—avanzó y se arrodilló frente a él—Sé que están haciendo planes y todo… pero Credo está de nuestro lado. Y aunque Kyrie no lo quiera, también lo está. Nos darán información necesaria. Cualquier cosa que suceda… —… —Voy a protegerte. Aunque me cueste la vida—

El menor se abrazó a él.

—Tengo miedo, Dante… —susurró.

Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Cada vez que su cuerpo se aferraba al suyo buscando protección y seguridad.

—Lo sé—le apretó aún más fuerte—Estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte solo. No, jamás. No tengas miedo, no voy a dejarte solo—

— ¿Deberé esforzarme más en batalla, verdad? —

—Hay que descubrir algo para que Devil Bringer pueda actuar aún a pesar del inhibidor—

Suspiró.

—No lo creo. Pero supongo que podré valerme de mis armas—

—Descuida, yo voy a estar siempre con tigo—

Volvió a abrazarle; podía sentir cómo el miedo se movía bajo la piel de Nero.

—No tengas miedo, pastelito—le soltó, se detuvo frente a él, mirándole, acomodó su cabello y besó su frente con ternura.

—Voy a estar siempre que me necesites. No tengas miedo—

Dante aprendió que el miedo no se quita con un par de palabras. Despertó en la madrugada, y Nero no estaba a su lado, en su cama. Se levantó, y le encontró tomando agua, apoyado en la mesa. El brazo en el que sostenía el vaso castañeaba, y su mirada se veía perdida.

—Calma, Nero—susurró, abrazándose a él por la espalda. Por favor, comprende que estás seguro—

Se volteó y se abrazó a él, sollozando.

—Prométeme, Dante… que me vas a proteger—

—Lo prometo, Nero. Descuida, voy a cuidarte siempre. Voy a estar allí siempre para ti. Comprende—

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le condujo a su habitación. Le cubrió; él a su lado. Acariciaba su vientre con ternura.

—Vas a estar bien aquí, descuida—susurró.

Se acercó a besarle. Podía ser una forma de calmarle. Le abrazaba por la cintura y bajaba, acariciando sus muslos cubiertos por un pantalón gris de pijama, tomando, con su dedo anular y medio, el elástico del pantalón e intentando deslizarlo, sin dejar de besarse. Nero se divertía con la situación. Le hacía olvidar el problema. Se colgaba del cuello del mayor, deslizando sus manos por su espalda; al llegar a su cintura, moviéndose hasta su vientre, subiendo a su pecho. No había nada que sacar, ambos dormían prácticamente semidesnudos. Dante le tomó por la espalda, levantándole, rozando sus labios por su pecho desnudo, haciendo gemir y susurrar al menor; abrazarse a su cuello y juntar sus cabezas, sus labios, sus cabellos; sentir el olor de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios, que le hipnotizaban.

—Mh… no me hagas esperar… —rogó— ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche mirándome? —

Dante se sonrió. Le dejó caer sobre la cama, le desvistió por completo y cayó sobre él, volviendo a besarle, sosteniendo su rostro con la mano izquierda… con la derecha afirmándose, comenzando con un tierno movimiento de la cadera, sintiendo cómo se extendía el placer por el cuerpo de su pequeña criaturita, gimiendo y arqueando la espalda.

Un grito agónico cada vez que comienza la penetración, pero se da cuenta de que cada vez se siente más suave y más ligero. Más placentero. Afirma la cabecera de la cama con severidad, sintiendo el azote del cuerpo de su amante mayor, cómo le hace gemir y olvidar todo a su alrededor. Una última estocada y siente cómo Nero se acurruca a su lado. Cinco minutos después, ya está dormido, y Dante le observa, dándose cuenta de lo que tendrá que hacer para protegerle.

Dante se puso de acuerdo con Credo y comenzaron a juntarse más seguido. Después de todo, ambos querían lo mismo, aunque el mortal no supiera la verdadera razón del demonio para hacerlo. Discutían planes para mantenerle a salvo, estrategias. Todo tipo de artimañas que, de paso, mantuvieran tranquilo a Nero.

Todo se volvió de color oscuro cuando Credo quiso visitarles en Devil May Cry, sin que Kyrie se enterara. Siempre se molestaba, o trataba de convencer a su hermano de hacer volver a Nero.

Nero dormía muy abrazado a la cintura de Dante, quien dormía boca arriba, con la cabeza algo ladeada. Entre algunas de las cosas que habían discutido con Credo, era que ante cualquier problema GRAVE, él podría encontrar una llave a la agencia buscando cerca de la puerta. La encontraba muy mimetizada con uno de los palos de madera que adornaban cada lado. Era bastante temprano, pero supuso que no les importaría que llegara una media hora antes y preparara algo. Abrió, y se encontró con que, al parecer, ambos dormían, y supuso que sería una buena oportunidad para despertar a Dante y explicarle algunas cosas.

Pero antes, quería ver a Nero. Avanzó a su cuarto, y no le encontró. Su ropa estaba ahí, pero no descartaba la opción de que hubiera salido.

Pero el celular que le había regalado estaba sobre la repisa al lado de su cama.

Así que decidió ir a preguntarle a Dante. Si no estaba…

Abrió con sigilo la puerta, y encontró, con sorpresa, a ambos en la misma cama. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta a mirar, aún sin querer creer o tomar conclusiones apresuradas. Sacudió la cabeza y avanzó, con sigilo, hasta situarse al lado de la cama. A ambos se les veía bien. No tenían signos de alcohol o drogadicción. Se asomó un poco, y vio cómo su hermano adoptivo abrazaba con seguridad al demonio que le protegía, y escondía la cabeza en su pecho. Dante respondía el abrazo casi de la misma forma.

Y lo peor de todo, al menos para él, era que ambos estaban semi desnudos.

Su mente comenzó a hacer nexos. Establecer relaciones, y comprender alguna que otra cosa. Tal vez, aquella escena, algo tenía que ver con la situación en la que Nero quería irse de la agencia. Pero si era así, quedaban cosas por entender y preguntas que hacer. O con el hecho de que Dante últimamente haya estado excesivamente preocupado por él.

Pero,

— Joder que lo han ocultado bien—susurró.

Se puso de pie, cerró la puerta con extrema delicadeza y salió. Dejó todo tal y como estaba, y se dispuso a volver a Fortuna, aún torturado por la imagen.

Aún peor que la imagen mental… Nero no le había tenido la suficiente confianza, a ninguno de sus dos hermanos, como para explicarles lo que le estaba sucediendo.

O más bien, que le había sucedido.

_**Cha-cháaaannn!**_

_**Credo se enteró de la relación entre Dante y Nero, ¿qué hará con aquel delicioso secreto?  
XDDD**_

_**(PRÓXIMO JUEVES)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again!**_

_**Voy a salirme un momento del protocolo de Fanfiction para expresar mi felicidad por el rescate de los 33 mineros en Atacama. Que sepa todo el mundo que es algo muy emocionante, y algo que hace sentir a Chile unido… y algo por lo que vale la pena estar cuerdo.**_

_**Porque situaciones como ésta, del maravilloso y emocionante rescate de los 33 de Atacama… será algo que quedará en nuestras retinas para siempre (ganas de llorar XD )**_

_**Chile, un país que en su bicentenario ha atravesado por tantas dificultades, siempre hemos sabido salir adelante.**_

_**Y muchas gracias a todo el mundo por su preocupación. Que Chile puede.**_

_**Se puede!**_

_**:) **_

_**Ejem… eso fue extra… continúo… **_

_**Gracias a los que me leen por comentar y por leer este primer fic.**_

_**Y aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios;**_

_**SirenaLoreley: **_Debo agradecerte de antemano por estar siempre tan atenta del Puzzle6, eso me da una buena primera experiencia de subir Fics, jajaja.

Bueno… y sobre tu comentario, sí, debo decir que Credo ha quedado turbado, pero no necesariamente por lo que es, sino por otra cosa que él mismo va a explicar aquí. Y aquí veremos qué hace con este "delicioso secreto", muahaha.

Bueno, gracias por postear y hasta el próximo jueves XDDD

_**Kaechi Sparda: **_Doy gracias de inmediato por el cumplido de la novela, jajaja. Y aquí mismo sabremos qué sucede con Credo y qué hace con este secretillo que tiene entre manos.

Y por supuesto, ¿cómo no amar a esta pareja? ¡Viva el Yaoi! XDDD JAJAJ

Bueno, nos vemos el próximo jueves, gracias por seguir esta historia. :3

_**Y aquí a ver qué sucede…**_

PUZZLE6; DEVIL MAY CRY; DANTE X NERO

Fuera de aquel ajetreo en la cabeza de Credo, Dante reaccionó. Por un momento… sólo por un momento, creyó haber sentido algo que le alertó. Pero ya no sentía nada. Cerró los ojos y se quedó sin respirar por unos momentos. Recorrió, sensorialmente, toda su agencia, pero estaba vacía y sin presencia de algún demonio o alguien extraño.

Ni siquiera de alguien conocido, aunque seguía desconfiando.

Pero sonrió y se relajó. Un suave estirar del cuerpo, y luego volvió a cubrirse, mirando cómo Nero dormía. Solía despertar antes que él, así que se entretenía por algunos momentos, mirándole con ternura.

Luego, se ponía de pie. Cada vez que lo hacía, se volteaba para ver cómo Nero se acomodaba y se explayaba en dos plazas de cama, suspirando o gimiendo por lo bajo. Volvía a estirarse. Caminó por su agencia, revisando todo. Claramente sentía algo extraño. Sus sentidos se lo decían, pero no había nada. Tal vez, ya había estado. Pensado esto, comenzó a ver si faltaba algo. No. Nada. Todo estaba en su correcto lugar.

— ¡Hm! —se quejó.

Pero optó por entrar a la ducha.

Se distrajo un momento bajo el agua. Luego a vestirse. Nero seguía durmiendo. Era bueno para eso, y Dante siempre se sonreía así mismo cuando pensaba aquella frase.

"Es lo que mejor sabe hacer"

Claro que lo decía en broma.

"No es cierto" agregaba.

Se estaba preparando algo de desayunar. Tanto para él, como para Nero, que despertaría en una media hora más, cuando sonara su celular. Si lo olvidaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, iba a buscarlo y lo dejaba en la almohada. Las vibraciones se sentían fuertes a través de aquella tela. Muy concentrado estaba en que el hervidor calentara el agua, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Por la forma de golpear, era Credo. Solía hacerlo de manera estridente. Ni Lady ni Trish golpeaban, así que era obvio.

—Llegas temprano—

Credo le mostraba la mejor sonrisa que podía, en posición semi firme.

—Tenía algo que discutir con tigo. Y quería venir a visitarles ¿Puedo? —

—Claro, pasa—

Dante no sentía nada extraño en su actitud. Credo avanzó y se ubicó en la mesa, esperando.

—Y dime, Credo… ¿a qué vienes? —

—Muy bien, no resisto—exclamó— ¿¡Podrías ser más… sincero… y no tan notorio… respecto a lo que tienes con Nero! —

— ¿Que yo soy qué? ¿Qué me llamo cómo? —

Solía hacer esa pregunta cada vez que alguna pregunta le sacaba de quicio, aunque ésta vez lo hizo de forma inconsciente.

—Dante… vine hace algo más de media hora… y entré… y tú y Nero dormían en la misma pieza, en la misma cama… abrazados… y durmiendo en ropa interior… por favor, ten la suficiente hombría y valentía como para decirme que lo que creo es verdad—reclamó, con una mueca de hastío y cansancio.

Dante quedó en seco. No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

— ¿Qué tú qué? —

— ¿Hace cuánto que tú y mi hermano tienen algo? —preguntó.

Credo se veía bastante serio. Decidió responder.

—Pues… ¿de qué hablas? —

—Dante, en serio. Ya me di cuenta que ustedes tienen algo. Y créeme, no los juzgo. Tampoco los critico. Pero necesito saber algunas cosas para saber si debo apoyar a mi hermano… o llevármelo de aquí—

— ¡¿Llevártelo? No, Credo… ¡no puedes sólo llegar y llevártelo! —

—Eso responde a mi primera pregunta. Responde la segunda, ¿hace cuánto que están juntos? —

Dante volvió a quedar en silencio. El hervidor se detuvo, pero el demonio no le tomó en cuenta.

—No debería ser yo quien responda esto. Más bien… creo que deberías discutirlo con Nero. Yo sé que a él no le va a gustar la situación. Supongo que se sentirá incómodo. Se supone que sólo nosotros dos sabemos esto—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? —

—Desde que me viniste a pedir que lo cuidara—

El comandante movió la cabeza, suspirando.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—

—Sí, lo sé. Me siento…—miró un momento al humano—olvídalo—

—No, dilo—

—Me siento orgulloso del tiempo que llevamos—

—Tercera pregunta, ¿te has acostado con él? —

Dante se puso de pie y buscó el hervidor.

—Oh, cielos, eso responde del todo mi pregunta—suspiró—Casi ni siquiera puedo creerlo, es tan… difícil—

—Ahora responde algo tú ¿Qué tanto te afecta el saber que tu hermano tiene una relación con un hombre? —

— ¿Es bisexual u homosexual? —

—Homosexual. Por lo visto…—

—No termines—

—Contesta ¿Te afecta tanto? —inquirió el hijo de Sparda.

—No me afecta el hecho de que esté con un hombre. Y lo que pase después será algo que determinaré siguiendo sus respuestas… pero me extraña el hecho de que llevan tanto tiempo juntos… y ni Kyrie ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta—

—Intentamos ser lo más discretos posibles… cuando empezamos con esto, nos propusimos que nadie lo supiera—

Credo asintió, y recibió un tazón entre sus manos.

— ¿Lo amas tanto como parece? —

Dante se sonrió, dándole la espalda, terminando de prepararse algo.

—Mucho. Supongo que eso explica el hecho de que cuando me pediste que le cuidara… después de un tiempo, comencé a preocuparme mucho más por él—

— ¿Y por eso últimamente hemos estado haciendo tantos planes? —recordó.

—Buen punto—

Dante no quería responder nada más, de verdad que la situación era incómoda. Unos quince, veinte minutos después, sintieron los pasos del menor caminando hacia ellos. Credo le observó con una sonrisa, saludándole con la mano.

—Buenos días, Nero—

Nero se quedó un momento, pensando. Dante le daba la espalda, bebiendo su café.

—Buenos días, Credo… ¿porqué aquí tan temprano? —

—Nada preocupante. Venía a hablar con Dante, ya que últimamente hemos tenido tantos planes para tu propia protección. O más bien, él ha tenido ideas para aquello ¿Vamos a comer algo más tarde? —

—Bien… vamos—comentó, extrañado—Y… ¿no crees que Dante ha tenido ideas porque tú le encargaste ser mi tutor? —

—Olvídalo, Nero. Son indirectas, ya lo sabe todo—

— ¿Qué sabe todo de qué? —

—De que están juntos. Felicitaciones, ya llevan casi seis meses y no me habías dicho nada—sonrió, prácticamente irónico.

Ganas de vomitar; un mareo. Y un sonrojo en todo el rostro que le dejó sin aliento por unos segundos. Aunque al semi demonio le pareció una semana entera.

—Entonces…—

—Ya sabe todo. Nos vio durmiendo hoy en la mañana—

Nero no pudo deshacerse del rubor por un buen rato.

—Puedo explicarlo…—

—Hablas como si hubieras hecho algo malo. No creo que estés haciendo algo malo, Nero. Cálmate. Estoy a favor de lo que sea que hagan. En serio. Sólo me quejo de que no me hayas contado lo que te estaba pasando. Me lo tuviste escondido todo este tiempo—

— ¿No era lógico que lo escondiéramos? —murmuró Dante, volviendo a entrecerrar sus labios sobre la taza.

—Sí. Le encuentro lógica. Pero no lo apoyo ¿Qué dices, Nero? ¿Dejarías de ser una señal de "alto" para venir a comer algo? —

Nero sólo asintió.

— Anda, siéntate y desayuna—

El mayor de los demonios se puso de pie, y el menor ocupó aquel lugar.

—En serio, Nero, ya tranquilízate. No te estoy acusando de nada. Ni siquiera te critico. Sabes que te apoyo en todo. Incluso en esto—

—Es incómodo—susurró.

—Lo sé. No creas que para mí es un placer pensar en las preguntas que quiero hacerte. Pero… es una obligación moral. Dante, ¡traje algo! —

—Ya lo vi— exclamó, dirigiéndose a la pizza sobre la mesa—Debo salir de todos modos. Si no se la van a comer, guárdenla—

— ¿Y tú a dónde piensas ir? —

A Nero le hubiera gustado hacer aquella pregunta, pero se mantenía en silencio, preparándose algo de café.

—Debo ir a misión. Nero, ¡tú no tomes tanto café!—

Se cubrió con la chaqueta y se dispuso a irse, pero Credo le interrumpió.

— ¿El baño? —

—Ya sabes dónde está—

—Claro, claro—

Se puso de pie y desapareció con rapidez. Ambos demonios le observaron, omitiendo el detalle de que la escena había sido preparada por el mismo, y de lo obvio que había sido, sólo para que el menor se pusiera de pie y se abrazara al mayor.

—Cálmate, va a hacerte unas preguntas y nada más. Ya le respondí algunas cosas. Sé que va a ser incómodo, pero comprende que en realidad Credo quiere apoyarte en todo. Sólo que quiere asegurarse de que yo sea la opción indicada para ti. Te veré más tarde, cuídate—

Depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

—Cuídate tú también—

—Claro—acarició su cabello un minuto, y levantó su mentón al ver lo preocupado que se veía—No me gusta cuando te pones así, vamos. Sonríe. Tu hermano te apoya, es algo que te aterraba, ¿no? —

—De todos modos no sabes lo incómodo y raro que se siente esto—

Dante no lo sentía, pero Credo les observaba tras la pared. No parecía que actuaran. Cuando Dante se retiró, tras haber dado un beso al menor, entró al baño a mojarse. Salió secándose, sacudiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿vendrás más tarde a almorzar con migo? —

Nero asintió.

— ¿Qué clase de preguntas vas a hacerme? —

Se encontraban ambos recibiendo el pedido que habían hecho. Nero aún tenía la cabeza baja.

—Supongo que… no le dirás a Kyrie lo que acabas de ver, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Me crees tan chismoso? —

—No lo sé. Tal vez, no lo cuentes por chismear, sino por otra razón—

— ¿Y cuál sería esa razón? —

—No lo sé, tú estás chismeando—

Credo tornó la mirada.

—No voy a decirle a Kyrie, Nero. No si no lo prefieres así—

—Se espantaría—

—No de ese modo—

Suspiró.

—Muy bien. Hora de preguntas y respuestas ¿Hace cuánto que están juntos? —

—Seis meses—

— ¿Ya han tenido relaciones? —

Cuando Credo le hacía preguntas en las que esperaba su hermano fuera sincero, tomaba a Devil Bringer. Si se alteraba algo en él, era porque mentía. Nero retiró la mano al oír la pregunta.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó el comandante, volviendo a tomar la mano de su hermano.

—Desde hace seis meses—

—No te estoy preguntando cuando empezaron, te estoy preguntando…—

—Ya sé lo que me estás preguntando. Hace seis meses que… ya van seis meses desde que nos acostamos—

Credo se detuvo un minuto, procesando.

—Muy bien… seis meses, eso es mucho ¿No fue…? —

—No, a la fuerza no fue—

—Bueno, eso me calma—suspiró— ¿Lo quieres mucho? —

Asintió. Sólo quería retirar la mano de las de su hermano, pero mientras más rápido respondiera, Credo más rápido preguntaría y más rápido acabaría su sufrimiento.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —

—Tenía miedo al rechazo—

A Nero no le gustaba mucho sincerarse; menos en decir que tenía miedo. Su arrogancia se mantenía intacta.

— ¿Eres… del todo… o te vas por ambos lados? —

—No soy bisexual, por lo visto hasta el momento—

—Bien, bien… ¿algo que quieras decirme? Para romper el hielo—

—No sé que podría ser—

— Los vi cuando Dante se despedía de ti—Vio como Nero retiraba la mano, definitivamente, y se ruborizaba, intentando esconder su vergüenza—Si es que Dante no se había dado cuenta, te quiere mucho. Y eso lo aprecio bastante de él, francamente… tenía menos expectativas con él en lo que a un romance se refiere. Cuando lo veía, creía que sería un demonio tal cual es—

—No, no lo es—sonrió Nero.

—Dime algo sobre él—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque quiero saber—

—Pues… Dante es bastante cuidadoso. En batalla… me ha cuidado mucho y es bastante sensible. Cuando nos asaltaron de la Orden… ya sabes—

—Por eso estabas en su cama—

—No va tanto por ese lado. Dormimos juntos, pero ese día fue… algo instintivo, supongo. De verdad yo me había desmayado, desperté como a las horas después, creo—

Nero levantó la mirada, viendo cómo el comandante de la Orden le observaba serio.

— ¿Ya fue suficiente tortura? —preguntó el menor,

—Sí—sonrió.

Nero respondió a su sonrisa con una suya y se dispuso a comer.

— ¿Y de verdad que no me juzgas? —

—Si con Dante estás bien, entonces no. Si pasa algo… supongo que voy a responsabilizarle de cualquier cosa y la relación entre él y yo va a cambiar—

Asintió, aceptando la condición.

Cuando Dante volvió, Nero le esperaba sometido bajo Trish y Lady, quienes le maternizaban entre caricias, abrazos y besos. Y era tarde. El demonio tardó más de lo esperado.

— ¿Y ustedes? —

—Vinimos a verte a ti y al pequeñito—

Nero sólo se mantenía ahí, quieto, sonriendo disimuladamente a Dante.

—Bueno, cuídenlo—

— ¿Y tú dónde vas? —

—A dormir, claro. Vengo cansado—

#############

Llegaban al año de la relación que habían establecido juntos. Y claro, Dante molestó con que quería algo cursi y especial. Y alejados de visitas y todo el mundo. Pero claro, el trabajo de caza demonios se interpuso.

—No, Nero… tú te quedas aquí. Vamos, hazme caso. No voy a tardar mucho. Después nos juntaremos, ¿bien? —

Al ver el rostro de desagrado de Nero, Dante se sonrió, y se abrazó a él.

—Es imposible que me tarde tanto, Nero. No te preocupes, volveré temprano y celebraremos el año—sonrió.

Le dio un beso y se retiró. El menor sólo cayó sentado sobre el sofá, terminando su almuerzo.

Pero con ansias, llegó la tarde. Casi anochecía. Se juntaría con Dante casi a las 20:00. Y la verdad estaba ansioso en saber en qué terminaría todo, o dónde planeaba llevarle.

Faltaban alrededor de quince minutos. Y Nero permanecía sentado en el suelo, en medio del bosque, apoyado en un árbol. Se entretenía, por mientras, escuchando su música. Hasta que sus oídos le avisaron de la presencia de alguien más en el lugar.

— ¿Dante? —llamó.

Sentía más personas. No era sólo una. Detuvo la música y se detuvo a escuchar. Por suerte, cargaba a Blue Rose. La sacó y cargó de inmediato, escondiéndola bajo su gabardina. Miraba a todos lados, con un rastro de preocupación y miedo en su rostro. Los sentía a ambos lados. No estaba tranquilo. Finalmente, alguien se atrevió a atacarle. No dio. Nero se corrió, llegando a los brazos de dos individuos más. Los reconoció de inmediato como miembros de la Orden. Claro, la Orden de a Espada seguía persiguiéndole. Perdió cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mano. Le azotaron contra el suelo, y sintió cómo uno de ellos le apuntaba con su propia arma mientras que otro caía sobre él, obligándole a oler algo que le atontaba. Semi inconsciente, dejó de resistirse y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el suelo, con la boca y los ojos entreabiertos, escuchando todo a su alrededor, sin poder o moverse o resistirse.

—Listo—rió uno de ellos.

_***No me ataquen por dejar en suspenso* Muchos programas también lo hacen, jejeje. Y yo soy un programa que sale una vez a la semana, jajaja. Pero bueno.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, y espero con ansias sus Posts.**_

_**Y nos vemos el próximo Jueves :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello again and again! :D**_

_**He vuelto para subir el capítulo 9 del Puzzle6. Ahora se sabrá qué sucede con Nero y con su secuestro muahahaha.**_

_**Y las respuestas a sus tan queridos post :)**_

_**Kaechi Sparda: **_Sí, lo sé. Soy una total maligna, separé todos los capítulos del Puzzle6 para que quedara en una parte que dejara al lector O.O. Y por lo visto funcionó, muahahaha.

Pero bueno, gracias por postear. Y si quieres saber lo que se avecina para la pareja de los semidemonios… hay que seguir leyendo, jejeje. Pero diré de antemano… que nada bueno (risa maligna). Gracias por postear y seguir la historia :) Besotes ;D

_**SirenaLoreley: **_Síiii…. Credo es un aliado. Es mostrar los sentimientos del personaje jejeje. Y Nerito estaba solo en el medio del bosque porque se suponía que se encontrarían allí. Sabrás porqué más adelante, jeje. Y ahora, sí… Nero pasará por algunos momentos difíciles. A velar por él, jejeje.

Bueno, gracias por seguir la historia… suerte para ti TBN :b

DEVIL MAY CRY; DANTE X NERO; PUZZLE6

Dante llegó apresurado. Veía su celular. Iba tardísimo. 20:32. Llegó y comenzó a recorrer el bosque, extrañándose de la ausencia de Nero. No solía llegar tarde. Menos aún, si tenía todas las de llegar antes.

Esperó un par de minutos y luego se desesperó. Marcó. Algunos segundos después, escuchaba el tono del celular de su compañero. Colgó, y el tono se detuvo.

Volvió a llamar, y nuevamente escuchó, a lo lejos. Ésta vez, caminó, siguiendo el sonido. Luego, comenzó a correr. Se detuvo al escucharlo a su lado. Se volteó con rapidez y exasperación, pero Nero no estaba allí.

Sólo su celular, cubierto de un brillante verde claro en el suelo, iluminado. Lo tomó, con preocupación, y luego, se atrevió a caminar a Fortuna, a preguntar por su amante, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

No podía ver a su alrededor. Su visión estaba interrumpida por una venda, pero se sentía llevado por, a lo menos, cuatro personas. Entre dos, llevaban cada uno de sus brazos. Uno más, les guiaba.

Sintió las escaleras. Descendió con temor; tropezó un par de veces, sin saber dónde pisar.

— ¿Dónde me llevan? —reclamó.

Ninguno respondió.

— ¿¡Dónde me llevan! —exigió.

Sintió un golpe en la espalda que le hizo gemir y otro tras las rodillas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. No pudo afirmarse de nada; ellos le afirmaron.

—Mantente en silencio—le exigieron.

Escuchó el oxidado crujir de un portón y que le empujaban, cayendo en algo frío y duro. Un calabozo. Ahora ¿Dónde?

— ¡¿Qué quieren de mí? —

Sintió que, en silencio, le rodeaban de cadenas; una por el cuello, que casi le ahorcaba, y que le azotaban contra la helada pared.

"Dante, por lo que más quieras, ven a rescatarme" pedía en la mente.

—Díganme qué demonios quieren—

Sintió sus risas.

—Eso mismo. Un demonio—rieron.

Habían envuelto a Devil Bringer en una especie de tela gruesa, y sobre eso, el grillete que le mantenía colgando a la pared, tocando el suelo con la punta de los pies a tientas. Sintió que se iban; la reja que se cerraba, y luego, más bajo, cómo subían las escaleras y cerraban otro par de puertas.

Comenzó a alborotarse; a intentar zafarse, o alcanzar con firmeza el suelo.

—No creas—escuchó.

Se detuvo, con sorpresa. Acababa de notar que había alguien en aquel lugar.

—Eres de ¿dónde? —

— ¿Crees que voy a decirte? —

—Deberías—

Sintió su risa.

—Cállate si no quieres meterte en problemas—

Pasaron muchas horas en aquella incómoda posición; permanecía preocupado de sus tendones, buscando algo positivo de la situación. Rogaba, cada cinco minutos, que su poderoso Dante apareciera por aquella puerta quebrándole el cuello a aquel desconocido, soltando sus cadenas y tomándole por la cintura, besándole y consolándole.

Pero nada.

La puerta seguía sin moverse.

Había logrado mantener la calma por algunas horas, cuando la puerta se abrió. Miró de inmediato, pero el oído le dijo que aquel no era quien esperaba.

— ¿Hay que quitarle la venda? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Al parecer, habían entrado varios.

—Claro que no, vaya si eres imbécil—

Reconoció aquella voz; se alertó, y agudizó a la fuerza su oído. Pero no podía reconocer a su portador.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? —

—Sacarle algo de información—

Nero presionó la musculatura; supuso que debía de empezar a mantenerse firme.

—Mira, Nero, vamos a hacer algo. Estás en esta incómoda situación, no por lo que eres, sino por lo que sabes. Si nos contestas algunas preguntas, vamos a dejarte ir tranquilo—

Sintió un par de sonrisas divertidas.

—Eso depende—contestó.

—Entonces, comencemos. Sabemos que tienes relación con un tal Dante Sparda. Dinos todo lo que sepas de él—

Nero dudó un minuto; entonces era a Dante a quien buscaban. No a él.

—No conozco a ningún Dante. Menos a algún Sparda ¿Qué es eso? Creí que me preguntarían cosas que supiera—

Escuchó un suspiro, y recibió un golpe. Lo resistió con firmeza, pero en el interior, gimiendo de dolor.

—No te metas en más problemas, contéstanos—

—Son de la Orden de la Espada—acusó.

— ¡Contéstanos lo que se te pregunta! ¿Dónde está Dante ahora? —

Se negaba rotundamente a hablar.

—No conozco a ningún Dante Sparda—

—Lo conoces; vives y trabajas con él ¿Dónde está ahora? —

Ya sabían; no quedaba más opción que sólo comenzar a negarse a responder.

—No voy a responder eso—se negó.

—Entonces sí lo conoces, contesta—

Negó.

Recibió otro golpe; un segundo, un tercero y un cuarto. Sintió un amargo sabor en la boca y algo que escurría por allí.

—Contesta. No me tientes—

Se concentró y escupió a la nada; sin saber dónde había alguien. Por lo visto, había dado en el blanco, pues recibió, como respuesta, un insulto y un golpe.

— ¿Te niegas del todo a responder, Nero? —

—Ustedes son de la Orden de la Espada, ¿cómo se supone que pueden hacer esto? —

Sintió que le movían y que era su nariz la que ahora rozaba la superficie vertical tan fría. Un frío en la espalda y en el pecho; al cabo de un par de minutos, se había dado cuenta que le habían desprovisto de la chaqueta y de la pollera bajo él. Comenzó a jadear, sin abrir la boca. Sintió la preparación de algo tras él.

—Entonces… si te niegas a responder… sufre ¿Una última oportunidad? —

—Olvídalo, no voy a responder—

—Ni siquiera sabemos dónde queda la cosa esa—escuchó.

—Cerca de donde lo encontraron, ¿no? —

—Recorrimos todo el perímetro y nada—

—Son unos imbéciles—

Un azote estalló en su espalda, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole gemir de dolor. Le harían algo, pero no estaba tan seguro de que le azotarían. Comenzó a razonar, en medio de cada azote. En el Palacio de Fortuna, en el que alguna vez solía vivir, tenían el calabozo. Un lugar frío, de concreto, en el que llevaban a prisioneros legales y demonios que encontraban. Desde que era niño, había visto aquella realidad. Sólo ver a los guardias como su hermano mayor llevarles escaleras abajo; y una vez, sólo una vez, se había atrevido, con inocentes 11 años, a bajar las escaleras, siguiendo a su hermano. Un camino largo y oscuro. Escuchó los gritos desesperados de los demonios.

—No debes estar aquí, Nero. Sube—le había dicho Credo, tomándole por el hombro.

Asintió y subió, aún mirando.

Un azote; número desconocido. Tampoco sabía cuántos le darían.

—Estamos en el Palacio…—masculló.

"Y ni Credo ni Kyrie se han dado cuenta de que yo soy el nuevo prisionero" pensó "Dante tampoco ¿Por qué aún no llegas? "

Con la esperanza de que alguno de los tres se aparecería para acabar con su tortura, resistió los azotes con paciencia. Pero cada uno dolía más que el anterior; cada nuevo azote era sobre el territorio del anterior. Su piel ardía; pero no quería hablar.

—Está llorando—escuchó, como susurro.

El fuste se detuvo; el dolor aún no.

— ¿Te niegas a hablar? —

Aquella voz tan conocida; seguía sin poder reconocerla. Le torturaba el desconocerla.

—Déjenlo por ahora. Denle uno de los calmantes y lo dejan aquí, muriéndose de hambre, Cuando quieras hablar, te estaremos esperando. Pero no vamos a esperar por siempre, Nero…—

Le obligaron a tragar algo. Pero apenas sintió que la reja se cerraba, comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Credo! ¡Estoy aquí! —

—Si alguna vez viviste aquí, sabrás que arriba no se escucha—

Hizo crujir sus dientes, pero volvió a gritar.

— ¡Kyrie! —

—Y Credo ya no está en la guardia que trae a los demonios. Si sigues gritando, vas a acabarte la voz. Nada te cuesta decirnos dónde está Dante Sparda. De haberlo dicho, te hubieras ahorrado todo este dolor ¿Por qué lo proteges tanto?—sonrió el guardia.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero se negaba rotundamente a confesar.

Lo dañarían si lo encontraban.

Lo que sea que le hubieran obligado a tragar comenzaba a hacer efecto. Si es que aquellos eran los efectos. Sentía una especie de corriente recorriendo cada filamento de su cuerpo; eso le volvía inquieto y le hacía gritar y alborotarse. Los grilletes y las cadenas hacían ruidos atroces, pero más atroces eran las heridas en su espalda y en sus muñecas.

Y Devil Bringer no respondía.

Cada día era la misma tortura. Un minuto de interrogatorio. Como jamás respondía, ni abría la boca siquiera, recibía el maltrato. Ya sabía cómo iba todo. Primero, algunos de los presentes le golpeaban y le pateaban. Lo siguiente era el azote.

Había aguantado una semana y algunos días. Ya se había rendido. Ni Credo ni Kyrie habían notado que él estaba allí siquiera ¡Dentro del propio Palacio! Cada mañana intentaba gritar; cada tarde, cada noche. Su voz casi ni salía. El cuerpo le dolía de sólo moverse.

Y Dante tampoco había llegado.

—No llegaste, Dante… no llegaste—susurraba, cada cinco minutos, sin que alguien pudiera escucharle.

Cada cierto tiempo, dejaba de sentir las piernas; cuando se daba cuenta de que tenía extremidades bajo la cintura, intentaba moverlas, y luego un hormigueo. Lo mismo en los brazos. El hambre y la sed le torturaban.

—Si dices algo sobre Dante, podrás comer y beber lo que quieras, pero habla—le decían, cada día que se negaba a responder.

Su cuerpo se alimentaba de sí mismo por la desesperación del hambre; se carcomía solo, pero no hablaba.

Una semana y cinco días. Ya no tenía sentido de la realidad.

—No llegaste, Dante, no llegaste—susurraba, intentando moverse— Dante… no llegaste… no llegaste—

Decía eso cada menos tiempo; cada vez más seguido. Su visión de tiempo se había alterado drásticamente. No sentía nada a su alrededor.

Y seguía repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

—No llegaste, Dante… no llegaste—

No sabía si era de día de noche, pero de pronto, sintió que la puerta arriba se abría.

—Un momento; yo me adelanto. Les llamaré si necesito algo—

— ¿Vamos con usted? —

Sus oídos, que parecían ser lo único que funcionaba del todo, escucharon la voz de Credo.

—Credo…—susurró, tratando de llamarle.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y sintió la voz de Dante, que se había lanzado contra el guardia. Escuchó su grito de dolor, pero desvaneciéndose. Luego, le quitaron la venda. En esto, Nero trataba de empujarle, con violencia, defendiéndose, creyendo que era un guardia que le azotaría. Quien le intentaba ayudar, le influía temor. Desesperación. La poca luz que tenía el calabozo le ardía en los ojos, haciéndole cerrarlos de inmediato.

— ¡Nero! ¡Nero! Por lo que más quieras, dime que estás bien—

Cayó; el golpe en el suelo, casi no dolió. Su cabeza caía casi inerte sobre su hombro, con los labios entreabiertos, con sangre seca cayendo por su torso y su rostro.

—Nero…—

—Dante… no llegaste, Dante, no llegaste—susurró.

—Estoy aquí… mírame, mírame bien… ya llegué… —

—No llegaste, Dante, no llegaste…—repitió.

Cada vez peor; no resistió más y perdió el conocimiento, cayendo hacia un lado.

Dante le alcanzó a tomar en sus brazos; le tomó y le cargó en sus brazos, tomando su chaqueta de paso. Iba a salir, pero Credo estaba frente a él, obstruyéndole la salida, apuntándole con un arma.

—Me traicionaste—

—No, Dante… escucha…—

—Me traicionaste, Credo… y a tu hermano…—

— ¡Shh! Cállate, ¡no actúes como mujer despechada que me dan ganas de golpearte!— —Los guardias están arriba en la escalera, esperando mi señal. Déjame a Nero; tú vas y los atacas; sácalos del camino, no me interesa cómo. Luego vuelves por Nero y te llevo hasta la salida de atrás—

—Entonces…—

—No te traicionaría. Menos a Nero. Por Dios, míralo…—

—Lleva dos semanas aquí y no te habías dado cuenta—

—No tuve acceso a los prisioneros de la Orden, Dante… deja de reclamar. Ya tenemos a Nero, los guardias se van a extrañar y tú aquí refunfuñando ¿Irás? —

Sacó a Rebellion de su espalda y quitó el arma a Credo, quien sostuvo al menor entre sus brazos, mirándole con tristeza.

—Ay, Nero… ¿cómo? —

Escuchó los gritos de los guardias, y algunos cuerpos cayendo por las largas escaleras.

—Dámelo—exigió, al volver.

Lo tomó en sus brazos; el comandante de la guardia le cubrió con la chaqueta azul y marchó algunos metros adelante. Antes de llegar arriba, le ordenó detenerse; luego, la larga carrera hacia la salida.

—Entonces… debo agradecerte por haberme ayudado—

—Es mi hermano, Dante. No puedo dejar esto de lado. Vamos, vete—

—Pero… ¿qué hay de ti? Van a sospechar—

— ¡Golpéame! —

— ¡Masoquista! —

— ¡Sueñas! Sólo golpéame… si lo haces rápido…—

Dante pareció captar rápido la idea; un rápido y certero golpe, y el joven de uniforme blanco ya estaba tirado sobre el suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

Luego, se echó a correr.

Llegó a Devil May Cry y le dejó descansar sobre el sofá, dejando caer con descuido sus armas y corriendo por su casa, buscando gasas.

Volvió en un resbalo a su lado, a limpiarle y quitarle la sangre. Su rostro deprimido e impotente miraba el herido rostro de su amante.

—Nero, perdóname… ¿cómo pude permitir que terminaras así? —sollozó, apoyando la cabeza sobre el vientre de su compañero, ya cubierto por algunos edredones.

Éste sólo dejó caer la cabeza en su dirección. Le tomó y le volteó, curando lo que se pudiera de su tan herida espalda, y volvió a dejarle boca arriba en el sofá, cubierto. Comenzó a darse vueltas y vueltas, caminando frente a él.

Día siguiente, y llamaron a su puerta. No había dormido en lo que quedaba de noche y se mantenía tenso; abrió la puerta rápido y entraron ambos hermanos, directo al sofá al verle.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó el mayor.

—Te golpeé fuerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sosteniendo un tazón entre sus manos y mirando con preocupación la venda sobre su ojo.

—Pues… sí, algo, pero esa era la idea. Si yo era el único que había sobrevivido y estaba consciente comenzarían a sospechar. Entendiste rápido el plan, ¿no? —

— ¿No te duele? —

—Algo. Lo bueno es que fuiste certero—

—Tienes suerte, demonio…—reclamó la mujer.

—Kyrie, por favor, contrólate, estamos aquí por él, y deberías estar agradecida de que lo salvó—

—Después de dos semanas—

Eso provocó que bajara el semblante de Dante; Credo lo notó.

—Nosotros tampoco fuimos muy útiles, ¿no? Después de todo, estuvimos dos semanas teniéndolo en el castillo y no nos dimos cuenta. Fue en los últimos días en los que me di cuenta de que había algo sospechoso en el calabozo. Agradécele—

—Primero muerta—

—No es necesario; no salvé a Nero para recibir sus agradecimientos—murmuró el demonio.

— ¿Qué tal sus heridas? —

—Malo. Tiene la espalda destrozada… ¿qué le hacen a los demonios ahí? —

—Yo generalmente estaba encargado de llevarlos, así que mucho no sé. Y… depende de lo que hayan querido obtener de él—

— ¿Su poder? —

—Respuestas—

— ¿Respuestas de qué? —

—Eso habrá que averiguarlo. O preguntarle cuando despierte—

Dante cayó en un suspiro sobre el suelo.

—Te ves cansado—

—Los demonios no se cansan—

—Dile eso a mi madre, ándate a dormir—

Él sólo dio la espalda y apoyó la cabeza sobre el vientre de su compañero.

Cada mañana era lo mismo; Dante semi dormía al lado del sofá, apoyando la cabeza. Siempre muy armado, por si alguien venía a cazarle nuevamente. Curarle las heridas; intentar que despertara. Cualquier cosa.

Pero nada.

Y llegó a cumplirse la semana y media.

_**Ya cumplí con mi parte… subí la novena parte, jejeje. Hice sufrir un poquito (¬¬) a Nero, pero todos necesitamos tensión de vez en cuando.**_

_**Y gracias por leer… nos vemos el próximo jueves :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**He vuelto… hoy es jueves y es día de actualizar. Aquí les dejo el décimo capi. Gracias por sus posts y a los que leen.**_

_**Y las respuestas a sus esperados posts aquí ;)**_

_**SirenaLoreley: **_ hahaha… déjame decirte que te tratado de transmitir mi odio hacia Kyrie, XD… y por lo visto ha funcionado, síiii… y sobre la _voz misteriosa_, uhhh… te diré que no volverá a aparecer, pero que hice lo posible para DAR y NO DAR pistas sobre quién era. Pero…. Hmm… no funcionó. Una pistita, guíate por el contexto. (En un susurro) : le gusta hacer experimentos, ;). Y sobre Credo… al contraro de Kyrie, trato de mostrar algo más aparte de su "sobrio estilo de peinado", jajaja… (te suena? XD)… traté de mostrar lo bueno.

Bueno, gracias por postear, nos vemos el próximo jueves ;)

_**Kaechi Sparda: **_ :) dejame decirte que adoré tu comentario XD. Y déjame agregar que SIIII…. Es demasiado tentador hacerlos sufrir (risa malvada) muahaha… creo que esa fue una de las primeras escenas que desarrollé en mi cabeza. XD. Y por cierto, me gustaría leer lo que tienes sbre DMC y Supernatural, y si hay algo de tortura, quiero saber qué sucede y voy a leer. Pronto te llegará algún comentario ya verás. Y gracias por el comment, (que me encanta ;) ) y nos vemos… hoy… muahaha… hoy es jueves ;)

Gracias por leer y postear ;)

_**Elfrian: **_lo leí en la mañana, como a las 11:XX, jejeje. Me fascina que te guste mi 1er fanfic, y con relación al título, lo pondré al final, como una especie de "epílogo". Y con relación a lo de la redacción, créeme que la tomaré en cuenta, gracias. Es la 1era crítica constructiva que me llega, y voy a tomarla en cuenta para seguir mejorando, yaaayyy… Y lo del calabozo… bueno, es algo que Dante y Credo se castigan mucho, XD. Y ahí va con ellos porqué no vieron allí, jaja. Y sí… soy mujer, jejeje… yo también lo doy por hecho, y seguiré actualizando cada jueves aunque ya falta poquito. Bueno… nos vemos los jueves :3

_**Dany :3: **_pues sí… me di cuenta que haz repletado mi bandeja de entrada con notificaciones, pero bueno… ¿qué se le va a hacer? Y que bien que posteas, ya era hora, y creo que no puedo responder mucho, porque vives a mi lado, XD. Aún así… mmmm… ¡no! Tú no eres una persona madura! Ni copn tus 18 recién cumplidos, XD.

Bueno… te vere el próximo jueves… o sea, everyday, XD. Gracias por postear

_**Alma Leal: **_hehehe… soy única en escribir, jeje. Al principio creí que hacía que Dante perdía todo lo que le caracterizaba, pero por lo visto, le viene bien, XD. Y lo de la edad, te voy a contar un pequeño secretito, ven, acércate (XD)… la verdad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuántos tiene. Se ve de cómo 18 o 20, sí. Pero yo lo necesitaba tierno y chiquitito, así que opté por los 16 añitos. En una de esas, nadie sabe (Yo no, :p) Y creí que Lady tenía que sacar algo de maternalidad, hehe. Y falta poquito para terminar, pero en el último capi podrás saber porqué no se confiaba en Trish, XD.

Bueno, gracias por postear, nos vemos el jueves :)

_**Jedah Sparda: **_Waw, mira a quien veo posteándome, a la autora de "2 hombres y un bebé". Espero la actualización, por cierto. Y gracias, que honor que te guste mi historia. Y sí, no eres la única que dice que se confunde con el diálogo de los personajes, intentaré hacerlo más claro. Y lo de los twinkys y el maní… mmm… no eres tampoco la única a la que le gusta. Y yo que creí (mientras lo escribía) que esa parte sería aburrida y estaría de sobra. Mm (eso me da para pensar) XD.

_**Bueno, gracias a todas por postear, waw O.O… de pronto postearon varias, XD XD XD JEJE… bueno, las veo el próximo jueves y aquí va el capi. 10 ;) disfruten**_

DEVIL MAY CRY; PUZZLE6; DANTE X NERO. 

Caminaba entre un estrecho camino en el bosque. Parecía el típico _bosque misterioso_. La neblina. El frío. Tantos factores que le distraían y le impedían enterarse, y averiguar, en sí, en donde estaba realmente.

Hasta que topó con Dante. Se encontraba de ojos cerrados. No sabía si estaba muerto o sólo durmiendo, pero sus brazos y sus piernas atrapados a un árbol.

Tocó a lo que él llamaba "cadáver", pero éste no reaccionó. Bajó los hombros y siguió avanzando, hasta toparse con el _cadáver_ de Credo, en la misma forma. Movió su mano frente a su rostro, pero tampoco se movió.

Hasta llegar al de Kyrie. No quiso seguir avanzando, supuso que encontraría más. Miró hacia atrás; todo el nublado camino que había recorrido, sólo para ver a los tres cadáveres, cada uno atrapado a un árbol, sin vida, pero cada uno con sus ojos aterradoramente abiertos, y sangrando por la boca.

Abrió los ojos, de golpe. Distinguió la neblina a lo lejos, pero ya no era el bosque. Tampoco veía los cadáveres. Se vio en el interior de Devil May Cry, en el sofá, cubierto por el cubrecama, y con Dante arrodillado a su lado, durmiendo. Con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, que al mismo tiempo se apoyaba en el sofá, y muy armado.

Gilgamesh recorría su cuerpo. Evony y Ibory colgando de su cinto y una espada a su lado.

Nero dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando. Cerrando los ojos y recordando con dolor el sueño. Al abrirlos, dedicó una sonrisa al albino que le cuidaba a pesar de su cansancio.

Estiró la mano y trató de despertarle, acariciando su cabello con lentitud. Dante reaccionó y le miró, pestañeando, aún somnoliento.

—Nero… ¿ya te sientes mejor? —

— ¿Por qué tan armado? —

—Por si alguien vuelve y quiere hacerte daño—

— ¿De quién hablas? —

—Sanctus, por ejemplo ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Debes tener hambre o sed… iré a prepararte algo—

Se levantó, a pesar del agotamiento, y quiso caminar hacia la cocina. Con el Devil Bringer del menor, que por lo visto estaba más frio de lo normal, le tomó la muñeca, deteniéndole.

—Quédate aquí—

Dante se acomodó en el suelo, a su lado, cubriéndose él con el cubrecama de la habitación que antes usaba el menor.

—Vi a Credo y a Kyrie… ¿dónde están? —

—Kyrie tiene que volver a Palacio, y Credo vendrá mañana temprano. Tenemos turnos para cuidarte—sonrió.

— ¿Y vendrá mañana? ¿Solo? —

—Kyrie tiene que quedarse en el Palacio. No podrá estar aquí en un tiempo—

— ¿A qué te refieres con que Sanctus podría volver? —

—Como es él quien dirige la Orden de la Espada, y si te quiere… va a volver—

— ¿Por qué tienes esa magulladura en el rostro? —

—Salvándote. Pero no es nada—

Nero se quedó mirándole en silencio. Dante apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—Debes sentirte cansando… —

—Vámonos a la cama, Dante—

Se sentó en el sofá, y se intentó parar, aunque ante la negativa de Dante. Apenas se puso de pie, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, aunque Dante le tomó por el vientre. Le tomó entre sus brazos y le volvió a recostar sobre el sofá.

—Te llevaría a la cama, pero tu hermano va a venir en unos minutos y supongo que querrá verte, así que mejor te quedas aquí—

— Entonces… ¿va a venir Credo? —

—Ya te lo dije—sonrió—Ha venido todos los días, por la semana y media en que no despertaste. También, un par de veces, vino Kyrie, pero ya sabes… no quiso estar mucho tiempo aquí— —Aunque envía a Credo a averiguar qué pasa. Van a alegrarse de saber que despertaste—

— ¿Estuve qué? —

—Estuviste inconsciente por una semana y media—suspiró—No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? —

—Recuerdo… íbamos a juntarnos. Cerca de aquí, ¿no? —Miró por la ventana—Pero es de madrugada—

—Entonces de verdad no recuerdas nada. Sí… íbamos a juntarnos, pero eso fue hace dos semanas y media—

Nero frunció el ceño, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, y siendo cubierto con la manta por Dante.

—Pues… te explico. Lo que pasa, cuando íbamos a juntarnos… desapareciste. Te secuestraron, claro. Comenzamos a buscarte de inmediato y a la semana siguiente, Credo dijo que estabas en el calabozo ¿No recuerdas nada de eso? —

Negó.

—Hicimos un plan y fuimos a buscarte. Te traje aquí, y… despiertas después de una semana y media de estar inconsciente. Kyrie dice que es por algo que te dieron, pero como no recuerdas nada, no podemos saber qué te dieron, aunque Credo quiere sacarlo por intuición. Ahora hay que esperar a que llegue—

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

Nero tenía una voz casi silenciosa. Todo producto de haber gritado en vano por 12 días.

— ¿Te duele algo? —

—La espalda, la garganta… —

—Ya te hice algo en la espalda. Algo te hicieron en ese calabozo, pero tampoco podemos saber exactamente qué. Cuando te fui a buscar, de verdad estabas herido. Estabas despierto, pero no me reconociste. Decías… que no había llegado. Aunque estaba allí, frente a ti ¿Qué te hicieron ahí?—

Nero levantó a Devil Bringer y la vio cubierta en una manta, y sintiéndose extrañado de aquello.

—Supusimos que podría servir. Por lo visto, tus hermanitos tienen estudiada la ciencia de tu mano. De tantos demonios que cazan en ese lugar, ¿cómo no saber algo de ellos? Además… parecías tener frío—sonrió.

—Después de todo, sí fuiste a buscarme—

—Me dejaste preocupado… era lógico que tú llegarías primero que yo, pero aún así, no estabas. Esperé. Se hizo de noche, y me desesperé. Fui al palacio y hablé con tus hermanos, pero tampoco. Te busqué por toda Fortuna, y nada—

Sintió penetrar en su corazón la dulzura de los ojos del menor, que sonreía débilmente.

—Ya, basta. Aún es temprano, y Credo va a aparecerse como en dos horas más. Y algo más, tal vez. Deberías dormirte de nuevo, si bien despertaste, aún no te encuentras bien del todo—

Nero se acomodó y cerró los ojos, suspirando, más tranquilo. Sintió que le acomodaban la improvisada ropa de cama sobre él, y la caricia de la mano del mayor sobre su rostro.

—Prométeme que vas a despertar nuevamente—

Se volteó hacia él, sonriendo, pero no abrió los ojos.

Dante se acomodó a su lado, sentado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en el sofá. Pasó una mano por sus ojos, intentando pugnar con la pena que luchaba por salir. Y suspiró, sonriendo.

Despertó por susurros cerca de él. Unas tres horas después.

— ¿Y a qué hora dices que despertó? —

—Como a las seis de la mañana. Por lo visto, despertó cansado. Aunque ya sabes que es perseverante y no le interesa si está cansado. Quiso levantarse—

Pudo sentir un par de sonrisas. Abrió un ojo y miró a su alrededor. Pudo distinguir a ambos hombres mirándole con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Y ésta vez, se levantó, alrededor de una hora de estar la supuesta cama. Se sentó alrededor de la mesa, esperando por algo de comer.

—Entonces… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que te sucedió allá adentro? —

Volvió a negar ante la misma pregunta.

—Recuerda que cuando lo encontramos, actuaba por instinto. No reconocía a nada, ni a nadie—

Él sólo levantó la mirada, con una tierna expresión, pero siguió bebiendo del tazón.

—Sé que no tratan bien a los demonios que llevan a esos lugares. A los humanos menos. Supongo que a un medio demonio lo habrán tratado mal—

—Buena conclusión—sonrió Dante.

—Idiota—

—Ustedes, por lo visto, ya se llevan bien—susurró, mirando a ambos, uno a cada lado de la mesa, desayunando. Seguía hablando bajo.

—Sabes que yo no me he llevado mal con Dante desde que decidiste venir a quedarte aquí. Fue Kyrie la que tuvo problemas con eso. Yo jamás. Además… desde que te viniste, nos hemos visto forzados a trabajar juntos. Supongo que poner problemas a esto sería buscarle una quinta pata al gato—

Sonrió.

—Yo no le encuentro nada malo a ninguno de los dos—dijo el demonio.

Ambos le miraron con un toque de incredulidad.

—Algo a Kyrie. Pero ya sabes que tiene esa actitud algo posesiva contigo—

— ¿Celoso? —rió Credo.

Ambos albinos se quedaron mirándole, con un deje de asombro.

—Sí, lo sé… jamás había hecho bromas que tuvieran que ver con su relación, ¿dije algo malo? —

—No… es sólo eso. Jamás habías hecho o dicho algo respecto a lo nuestro—

—Lo digo ahora, Nero, sabes que jamás he tenido problemas con lo tuyo y Dante—

— ¿No era momento para hablar de eso? —agregó, sintiendo con extrañez el silencio que se había formado.

—No… supongo. Nero me ha dicho que lo has apoyado en esto, a diferencia de…—

—Lo de Kyrie es por algo personal, pero supongo que ella algún día lo dirá—interrumpió el hombre que vestía de negro.

Saliendo del palacio, se vestía de otra forma intentando no ser reconocido. De lo contrario, podría ser castigado por alta traición. Así que las visitas a Devil May Cry eran siempre contra las reglas y en forma clandestina.

Nero se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, suspirando y relamiéndose. Dante se había levantado a dejar algunas tazas lejos de la mesa, cuando se lanzó a abrazar al menor.

—Supongo que… van a querer algo de intimidad—susurró el comandante.

Nero permanecía al margen de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, así que estaba extrañado con el tan repentino y apasionado abrazo.

—No es necesario—susurró el mayor, aún sin soltarle—Es sólo la emoción de verle despierto y vivo de nuevo a mi lado—

Credo se sonrió; podía volver al palacio con el logro de haber visto llorar a un demonio.

Dante abrió la puerta del baño, cargando una toalla, y se apoyó en la puerta al ver a Nero, muy concentrado en algunos de los mechones de su cabello, intentando quitarse las manchas de sangre con la espuma.

— ¿Cómo te va con eso? —se adentró.

—Algo difícil. Cuesta sacar sangre seca—murmuró, apenas levantando la vista, para ver cómo Dante se iba a acomodar a una esquina del baño, mirándole.

Sonrió y se apoyó tras la bañera, intentando ayudarle.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? Te ves bien—susurró.

—Me siento mejor—susurró.

Dante se sonrió al avanzar hacia la cama. Nero le observaba desde ahí, cubierto por la ropa de cama, con los brazos afuera, después de haberse dado una de las más largas duchas de su vida.

— ¿Vas a venir? —

Avanzó normalmente, deteniéndose frente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Perdóname, Nero… —

— ¿Perdonarte de qué? Fuiste a salvarme, yo debería estar agradecido con tigo—

— ¿Después de cuánto? Fueron dos semanas y media en las que no supe nada sobre ti. Ni siquiera dormía pensando en… en dónde podrías estar… o qué te estarían haciendo… o siquiera, si seguías vivo…—

—Pues ya ves que sí. Te estuve esperando, y llegaste—

—Tú mismo decías que no había llegado—

—Estaba desfalleciendo, no tenía idea de lo que decía. Después de todo, estabas allí. Fuiste a buscarme al fin y al cabo ¿Estás molesto con migo? Perdona… lo sé. Debí ser más precavido…—

—No… no estoy molesto con tigo. Estoy molesto con migo. No puedo creer que me haya permitido tal descuido—

Nero le observó un minuto. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sin dejar de mantener su mirada fija en él.

—No te sientas culpable. Me salvaste. Que con eso baste para calmar tu corazón—dejó su mano sobre su pecho, haciendo que sintiera su palpitar—Mírame. Estoy bien—

Se acercó a su rostro y tomó sus labios entre los suyos, comenzando a besarle. Dante se detuvo a disfrutar de aquel sabor y sensación que no sentía hace más de medio mes, sintiendo cómo el menor dominaba la situación, forzándole a caer de espaldas sobre la cama, sosteniendo sus brazos, revolviendo su cabello entre sus dedos de forma casi salvaje. A Dante no le importó; aunque le detuvo cuando el menor se propuso desvestirle, comenzando por los pantalones.

—Hey, Hey… ¿qué crees que haces? —

Nero pareció extrañarse, pero volvió a besarle. Dante le interrumpió nuevamente, tomándole por los brazos.

—No creas que hoy vamos a tener, no te hagas ilusiones—

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo hagamos? —

—No, Nero… acabas de salir de una enfermedad, de un estado de inconsciencia total…—

— ¿Y? —intentó montarse nuevamente sobre él. Alcanzó a rozar sus labios con su lóbulo cuando el demonio le retiró, dejándole de espaldas a su lado.

—Si sigues así tendrás que dormir al lado, solo—

Nero le hizo puchero. Dante le miraba serio.

—Haremos algo. Apenas te recuperes, tendremos acción triple X y haremos lo que quieras, pero no ahora—

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea ahora? —

—Estás débil—

— ¿Y? —

—Que no lo voy a hacer con tigo hasta que te recuperes. Por ahora, mi deber es cuidarte. No…—

— Si quieres, si quieres—sonrió.

—Soy más resistente a las tentaciones de lo que crees—

—Entonces soy una tentación—

—Sí, pero una a la que puedo resistirme—sonrió el mayor.

Nero se detuvo.

— ¿Pero lo prometes?—

Dante sólo se volteó y le abrazó por la espalda. Nero suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando. Dante había aparecido después de todo.

Y él se aferraba más a su cintura.

—Nunca más voy a dejar que te vayas así de mi vida, lo juro—suspiró Dante.

Nero se volteó y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Como siempre, escondió la cabeza en su pecho, y abrazó su cintura.

—Y yo no te quiero lejos de la mía—susurró, intentando dormir.

Nero fue el primero en despertar, cuando generalmente no era así. Se estiró, y se apoyó en un brazo. Dante seguía durmiendo, muy concentrado en su sueño. Se extrañó, pero se apareció Credo, afirmándose en la puerta.

—No lo despiertes, Nero. Está cansado—murmuró, al ver que intentaba despertarle.

Nero volteó con rapidez, y vio a su hermano; luego volvió a mirarle, sintiendo la culpabilidad recorrerle.

—Dante casi ni durmió en todo este tiempo. Estuvo muy preocupado por ti, siempre alerta. Creo que ahora deberías darle un tiempo para recuperar toda esa energía que perdió—sonrió.

Nero suspiró y se puso de pie, saliendo de la cama.

—Sí, tienes razón—esperó a que su hermano se retirara y acomodó su cabello un poco, mirándole con ternura—Después de todo, sí llegaste—susurró.

—Entonces… —comentó Credo—Ya se siente mejor, ahora hay que ver qué hacer con él—

—Estaba pensando…—

Dante había despertado hacía poco. Ahora era Nero quien, en un arrebato de cansancio cayó dormido sobre el sofá, después de algo de almorzar que le dejó del todo satisfecho.

—Si piensas llevártelo fuera de Fortuna…—

—Ya estamos fuera de Fortuna—

— ¡No me interesa! Si piensas llevártelo más lejos, te digo de inmediato que no, por dos razones. Uno… los soldados de la Orden te van a perseguir, no te creas que escapándote te vas a librar de todo. Y segundo, y más importante… Kyrie y yo vamos a perseguirte también, porque no queremos tener lejos a Nero—

—Bueno, una opción menos—suspiró Dante, sonriendo luego— Se me acabaron las ideas. Mm. Cocinas bien—

—Qué bien. Fuera de eso… tengo otra idea. Eres un cazador de demonios, ¿no? Sanctus es un demonio, haz los nexos—

— Sanctus es tu líder religioso—

— ¡A la mierda con la religión! Ambos sabemos que eso no es una religión, sino una estafa y una cacería—

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues allí? —

—Varias razones que no pretendo discutir ahora. Pero bien, ¿serías capaz de cazarlo? —

—Bueno… yo alguna vez le dije a Nero que no lo atacaba porque él no se había metido con lo mío. Ahora lo ha hecho, así que empezaré con la cacería—

— ¿Meterse con lo tuyo? —

—Nero. Olvida eso—

—Y sigue durmiendo. Hm. Francamente no sé quien de ustedes dos sufrió más. Él o tú—

—Él—

—Tú quedaste bastante cansado—

—Ya sé, pero puedo recuperarme rápido—

—Siento que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento—

Dante le observó, serio.

—Como quieras—susurró el demonio albino.

Aquella noche, Nero volvió a intentar. Había despertado entrada la tarde, con flojera. No se movió por un buen rato, y Dante lo miraba tratando de averiguar si seguía despierto o dormía con los ojos abiertos de vez en cuando. Se sentó al borde, y comenzó a acercarse de a poco. Cuando ya estaba frente a él, el menor movió los ojos y se extrañaba de ver a Dante tan cerca suyo.

—Estoy despierto, calma—susurró.

Y se alejaba un poco.

Pero Dante volvió a negarle.

—Ya te lo dije anoche—comentó, volteándose, dándole la espalda. Sólo escuchó suspirar a Nero y voltearse. Cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que dormía, le abrazó por la espalda, suspirando él también.

_**Jejeje… He vuelto, he entregado. Espero el décimo capi haya sido de su total agrado. Gracias a los que leen, y más a los que postean ;)**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo jueves :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi everybody! Vuelvo… pero con una noticia. Se me había ido, debí avisarlo en el capitulo anterior… pero éste es el último capítulo del Puzzle6. Sorry, no avisé. En todo caso, este equivale a tres capítulos. Lean y entenderán porqué.**_

_**De antemano, gracias por leer, y las respuestas a sus post aquí abajo :D**_

_**SirenaLoreley: **_siii... lo del "sobrio estilo de peinado" es de Caperucito Nero, que me encanto ese fic. Lo adoro. Y lo e la voz misteriosa, dilo de todos modos, hay algunas qe aun no saben. Y si... sobre Nerin, con una amiga (que por cierto no posteó el cap 10) ¬¬... genealmente decimos que los hombres se ven biena si de heridos, muahahaha :D. Pero hay que admitirlo, todos se ven tan inocentes asì... sii. Y aqui se sabrá si Nero tiene su acción triple x, jajaja. Y bueno, espero que este cap. te guste mucho,y nos vemos.. mmm... ya no nos vemos.

:(

como sea... gracias por ser una de las primeras en postear, :D. Me animaste a seguir subiendo, :)

_**Kyuubi: **_gracias por el halado, jajaja. Me comprometí desde un principioa ser "ordenada"; y si al menos, a alguien le gustaba mi fic, lo subiria cada jueves. me gusta el jueves, XD. Està cerca del viernes ¬¬. Y lo de tu duda.. pues, supongo que Dante lo sabra en alguno de estos 3 caps. Y nuevamente, gracias por el halado, me agrada saber wque a alguien mas le gusta como escribo y me lee. Esas cosas me animan. Y lo de los semes celoso, sorry, como el puzzle6 se termina, no pude ponerlo. Peroestoy trabajando en otra cosa donde hay un SUKE celoso. sI ES QUE TE GUSTA Si es qu te gusta Supernatural, claro. Si no... :(

Pero como sea. gracias por postear :)

**_Kaechi Sparda: _**gracias por postear, hemos llegado al final, sorry, sè que debi avisar, pero se me fue. :(

Y tenia que haber algo que demostrara que Nerin estaba desesperado por salir, y esa frase igual me rompe el corazón, así que FUNCIONA, XD. Y lo de la voz misteriosa, ya le di la pista a alguien... (le gusta hacer experimentos). Y ya hizo uno con Nerin en el juego. Después Dante lo mató ;)

Con eso ya sabes todo, jajaja-. Pero esa ea la idea. Y me interesa mucho tu historia, apenas la subas, voy a leer. Y a todo esto, lei tu info... y ya habia escuchado algunas cosas de eso, pero no sabia si eran verdad., Pobre Nerin, era hijo de una prostitute, pero bueno :(. Eso me servira mucho si quiero hacer otra historia de lo mismo, JAJAJA. Bueno... nos veremos en algun otro cuento. Gracias por leerme desde el comienzo, un abrazo :)

_**Alma Leal: **_me hago responsable de la diabetes, jajj. Gracias por los comentarios ironicos, ya los he recibido y me doy cuenta de que me gstan, XD. jajajaj. que genial lo de la edad. no te preocupes, debne tener sus veintialgo. Y a mi tbn m gusta mucho Dante como dulzón, me gusto esa actituds. Me siento orgullosa del puzzle6, de tantos que tengo es mi favorite, XD. Y Lady, pues... ya aparecerá en éste. Y una consulta... ¿por qué Credo es gracioso? me gustaria saber exactamente, igual me alegra saber que causo emociones en la gente, pero quisiera saber dónde, XD .

Bueno... y me despido aqui, pues es el ultimo cap. Son tres realmente, peroentenderàs por què al final. Gracias por postear y seguir la historia, un abazo :)

_**Elfrian: **_no eres la primera que dice que le guista dante tierno, creo que me fue bastante bien. Hice una buena apuesta, jajaja. Y no.. sobre lo otro, Nerin esta tan enamorado que no se enoja con Dante, XD. Y disculpa mi ignorancia, pero què significa la palabra "abnecico" :(. Explicar, plsss.

Y aqui se vera si Dante se rinde o no, jajaja. Dante es muy cute con Nerin, le da todo lo que quiere, pero ésta vez fue firme.

Y bueno, como este es el ultmo cap... (de 3 realmente)... me despido. Gracias por postear y seguir la historia.. :)

_**Gracias a todas por postear, sus comentario me han animado mucho en un tiempo de tristeza :(... pero cada vez que los lia me sentia mejor :)**_

_**Y ahora me siento happy :D. Gracias por todo, gracias a uds., me voy con una buena 1ra experiencia en :)**_

_**Y sin mas demora, aqui va el primero de 3 del ultim cap. del Puzzle6 :)**_

DEVIL MAY CRY; PUZZLE6; DANTE X NERO

Pero funcionó a la mañana siguiente. Se acercó a él al verle sentado frente a la mesa; caminó dejando caer su chaqueta y sentándose en su regazo, abrazándose a su cuello, con una tierna pero lasciva sonrisa.

Dante suspiró.

— ¿Vas a intentar de nuevo? ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Sabes que no te lo voy a permitir—

—Sé que te gusta, ¿por qué lo tienes que hacer tan difícil? —

— ¿Por qué tienes que entregarte tan fácil? —

—Tal vez porque lo quiero—

—Sigo sin comprender que te hace estar tan ardiente últimamente—rió.

— ¿Ardiente? —

— ¬¬. Sí, estás… ardiente, ¿no? ¿Desde cuánto que eres tan vicioso? —

—Tal vez, desde que estuve más de medio mes sin verte—

—Pero sólo fue medio mes…—suspiró, sonriendo, viendo cómo el menor se ponía de pie frente a él y dejaba sus manos en su pecho, dándole tiernos besos.

Dante sólo se sonrió; se dejó llevar por un rato. Podía ser entretenido, y Nero parecía bastante recuperado. Lo suficiente como para una sensación bastante fuerte, por lo que él quería.

Sintió cómo le abrazaban por el cuello, le inundaban de besos. Sus manos tomaron las suyas y le obligaron a depositarlas en su cintura.

—Sólo tócame—susurró, mordiendo su lóbulo con una mezcla de ternura y lujuria. Se dejó llevar, y quiso obedecer por un momento. A ver qué resultaba de todo aquello. Se dio cuenta de lo avanzadas que iban las cosas cuando ya estaba sin su chaqueta y masajeaban entre gemidos su miembro que se endurecía a pesar de sus constantes negativas.

—Ves que te gusta—jadeó, cayendo a su lado.

Era casi un grito de agonía, excitándole. Ambos estaban desnudos en la parte de arriba, y Nero rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, meciendo su cuerpo en un constante vaivén que tortuosamente, excitaba al mayor. No se quería rendir; su propósito en ese momento era cuidarle y protegerle de cualquier cosa. Incluyéndole. Pero sus gemidos le delataban. Quería sentirle.

—Haznos un bien a ambos y ríndete—jadeó.

Nero había aprendido a controlarle; por lo visto. A Dante no le importaba parecer débil; al menos frente a su pastelito, pero le torturaba la idea de que debía de controlarse. Las cosas cambiaron cuando abrió sus piernas y sintió cómo la boquita del menor acariciaba su entrepierna. Luchó consigo mismo, y logró agarrar con sus manos la madera, sosteniendo un grito agónico; de rabia; de placer.

Gruñó; no resistió más. Detuvo a Nero tomándole con sus brazos y dejándole bajo él, sosteniéndole con fuerza por la cintura, besándole entre pausas.

—Por fin, ya me estaba aburriendo un poco…—rió el menor, acariciando con la mano izquierda el platinado cabello del mayor— ¿Pero no crees que esto es algo incómodo? —

—O…kay…—jadeó el mayor.

Le azotó sobre la cama; era de mañana, pero daba lo mismo. Las cortinas seguían cerradas, eso provocaba un ambiente de oscuridad… o de luz tenue.

—Sigo sin entender porqué andas así, pero ya no importa mucho—gimió el demonio, intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, evitar rozarse con la entrepierna del menor, que se abrazaba a su cuello con el brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho dejaba una línea roja a lo largo de su espalda, oyendo el gemido de dolor que provocaba en su dominante.

En poco tiempo se vieron totalmente desprovistos de sus ropajes. La lujuria ya era inevitable y Dante optó por rendirse ante los "tiernos" encantos de Nero.

—No puedo creer que hayas aprendido a manejarme—jadeó.

—Entonces sí te manejo—sonrió.

Le golpeó contra el colchón y comenzó a besarle; primero tomando sus labios, y luego soltándolos para descender por su pecho, su vientre, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, dando tiernos besos en el interior de sus muslos y luego rozando su lengua en el miembro que tomaba entre su mano izquierda, pasando la lengua con una tortuosa pero lujuriosa lentitud. Dante nuevamente estaba en un camino con una única salida; no quería perder su control, pero Nero le presionaba. Aferraba el cubrecama entre sus manos, reprimiendo los gemidos de placer que clamaban por salir. El placer que sentía estando su miembro en la húmeda cavidad del menor pareció profundizarse, logrando conseguir que gimiera y que su mano se dirigiera hasta su cabeza y que emitiera un gemido de placer particularmente alto, y consiguiendo una traviesa sonrisa del menor, que se esmeró en darle un mayor placer al demonio, rozando su miembro en cada centímetro de su boca, cubriendo con su lengua cada extremo. Del mismo modo, se devolvió a tomar sus labios con los suyos, apoyándose a horcajadas en su cuerpo, buscando que el mayor comprendiera y comenzara a penetrarle. Dante no tardó mucho en entender, y le hizo caer a su lado, comenzando a rozar su cadera contra la suya, apegando sus labios a su cuello, mordiendo con suavidad, besándole, susurrándole "te quieros".

Por mucho que pareciera no importarle el sentimiento en ese momento, ya que se encontraba en un estado fuera de sí, como un demonio que le poseía por completo, yaciendo bajo el cuerpo del demonio hijo de Sparda que le abrazaba, con un brazo por la espalda y otro en la cintura, besando su cuello y comenzando con una embestida suave, intentando mantener el control de su fuerza y su pasión, aunque su mente girara fuera de control cuando Nero le pedía, con un tono bastante sugestivo, que profundizara todo; la velocidad, la profundidad, todo eso, mezclado con la cercanía, con el calor inundándoles. Casi fuera de sí, Dante optó por obedecer… o mejor dicho, complacer a la criatura que se retorcía de placer bajo él, gimiendo su nombre, mezclándolo con alguna grosería, provocando en Dante una sonrisa divertida, mezclado con su jadeo de placer. Ambos acabaron en un orgasmo cerca del otro, abrazados, casi arañándose.

Luego, una tierna mirada.

—Sigo sin entender a qué se debe eso—jadeó Dante, mirándole con evidente agotamiento, aún sin soltarle—Pero supongo que ya no importa—

—Parece que es la primera vez que te canso yo a ti y no tú a mi—sonrió.

—Muy bien, Nero… un logro—sonrió el mayor, irónico.

—Ja-ja, que gracioso. Aún así, no puedes negar que te gustó—

—Sí… no lo voy a negar. Pero sigo sin entender… cómo es que después de una inconsciencia de dos semanas sacaste este deseo tan fogoso—

—Creo que la abstinencia de las dos semanas—

Nero se acercó y le besó, sosteniendo el rostro de su amante con la mano izquierda.

—Te amo mucho—sonrió.

—Yo también—

_**Dante:**_

_Día después, llegó Credo a "vigilarnos". Él lo llamaba "cuidar a Nero". Yo lo llamaba "intromisión". Pero no me atentaba. Credo comprendía y apreciaba que yo amara a Nero. Nuevamente, nos pusimos a trabajar y a pensar. El ataque a Sanctus queríamos hacerlo… y cuanto antes, mejor._

_Y si la Orden de la Espada nos perseguía, Credo ya tenía algunos truquitos para sacarlos de encima. Después de todo, tantos años siendo comandante de la fuerza militar de la Orden nunca son en vano._

_Pero Nero me tenía preocupado._

_Mucho_"

Nero despertó una media hora más tarde de lo normal. Credo y Dante le sintieron caminar y le observaron con una sonrisa, esperándole. Como el comandante de la Orden permitía que entre ellos, y ante sus ojos, se dieran uno que otro abrazo y un beso no muy apasionado, el demonio de cabello blanco se puso de pie y se acercó. Nero, en cambio, al verle, cerró los ojos, y se dejó caer.

— ¡Nero! —

Se lanzó y le recogió el cuerpo desmayado del menor, y le cargó en sus brazos, dejándole en el sofá, quitándose su chaqueta roja y cubriéndole.

—Se están notando los efectos de su encierro—habló el comandante.

—Claro—

— ¿Cómo piensas cuidarlo? —

—Tengo a alguien que puede ayudarme, así que… la llamo y… que venga a ayudarme. Sobra decir que ya queda fuera de combate por más tiempo, francamente, se veía en tan buen estado…—

Credo le observó por un minuto.

— ¿Crees que sería conveniente traer a Kyrie? —preguntó, levantando la mirada para ver al demonio.

—Pues…—de verdad lo pensó— ¿Ella sabe algo de medicina? —

—Algo. Pero creo que mejor llamas a tu amiga, sería menos complicado—Dante estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, mentalmente, pues no dijo nada—Pero… debo irme. Me llamas cuando despierte y me cuentas cómo está, ¿bien?—

— ¿Vas a contarle a Kyrie, verdad? —

—No. Es capaz de golpearte ¿Cómo? Eso no lo sé. Per Kyrie es capaz es hacer cosas incomprensibles, a mi juicio—

Abrió la puerta, y la atravesó, despidiéndose. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Dante se acercó con sigilo a intentó despertar a Nero, pero éste seguía inconsciente.

Habrá despertado… unos quince minutos después, en la cama del adulto, viéndose vigilado desde la pared por éste, de brazos cruzados, mirándole seriamente. Tocó su cabeza, algo confundido y adolorido, e intentó levantarse.

— ¿Qué hago aquí, Dante? —preguntó.

—Pues…—habló, poniéndose de pie y caminando a su lado—Te acabas de desmayar. Digamos… hace unos quince, veinte minutos más o menos—

— ¿Yo? —cerró los ojos e intentó recordar.

—Me mentiste—sonrió—Me dijiste que estabas bien—

—No, en serio—

—Has comido poco. Quédate en cama, Lady va a llegar pronto y va a traer a Trish, así que creo que deberías alimentarte bien antes—

Nero suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza, sosteniendo su vientre, gruñendo.

—Vamos, no seas así—reclamó Dante, ante su expresión. Fueron dos semanas y media en las que no comiste, francamente, tal vez... diez kilos menos—

—No me hables del peso ideal—masculló, volteándose.

—No seas así con migo. Te preparé algo—El menor levantó la cabeza al oír aquello.

— ¿Me preparaste algo de comer? —preguntó, casi incrédulo.

—Bueno… lo estoy preparando. Estoy esperando el agua—

—Tú no sabes cocinar—

—Hey, no creas eso. Mi madre me dejó algo más que un hermano desgraciado—dijo, acercándose nuevamente a él. Se detuvo frente al menor y acarició su cabello—Espera un poquito más—Le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció tras la puerta.

Pero tan concentrado estaba mirando una de sus ollas en las que hervía el agua, que cuando llegaron Lady y Trish no se dio cuenta.

—Hola, Nero… ¿qué tal? —

Se movió, alertado, pues no había escuchado la puerta abrirse… ni a Dante saludarlas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Lady, acercándose a él.

—Algo decaído—murmuró.

La mujer colocaba su mano en su frente y en su rostro, pero se mostró satisfecha.

—Sólo es la ausencia de ingesta—

— ¿O sea…?—

—Que debes alimentarte hoy más que nunca. Medio mes sin comer para un adolescente es algo arriesgado—

Nero sólo volteó, esperando.

Y como Lady sabía la relación Dante/Nero, prefirió no hacer comentario alguno en cuanto al porque de la estancia del menor en la cama del demonio de humor irónico.

Pero…

Dante sonrió ante el producto final de algo que él llamaba "cocina arriesgada". Jamás había cocinado. Tal vez había freído algunas papas o algunos huevos cuando estaba solo, pero prefería pedir pizza, comer un helado, llamar a esos servicios de comida saludable que los traen en hermosas camionetas y que son muy caras al mes o…

Que Nero le cocinara, ahora que estaba con él, algo que, por cierto, ambos apreciaban bastante.

Sonrió y tomó el plato de sopa, que milagrosamente le había quedado como sopa decente, y avanzó hasta la habitación, que estaba vacía. Sólo Nero le esperaba en cama, durmiendo.

—Ten, panquequito—

— ¿Sabes hacer sopa? —preguntó, bastante asombrado.

—Pues… sí. Antes de irse mi mamá me enseñó a cocinar. Algunas cosas. A Virgil también, pero nunca le interesó. Creo que yo supuse que tendría que vivir solo, así que por eso entendí bien. Vamos, bébela. Te hará bien. Después te traigo algo más… con más para comer—sonrió.

Se volteó y Lady y Trish le miraban de ojos muy abiertos desde la puerta. A Dante se le cayó Fortuna encima, quedándose inmuto de inmediato, diciéndose a sí mismo "maldición".

— ¡¿Y ustedes? —exclamó, bastante alterado. Más que nada, asombrado de que ellas le hubieran visto.

—Pues… Dante, nos llamaste y vinimos a ver a Nero—

— ¿Le diste sopa? —

— ¿No vieron? —

—Pues… no ¿Le cocinaste sopa a Nero? —reiteró Lady.

—Pues… sí. Se había desmayado en la mañana… así que…—

Nero se mantenía rojito. Pero bajaba la cabeza mientras untaba el pan. Prefería no hablar.

—Creo que es muy tierno de tu parte, Dante. Parece que lograste encariñarte con el pequeño. Ya era hora, tanto tiempo peleando y toda la cosa—sonrió Trish.

Ambas avanzaron y se detuvieron al lado de Nero. Dante sólo tomó aire, sin botarlo, petrificado por la situación y saliendo de allí, con paso apresurado.

En cambio, Nero sólo miraba asesinamente a Lady.

—Hey, no fue mi culpa que cuando nosotras volviéramos él te estuviera dando sopa—le reclamó, en un susurro.

Dante cayó dormido; ambas mujeres le encontraron "inconsciente" sobre el sofá, y prefirieron no despertarle. Se veía tan plácido, tan cómodo. Trish le cubrió con un edredón y salió. Lady había decidido quedarse.

Otro año había pasado. Los ataques habían cesado. Aunque Credo y Dante seguían viéndose a escondidas en restaurants fingiendo ser hermanos que hace mucho no se veían, sólo para ver cómo proteger a Nero.

Pero la Orden no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

Por otro lado, Credo estaba del todo atento. Buscaba cosas por el interior. Más de alguna vez había recibido algún reto por hacer cosas que no le correspondían, pero las ignoraba. Estaba protegiendo a su hermanito, después de todo.

Nero había cumplido sus 18 años, finalmente. Había dejado de sentirse el "pequeñito" de todo el grupo de cacería que había organizado Dante Sparda.

Y ya cargaban con 2 años de relación en sus espaldas.

Dante quiso celebrarlo. La primera vez no se pudo. Ésta vez no sería igual. Todo sería distinto, utópico, ideal. La idea de marcharse de Fortuna ya se estaba haciendo más concreta. Pero Credo insistía en que se quedaran y en que se atacara de una vez por todas a Sanctus.

Un mes y medio antes de cumplir los dos años de relación, Dante había dado el "sí" a la operación. Ocultarían a Nero y Credo organizaría a los soldados en el interior para que la matanza a Sanctus fuera más rápida y más fácil. Si luego iban los fieles de la Orden, deseosos de venganza, Dante era un paquete de dos. Era también un demonio instantáneo.

Y todo había salido perfecto; Sanctus había muerto, oficialmente. El demonio albino había estado tanto tiempo planeándolo y por fin veía, junto con el cadáver de un demonio octogenario, a su pequeño y tierno panquequito libre de las promesas de asesinato y secuestros. Libre para poder ser ellos dos; nada más que ellos dos.

Así que, llegando al año, ¡no! Misión. Nero odiaba el trabajo de Dante. Su oficio se lo arrebataba de las manos.

—No te preocupes, panquequito. Ésta noche vamos a tener finalmente una fiesta por el tiempo que llevamos—

—Promételo—Nero sabía poner cara de cachorro abandonado; y eso siempre ponía mal a Dante por dejarle.

Pero ésta vez, sonrió.

—Lo prometo—le dio un tierno beso en la frente, como cada vez que quiere calmarle. Aunque luego se deslizó hasta sus labios.

—Te veré más tarde—

Y marchó.

_**Quiero interrumpir la narración para hacerles entender una cosita; Puzzle6 tiene dos finales. No me pude decidir, porque ambos eran de mi agrado**_

_**Fuera de esto, pondré los dos de forma seguida y que ustedes decidan cuál les gusta más.**_

_**De antemano… despedirme en mi primer fic, y gracias a mis lectores.**_

_**Gracias por ésta primera experiencia :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

FINAL 1.

DEVIL MAY CRY; PUZZLE6; DANTE X NERO.

_**Bueno, sin más demora, aquí va el FINAL 1. O como yo le llamo, el FINAL SOBRIO.**_

Dante iba tarde ¿Era de extrañarse? No, no lo era. El demonio se quejaba porque su trabajo le hacía ser tan irresponsable e impuntual. Después de todo, iba a juntarse con Nero.

La Orden de la Espada se había disgregado. Finalmente. Y entre los tres… todos querían estar más feliz que el otro por aquella noticia.

Llegó al árbol; Nero no estaba, y no le agradaba esa idea. La última vez… no, no quería recordar aquello de nuevo. Le hacía darse cuenta de lo mal amante e irresponsable que era.

Llamó. Y pudo sentir el teléfono de Nero a la distancia. Bastante lejos, pero pudo sentirlo.

— ¿_Dante_? —contestaron.

— ¡Nero! ¿Dónde demonios estás? —

—Perdona… estoy ya en camino. Me dormí. Parece que sí, como dices, es lo que mejor sé hacer. Espérame en el árbol, estaré allí en unos segundos—

Dante colgó, definitivamente más calmado. El corazón le latía a mil, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo.

Tal y como le había dicho, Nero llegó casi de inmediato, abalanzándose a los brazos de su demonio. Éste le sostuvo, levantándole un poco del suelo, sólo para ambos dar un par de vueltas, con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Feliz aniversario—escuchó el menor.

Le entregó una pequeña caja con una cinta azul, y con su siempre presente sonrisa. Nero se abalanzó a sus brazos; cuando se separó, Dante pudo sonreírse al ver sus lágrimas de emoción.

—Hey, hey… ¿qué pasa? —

—Es que… por fin estamos celebrando el tiempo que llevamos juntos—

El mayor se rió y volvió a abrazarle. Fue en eso cuando, al separarse del menor, tuvo en sus manos una caja parecida.

—Feliz aniversario—sonrió, tímido.

Dante se sonrió;

— ¿Y… dónde tienes pensado ir? —preguntó el menor.

—Tengo pensado ir a almorzar algo primero. Luego… ¿quién sabe? La improvisación es mi fuente—

Nero volvió a abrazarse a él.

—A todo esto, Credo quiere verte hoy—

— ¡Genial! —Respondió, irónico— ¿No le dijiste que hoy era nuestro día especial? —preguntó, tomando la mano del mayor, poniendo ojitos de cachorro y haciendo puchero.

—Pues… es por eso mismo que quiere verte. Además, quiere informarte sobre algunas cosas de la Orden—

—La Orden se desintegró. Acabaste con Sanctus hace… ¿cuánto? —

—Sí, se desintegró, pero aún así, necesitamos estar al tanto sobre qué pasa con sus vestigios. Además… bueno, ya sabes. Tanta gente—

Llegaron y recibió el abrazo de su hermano, que le condujo hasta una especie de terraza al aire libre. Allí, sentada, les esperaba Kyrie.

—Esto se ve feo—murmuró Dante.

El menor sólo le miró con un rostro de molestia. Dante sólo se sonrió.

Aunque ¿quién diría que Dante estaba en lo correcto?

—Primero que todo, quería desearles un feliz aniversario—sonrió la mujer.

Ambos demonios se quedaron mirándola fijamente, e instintivamente separaron sus asientos.

— ¿Qué soy qué? ¿Qué me llamo cómo? —

—Juro que no fui yo—reclamó Credo, tras ella.

—No, el no fue. Fui una vez a verte y lo averigüé—

A ambos, un amargo sabor en la boca les apareció.

—Pero no me molesta—agregó, sonriendo.

—Se nota—ironizó el mayor de los demonios.

—Es en serio, demonio. Nero, no entiendo porqué no me habías dicho—

—Porque te volverías lo que reamente eres—habló Credo, aún sin moverse, tras ella.

— ¿Un demonio que canta? —preguntó Dante.

Nero quiso reírse, pero se aguantó.

—Escucha, Nero… no entiendo qué te atrae de éste demonio desgraciado, pero intentaré ayudarte—

"Intentar". Aquella palabra le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza a menor de los demonios.

—Si te va a costar tanto, francamente, preferiría que no te metieras en nuestra relación—susurró el semi demonio.

—Me va a costar, pero quiero estar atenta para que, cuando éste demonio te haga daño, estar allí para ti—Se acercó a él y le susurró al oído—"Te estaré esperando" —

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un tono de terror, así que Nero no pudo más que estremecerse.

—Bien, nosotros nos vamos. Esto ya ha sido demasiado espeluznante—Dante cogió a Nero de la mano y, levantándose del asiento, intentó llevárselo. Ya habían avanzado un poco cuando Kyrie lo detuvo.

—Voy a estarte observando, desgraciado, ya estás advertido—

—Como quieras, nena, pero si sigues esperando a Nero, te vas a hacer vieja—se soltó con brusquedad y despidió a Credo con un gesto más alegre.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana en la noche para ir a beber algo? —

—Por supuesto, los iré a buscar—respondió el comandante, sonriendo abiertamente.

Ambos demonios ya se habían ido, intentando sacarse el mal sabor de boca, cuando Credo se sentó al lado de su hermana, quien le miraba de forma asesina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? —

Ella sólo suspiró.

—Mira, si tú no aceptas lo que tiene tu hermanito con Dante, está bien. Me importa un mísero comino lo que pienses. Pero ellos van a seguir juntos. Y a mí Dante me agrada. He visto como actúa de pareja y estoy a favor de lo suyo—

— ¡Pero yo no!—

—Deberías estarlo. Aunque, ¿de qué me sirve intentar convencerte? De todos modos, Dante tiene razón. Vas a hacerte vieja esperando a que él le haga daño a Nero—

Kyrie no dijo nada.

—Sigo sin aceptarlo—

—Como quieras. Yo me largo, tengo trámites que hacer. Espérame en el cuartel—Y el comandante se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo al centro de Fortuna. La ciudad tenía algunas ruinas, y la comunidad estaba decepcionada. Había que arreglarlo, y Credo estaba dispuesto a ser el héroe.

_Y volviendo con nuestros tortolitos… XD_

—Eso fue espeluznante, ¿no? —

—Tu hermana es una bestia, Nero… me está amenazando de muerte—

—Tanto que te afecta—rió el menor.

Dante se sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que a ti si—

—Kyrie siempre ha sido así. Toma las cosas en serio. Comprendo que esté molesta—

— ¿No dejarás que eso te deprima hoy, verdad? —

—No, claro que no—

Una tarde que hayan estado en un restaurant. Una noche que hayan hecho el amor y a la mañana siguiente todo era perfecto e ideal. La ciudad se reconstruía; Credo dirigía todo en la ciudad y todo era tranquilo.

_**Dante:  
**__Cuando desperté aquella mañana, y vi que Nero seguía durmiendo a mi lado, me di cuenta de cómo iban las cosas. Tantas horas de sufrimiento, todo aquello, había acabado, por fin. Jamás creí que estaría diciendo esto, ya que a un demonio como yo, totalmente solo, ¿qué le importa cuánto le queda por vivir?_

_Pero ahora no me siento abandonado. Miro a Nero y me doy cuenta de que quiero seguir viviendo y que agradezco la inmortalidad—o lo que se supone es algo parecido a la inmortalidad—, que mis padres —o quien sea—me han dado. Quiero seguir viviendo para Nero. Sólo para él. Cuando él se vaya, yo me iré con él._

Nero se mueve y despierta, aunque sin moverse mucho; al contrario. Sentir a Dante abrazándole le hace acurrucarse entre sus brazos y su torso.

—Buenos días, Nero—sonrió.

_**Fin FINAL 1.**_

_**(Suena redundante XD)**_

_**(Pongan siguiente cap. Para leer el 2do final, XD)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Como sea, ahora sigue el FINAL 2 o FINAL DRAMÁTICO, TRISTE… como quieran llamarle. El 2do tiene más contenido. Es más extenso. A mi juicio, prefiero éste, por lo mismo. Por tener más drama.**_

_**Voy a demostrar que el amor entre Dante y Nero, al menos en este fic, es tan grande, que cruza barreras impenetrables.**_

_**Como la de la muerte (dedos como los de Sir Montgomery Burns diciendo "excelente", y desapareciendo en la oscuridad XD LOL)**_

_**Pero no digo más, sólo lean. :)**_

I.

Habría sido algo más de medio día. Dante llegaba, como siempre, tarde. Apresurado, corriendo. Se detuvo en el bosque. Nada.

Miró su reloj. Era algo tarde, se supone que Nero estaría antes. Un dejavú. Comenzó a preocuparse. La última vez que Nero llegó tarde a una reunión… todo había acabado mal. Decidió llamarle. Tal vez, estaba demasiado paranoico. Tomó su celular y marcó.

Nada.

Colgó, se dio un par de vueltas al frente del árbol en el que estaba apoyado, y marcó de nuevo, resoplando.

Ésta vez, escuchó el tono de llamada del celular de su amante. Era cerca. Su oído ubicó el sonido a unos metros de donde él estaba. No colgó; comenzó a correr, siguiendo el sonido, con una mezcla de esperanza, por encontrarle, y con otra de angustia, de tener el resultado opuesto.

Hasta que detuvo su carrera, sin sentir cansancio o agotamiento alguno. Veía el verde brillante que cubría el celular de su compañero. Se acercó, y lo tomó, aún sintiendo la vibración. Colgó.

"2 llamadas perdidas; Dante"

Se puso de pie a prisa, guardó ambos celulares en su gabardina, y en menos de cinco minutos, cruzaba las calles de Fortuna, dirigiéndose a toda prisa al Palacio.

— ¡Dante! —le detuvo Credo, al verle correr por las calles.

Éste se detuvo y volteó. Kyrie y Credo le miraban con confusión.

—Díganme que han visto a Nero—

Ambos suspiraron.

— ¿De nuevo? —

—Por lo visto. Encontré esto botado en medio del bosque—sacó el celular.

—Pues… sí, es el que le regalé pero… esto no demuestra nada—

—De todos modos, quiero asegurarme—

— ¿Cómo pasó? —

—Íbamos a reunirnos. No llegó, lo llamé, y encontré su celular en el suelo. Voy al calabozo, ¿algo de lo que deba protegerme? —

—De nada. Aunque he estado revisando, creo que hay vestigios de la Orden que buscan venganza. Ten… —

No alcanzó a decirle "cuidado" cuando Dante ya había comenzado a correr.

El resultado, tres guardias muertos, y un cuarto agonizando. La Orden de la Espada quería surgir nuevamente, aunque sin Sanctus. Dante entró a las celdas. A todas, con infinita impaciencia y esperanza de verle ahí, aún en buen estado. La desesperanza le inundaba, la sensación que sentía era indescriptible.

Pero nada.

— ¿Y si vas a ver a Devil May Cry? Tal vez… tal vez te está esperando allá—

Rogó porque la idea de Credo se concretara.

—Cualquier cosa, me llamas—le avisó Dante al comandante.

—Igual para ti—

II.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su agencia con miedo. Lo sentía en el aire. El ambiente, el olor. Tras esa puerta… dentro de su agencia, estaba de pie, la misma muerte. La sentía riéndose de él.

Abrió la puerta, y cerró tras él. Avanzó con desconfianza. Toda la recepción estaba hecha un desastre. Los muebles y miles de hojas tirados sobre el piso, del cual ya casi nada se veía.

Hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el sofá. Un largo bulto cubierto por un edredón oscuro; sangre cayendo en una delgada fila por el cuero negro. Y el Devil Bringer de Nero colgando bajo la manta.

Apretó los párpados, como si quisiera sacarse de la mente aquella imagen. Avanzó con cuidado. Algo en su inconsciente le dijo que debería salir de allí y no volver a entrar. Jamás. Pero Nero estaba allí. Tal vez cómo, en qué estado. Se acuclilló frente al sofá y posó su mano izquierda sobre lo que sentía era el hombro de su compañero. Resistió un momento. Finalmente, en un arrancón de desesperanza, levantó el edredón.

_**(Por si acaso… si alguna quiere sentirse más en ambiente, "llueve por dentro"; de Luis Fonsi XD. Sé que es cursi, pero a mí me sirvió mucho mientras lo escribía. Sorry por interrumpir)**_

Apretó los párpados, y dejó caer el edredón nuevamente, bajando la cabeza y negando la mirada. No había podido resistirlo. Su corazón se aceleró; se quebró. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus pómulos. No quería creerlo. Nero estaba mirándole seriamente, con un rostro de dolor. Cuando por fin se decidió nuevamente, le descubrió, y se quedó observándole, con el alma resquebrajada. Su amante estaba boca abajo, con la cabeza ladeada, mirándole, con los labios entreabiertos. El desangramiento ya se había detenido, pero el camino que habían tomado para llegar al suelo era muy claro.

Depositó una mano sobre su hombro, sollozando. Un sollozo que rápidamente fue convirtiéndose en un llanto furioso. Ya no respiraba. Su cuerpo estaba frío. Su piel, pálida. Nero no había alcanzado a despedirse. Cerró los ojos, y una imagen llegó a su cabeza. Nero caía sobre el suelo, adolorido, jadeante. Cuatro desconocidos que le golpeaban. Le hicieron caer sobre el sofá, y le apuñalaron en el vientre con Rebellion. Un grito agonizante de dolor. La sangre que se acumulaba en su boca para poder salir cuando tosía, completamente ahogado, intentando respirar. Una segunda puñalada, casi en el tórax. Luego, le apuntaron con Blue Rose, que había sido arrebatada de su dueño original algunos minutos antes.

— ¿Algo que quieras decir? Para despedirte—

Nero cerró los ojos y recordó a Dante. Con dolor, pues no volvería a verle más.

"Lo que más me hace feliz, es haber sido la persona más importante para ti, Dante. Que comprendas que esto me duele tanto como a ti. No sabes cuánto te quiero"

El primer beso entre ambos, que no había sido muy agradable, sino una prueba. El primero cargado con verdaderos sentimientos. La primera vez en que le sometió sexualmente.

— ¿Nada que decir? —

Nero abrió los ojos, con valentía. Dante también, con dolor. Ahora se daba cuenta. No había salida de proyectil. Una parte del lado derecho de su cabeza estaba completamente manchado de sangre. Los cabellos que adornaban esa parte. Su tierna y pálida piel, totalmente marcada por la huella de sangre. Su Devil Bringer, ya sin vida. Apagado. No volvería a iluminarle ni a acariciarle.

—Nero…—suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el borde del sofá— ¿Cómo te vas ahora dejándome así? —

La última vez que había llorado… no, ya ni siquiera la recordaba. Mucho antes de enfrentarse a su hermano, incluso. Tal vez su padre o su madre. Posó la mano sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos con ternura y con dolor. También su mentón, dando un beso en este, y apoyando la cabeza en su ensangrentado pecho.

III.

Escuchó un desesperado grito. No quiso levantar la vista, sabía que era Kyrie antes de escucharla siquiera. Credo venía tras ella, tratando de controlarla. Quiso lanzarse sobre Dante, pero su hermano le detuvo.

— ¡Eres un asesinoo! —le gritaba.

Dante parecía no escucharle. Pero lo cierto, era que sus palabras abrían cada vez más el vacío en su corazón.

Credo logró calmarla. Dante se había alejado de todo. Bebía una cerveza. Tal vez, la embriaguez solucionaría su pena. Se detuvo a mirarla, y la arrojó lejos, con rabia, en un grito de dolor y de ira reprimida. Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos. No quería creerlo, no podía. Nero ya no estaba con él.

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando escuchó dos motores de motocicleta, y una confundida expresión de parte de sus compañeras. Se detuvieron al ver el ambiente. Luego, una exclamación de dolor y de incredibilidad al ver unas seis personas, totalmente desconocidas, saliendo de la agencia, cargando algo entre ellos.

Lady se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, haciéndole caer al suelo. No era posible. Sumida en un mar de lágrimas, quiso correr el cierre y ver lo que ocultaba. Quería comprobar que lo que creía no estaba ocurriendo. Dante se puso de pie con prisa y la sostuvo por la cintura, negándole, mientras ésta lloraba y gritaba por sacárselo de encima y comprobar que no era lo que ella no quería creer.

—Vas a arrepentirte, créeme—le advirtió.

Ella dudó un momento y luego se abrazó con desesperación y rabia contra Dante. Trish miraba todo de una distancia, había preferido no acercarse. Cruzó su mirada con las del comandante, y decidió acercarse.

— ¿Cuándo? —

—Lo encontró hace menos de una hora—

— ¿Sabes quiénes son los culpables? —

—Pues… estoy casi seguro de que son los vestigios de la Orden—

Ella dudó un momento antes de hablar.

—Lo estoy pasando tan mal como tú—sollozó.

Le tomó de las manos e intentó sonreírle.

—Pero hay que seguir adelante. Él no les hubiera querido así—

Ni Lady ni Trish quisieron dejar solo a Dante aquella noche. Lady sabía la razón por la que Dante estaba tan mal, y se descontrolaba pensando en aquello mientras intentaba dormir.

—Hey, Lady… tengo algo que decirte—Volteó de inmediato. Ambas ocupaban un par de sofás que había en una de las habitaciones de la agencia.

—Pues… te escucho— —Incluso… no puedo dormir—comentó Lady.

—Tampoco. Hay un par de cosas que me preocupan—

— ¿Y eso sería…?—

—Primero… lo que sucedió. Me perturba. Jamás creí que algo como esto pudiera pasar, todo se veía tan tranquilo—

—En la vida pensé que podríamos llegar a perder a ese niño. Pero… todos estamos de acuerdo, hay que seguir ¿Qué era lo segundo? —

—Dante—comentó la rubia.

Lady suspiró; lo sabía, pero no lo podía sacar a relucir. Dante era quien peor lo estaba pasando con todo aquello. Desde que se habían separado aquella mañana, se había escondido. No quería ver a nadie.

—Dante debe estar pasándolo horrible—agregó Trish.

—Más de lo que crees—

—No lo sabes, pero… creo que ya no hay porqué no contarle a nadie. Después de todo, Credo ya sabe—

Aquellas palabras alertaron un poco a Lady.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—De que estaban juntos. Dante y Nero eran amantes. A escondidas, claro. Nadie debía saberlo—

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —

—Dante me lo contó hace mucho. Cuando ni siquiera habían empezado. Lamento si te lo oculté, sabes que eres mi amiga…—

—También lo sabía. También al mismo tiempo que tú, pero a mí me lo contó Nero—sonrió, aunque luego hizo desaparecer aquel gesto.

—Qué casualidad—

—Ambas sabemos lo mal que lo debe estar pasando Dante ¿Está en su cuarto? Deberíamos ir a hacerle algo de compañía, ¿no? Hablar con él—

—Claro—

Ambas se levantaron y se abrigaron con una chaqueta. Avanzaron y se detuvieron ante el cuarto del demonio.

— ¿Dante? —Abrieron la puerta con sigilo— ¿Te molesta si entramos? —

Pero allí no había nadie. Estaba del todo vacío. Sólo la luz de la luna ocupaba un espacio en su cama. Desde la ventana, pudieron ver que tras la agencia había una luz. Pero parecía fuego. Salieron a ver qué sucedía, y se encontraron con el demonio sentado en el suelo, mirando cómo las llamas de fuego devoraban su sofá, mientras bebía una cerveza. Se acercaron en silencio, descubriéndole cubierto por su gabardina, con la mirada perdida en aquellas llamas.

Se sentaron a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntaron.

—Quemo—

— ¿Y por qué quemas tu sofá favorito? —

—Porque sus recuerdos me atormentan—

Ambas se observaron.

—Dante… necesito decirte algo—dijo Lady.

—Te escucho entonces—

—Yo sabía lo que tenías con Nero—

— ¿Cómo? —

Dante respondía a todo con un tono de desinterés fatal. Pero era que miraba fijamente las llamas y el corazón se quemaba junto con su sofá.

—Nero me lo contó. Hace mucho. Cuando ustedes ni siquiera estaban juntos—

—Cuando tú lo atormentabas—comentó Trish.

Algo en el corazón de Dante se trisó, y una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla.

—Nero estaba atormentado porque tú no le correspondías. Después, cuando me contó que ustedes estaban juntos… sus ojitos… estaban llenos de un brillo tan especial…—

—No sabes cuánto lo sentimos, Dante—

—No fueron ustedes, no tienen porqué disculparse—sollozó, ocultando sus lágrimas con el brazo.

Lady se abrazó a él.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —

—Atrapar a quienes le hicieron esto y hacerlos sufrir tanto como sufrió Nero antes de morir—

—Déjanos estar allí—

Trish se había puesto de pie; cuando volvió, se cubrió ella y al resto con una frazada.

No hubo ceremonia para despedir a Nero. Imposible, ¿cómo despedir a alguien cuando la única religión que poblaba el lugar era una total estafa?

Su cuerpo fue cremado. Anteriormente le había dicho a su hermano que quería que sus restos sucumbieran ante el fuego.

"Sólo el fuego podrá purificar mi alma" solía decir.

Credo, desde hace un tiempo, había estado adoptando otra religión, en la que sabía su hermano también confiaba, así que rezó por él en aquella, y le despidió bajo la supervisión de aquel Dios.

Dante permanecía a un lado.

—Deberías ir a despedirte de él. A Nero no le hubiera gustado que no le hubieras ido a despedir—

Aquello había sido antes de que sus restos se convirtieran en cenizas, enterradas en un jarrito decorado bajo tierra. Dante no quería acercarse. Le daba temor ver a Nero, totalmente inerte. Y Kyrie había advertido que no le quería ver cerca de su hermanito. El homicida no tenía derecho alguno a ver a su víctima después de su horrible acto de inhumanidad.

Pero Credo le había dado el permiso.

Ahí estaba, a una mediana distancia. A unos pocos metros.

—Nero…—suspiró.

Se acercó con paso temeroso. Sólo podía ver una rosa que debió haber dejado su hermana. Al llegar, tuvo que contener el miedo al tener que levantar una parte de la urna. Levantarla y ver lo que había visto hace dos días atrás, pero sin la sangre.

Uno que otro mechón de cabello del semi demonio seguía con sangre, y eso le hizo tener en su mente el vivo recuerdo de él, quitando el edredón con miedo.

Levantó un poco el brazo y lo acercó a su frío rostro, tocándole con melancolía y una ternura inimaginable.

—No me dejes aquí solo…—sollozó.

Quería creer que no era tarde.

Pero ésta vez, su impuntualidad había sido fatal. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Y aquello jamás se lo perdonaría.

Se quedó un rato sentado a lo lejos, mirando el cajón. Le molestaba. Le perturbaba, y hacía que corazón se rompiera en pequeños pedazos.

Hasta que se decidió a salir. Credo le alcanzó.

— ¿No te gustaría ir a beber algo? —

—Olvídalo—Y se alejó con prisa.

Había pasado ¿qué? Dos semanas. Casi tres. Dante seguía solo. No quería a nadie cerca. Pero se había querido ir a un bar. Necesitaba sentir que aquella pena se le iba, por culpa de la alcohol, o de lo que fuera. Pero Lady y Trish estaban demasiado preocupadas por él como para dejar que siguiera bebiendo.

Le encontraron en un bar; le vieron desde la entrada, muy abrazado por la cintura a una mujer, que fumaba frente a él. Él sólo bebía. Trish volteó la cabeza y pudo ver lo seria, pero preocupada que estaba su compañera.

—Nosotras no podremos sacarle de ahí solas—

— ¿Y? ¿A quién tienes planeado pedirle ayuda? —

— ¿Qué hay del amigo de Dante? —

— ¿Cuál? —

—El hermano de… —vio el rostro de su compañera. Claramente, ella aún no había superado lo del menor—El hermano de Nero—

—Claro—susurró.

Le encontraron, con mucha suerte, despierto y activo. Al enterarse de su estado, salió del cuartel que habitaban y acudió a él.

—Entonces…—

—Lamentamos molestarte, Credo, pero ya sabes. Dante ha estado… tan extraño últimamente—

Él bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Es por la razón que creo que está así? —murmuró.

—Exacto—

—Perdona que te sigamos atormentando por esto, Credo—

Éste solo sonrió a Lady; una sonrisa que castañeaba, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Y le vio con aquella mujer; ella parecía haber tomado el segundo o tercer cigarrillo desde que le habían visto, y Dante seguía bebiendo. Ya estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda a todo el mundo.

— ¿Y quieren que vaya y lo saque? —

—Por favor—

El hombre avanzó entre la gente. Lady y Trish le seguían, apartándose de la gente a su alrededor, con desconfianza. Ya llegando a Dante, se detuvieron. La mujer les vio, pero no les tomó en cuenta.

— Dante, ¿qué demonios te sucede? —

Éste ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Siguió ignorándoles, y bebió otro sorbo.

—Dante… aquí Lady y yo estamos algo preocupadas… preferiríamos que volvieras a la agencia con nosotras—

El cazador movió su mano, indicándoles que se fueran. Lady le miraba con el corazón roto.

—Por favor…—rogó a Credo, quién le tomó del hombro y le obligó a levantarse.

—Dante, ya comprende…—se detuvo al ver su expresión. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una brillante capa de lágrimas. Pero totalmente vacíos por dentro. No había absolutamente nada en aquel cuerpo que valiera la pena. No sentía.

—Dante, hay que irnos—murmuró.

El demonio de cabello claro le empujó y volvió a su sitio.

—Intenta no hablarme—mencionó, volviendo a su cerveza. La mujer a su lado miraba todo con curiosidad.

— ¿Y ustedes son…?—preguntó, algo confundida.

—Alguien más importante que tú, eso es seguro, ¿eres su prostituta? —le preguntó la rubia, ya molesta por la situación.

La mujer se ofendió; torneó los ojos y se abrazó a Dante.

—Pero queda claro a quien prefiere ésta noche—bufó— ¿Cierto, panquequito? —

— ¿Por qué le llamas así? —preguntó Lady, recordando a quien pertenecía originalmente aquel apodo.

—Le gusta que le llamen así, ¿algún problema? —él sólo volvió a beber. Ella botó una gran bocanada de humo.

Vieron que Credo parecía pensar en algo. Finalmente, que se decidía, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sin dejarlo ir.

— ¿Crees que a Nero le gustaría verte así? —

— ¡No lo menciones! —Se enfureció, volteándose de inmediato— ¡No ahora! ¡Ni nunca! —al mismo tiempo que gritaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¡Lo menciono cuantas veces quiera! ¡Tomo su ejemplo, porque él te veía así y no quería darse por vencido! ¡¿Crees acaso que murió en vano? —

— ¡Murió en vano! ¡Murió en vano porque ninguno de los dos pudo hacer algo! ¡Ni tú ni yo! —

Apoyó la cabeza en su brazo; al mismo tiempo, en la barra. Credo le tomó del brazo y salió. Con su arma en mano, apuntando a quien quisiera detenerle. A forcejeos, llegó afuera, apartándole del bar.

— ¡Ya basta, Dante! ¡No ganas nada tratando de suicidarte! —

— ¿¡Y ustedes de qué demonios se preocupan de mi vida! Déjenme estar solo, ¡necesito estar solo! —

—Dante, por Dios, ellas sólo están preocupadas de ti, no puedes dejarlas atrás sólo por…—

— ¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero volver a oír su nombre! ¡Menos de ustedes! —

Credo intentó detenerle. Dante forcejeó, en medio de lágrimas, aunque cayó rendido, sentado sobre el suelo, al poco tiempo, negando.

Lloraba.

Credo tomó aire. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y suspiró.

—Yo también lo quiero de vuelta, Dante. Pero no es razón para querer suicidarme tomando toda la noche, ni desahogándome con una prostituta. Jamás lo ha sido. He extrañado mucho a mi hermano. Pero él no hubiera querido verme tendido sobre la barra de un bar, bebiéndome cerveza tras cerveza, ni destruyéndome por dentro. Podemos ayudarte a solucionarlo, Dante… pero necesitamos que tú colabores—

Esperaron un segundo. Trish tomó con delicadeza la mano de Credo, calmándole. Sollozaba.

—Lo escucho cada noche. Viene a mi cuarto, me da un beso. Me cuida todos los días. Siento sus pasos caminando de su cuarto al mío. Pero aún así, no está allí con migo ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a alguien que te persigue? —

—No es necesario que lo olvides, Dante—

Éste se dejó ayudar; dejó que Lady le estirara la mano y le ayudara a ponerse de pie; le vio frente a él, tomó aire, y se abrazó a su cintura. Él sólo se cargó de sus hombros.

—No nos vuelvas a hacer esto, Dante…—

Él sólo suspiró.

Un mes y algo ya habían transcurrido. Dante estaba algo más tranquilo. Había pasado la peor parte de su estado y era algo que ambas mujeres que vivían con él agradecían.

Era un día de lluvia torrencial. El demonio no había abierto su agencia en todo aquel tiempo, así que por eso, le extrañó que alguien llamara.

—Está cerrado—murmuró, sin siquiera dirigir la mirada. Cuando cerró, sintió un quejido de dolor del otro lado, y al abrir, vio un pie que se interponía entre la puerta y la pared.

—Dante, soy yo… y aquí está algo mojado, ¿qué tal si me abres? —

Sentir la voz de Credo le alegró en cierta forma, y abrió de prisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Te traje algo—

Se quitó la húmeda capucha y la puso cerca del fuego. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba aún algo mojado. Luego, se dejó caer en el sofá y entregó a Dante un paquete.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —

—Pues… ábrelo. Kyrie lo quería para ella, pero la convencí de que tú eras más importante que nosotros para conservar eso—

Al escuchar aquello, se impacientó algo más. Al abrir el paquete de papel, pudo ver la gabardina azul de la persona que tanto quería. La chaqueta roja y la polera negra.

Sostuvo entre sus manos la chaqueta y apoyó la nariz contra la tela, dejando que su mente se llenara de recuerdos, y sus ojos se lágrimas.

—Supuse que preferirías tenerla. Me costó convencerla. Bueno… técnicamente no pude convencerla. Me advirtió que si te la entregaba, ya no me molestara en regresar, pero creo estar en lo correcto—sonrió Credo—Abajo también está los anillos y la muñequera. Alguna de las ropas que dejó allá son nuestras, y creo que aquí también tienes. Así que nos dividimos—

—Gran regalo, Credo…—

—No digas nada. Él hubiera querido que te las quedaras tú—

Dante sonrió, y se puso de pie. Sacó una cerveza para él y entregó otra al ahora líder de la ciudad.

— ¿Por Nero? —sonrió el líder.

Dante sólo la levantó y bebió.

Otro mes transcurrió. Y era de tarde, cuando en medio de un sueño, recibió una llamada de Credo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—_Tengo algo aquí en el Palacio que supongo te va a gustar ver. Y creo que deberías venir de inmediato_—

—Eso se oye serio—

—_Es serio. Mucho. Creo que también tus amigas querrían ver esto_—

Dante se despidió y se puso de pie. Llamó a ambas mujeres que se entretenían hablando en su oficina, se cargó con su Rebellion y con su nostálgica Red Queen y marchó.

Llegaron al Palacio y Credo les esperaba con una sonrisa en la entrada. Dante miró arriba. Aunque ya no había nada arriba, todo había sido destrozado.

— ¿Qué es tan importante? —

— ¿Los asesinos? —insinuó.

Entre los cuatro bajaron las escaleras con extrañez. Credo había encontrado a los asesinos del menor.

—Los encontré volando bajo—sonrió, abriendo la reja.

Al entrar el demonio, tuvo un horrendo dejavú. Ver cuatro humanos con sus brazos colgando de grilletes, desesperados, algo golpeados, de vista obstruida por una venda.

— ¿Tú los atrapaste? —

—Sin modestia—Sonrió, y agregó—Señores, tienen ante ustedes al demonio que siempre quisieron atrapar. Ahora ustedes están en esta degradante condición, así que se les recomienda responder con la verdad—

— ¿Ya tomaste tu parte, verdad? —preguntó el demonio, viendo las heridas de los humanos.

Credo asintió.

Algunas preguntas que les hizo del demonio, para luego, con Red Queen, dejarle a cada uno una enorme herida en la boca del estómago. Luego, hizo ademán de retirarse.

— ¿No los vas a matar? —

—No. Dejar que sufran es lo mejor que se puede hacer. La muerte rápida será un descanso para ellos. No hay que darles ese placer—

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —

—Dejarles aquí hasta que mueran de hambre, de deshidratación, o infectados por las heridas. Después de todo, no podrán escapar. Y es buena forma de purificarles—

Credo les miró un minuto y luego salió. La última en salir fue Trish, quien cerró la reja oyendo los gritos de desesperación de los prisioneros.

—Te veré mañana—sonrió el comandante—Nos iremos a tomar algo—

—Estaré esperando—sonrió el demonio.

Cuando Credo fue a buscarle, encontró al demonio recostado en su cama, descansando. Por lo que Trish le habían dicho, los tres habían vuelto de una misión difícil. Pero había un felino, de aspecto aún… cachorro… durmiendo a su lado.

— ¿Y qué hay del gato que duerme con él? —

El animal era pequeño; tendría… unos cuatro, cinco meses. Ronroneaba, y tenía un hermoso pelaje negro. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver al comandante, éste pudo ver sus grandes y penetrantes ojos amarillos.

—Incluso es aterrador, ¿qué pasa con el gatito ese? —

—Pues… el gatito ese… estuvo llamando hace unas noches atrás a su puerta. Estuvo maullando toda la tarde. De pronto, nos volteamos, y Dante dice que se lo quería quedar. Dice que le recuerda a Nero—murmuró Lady, en voz baja.

—Ah, claro. Nero quería un gato negro, pero en el palacio tampoco podía. Con razón es tan aterrador—sonrió. En cierta forma, también le recordaba a Nero y tenerle cerca era incluso tranquilizador.

Miró un momento al minino, que ahora le miraba fijamente, con sus amarillos ojos viéndole desde el hueco entre el brazo y el torso del demonio. Credo le miró un momento, incluso fascinado por el efecto que provocaba aquel animal prácticamente insignificante en su ser. Luego, el felino se estiró, bostezo y se acurrucó en el cuerpo del demonio, que seguía durmiendo.

Habrá despertado un par de horas después; Lady se mantenía ajena a la situación, así que cuando llegó Dante a su oficina, fue el primero en darse cuenta que había algo más entre su compañera de cabellos rubios y el líder de Fortuna.

—Aquí pasan cosas y ninguno de nosotros se había dado cuenta—

—Nosotros tampoco—sonrieron ambos, dedicándose unas miradas algo cursis.

Una noche de fiesta; aunque Dante no lo estuviera mucho. Lady quería animar algo a Dante; pero extrañaba al muchachito tanto como él. Iba a verlo de vez en cuando. Había una estatua cerca de su placa, así que se le ubicaba por facilidad.

Otras veces iban juntos, y se quedaban un rato tendidos sobre el césped, mirando el cielo nublado.

Al tiempo, Kyrie se apareció sola ante Dante, quien se mostró algo desconfiado, pero la recibió de todos modos en la sala de estar. Ella, con voz tranquila, le comentó que ya estaba al tanto de lo que su hermano le escondía. Que Credo jamás le había contado, pero ella lo había averiguado en muchos de los gestos de su hermanito. Pero que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, lo habría apoyado.

—… Y está bien que Credo te haya traído su ropa a mis espaldas. Después de todo, es cierto. Tú eras más importante para él que nosotros—

Él sonrió, y despidió a la mujer sintiendo algo más de simpatía con ella.

Lo último que Dante supo sobre Nero, fue que estaba totalmente seguro de que le había visto corriendo y escondiéndose de él entre las calles de Fortuna. Pudo ver a alguien pasar a su lado, cubierto por una capucha roja y una gabardina azul larguísima. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su mente le decía, comenzó a seguirle.

El ángel se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr, entre risas, que el demonio podía escuchar con claridad a pesar de que estuviera algo más lejos. Finalmente, le vio desaparecer tras una vuelta de calle.

Y que le hablaba cada noche. Cuando se dormía, sentía, aún en sueños, que iba a recostarse a su lado.

—Abrígate. Afuera está lloviendo y hace frío. Podrías enfermarte—escuchó.

Miró hacia atrás, exaltado. Era su voz, definitivamente. Atrás de él, estaba su escritorio. Y sobre el escritorio, la bufanda negra que a su amante tanto el gustaba. Era extraño, porque podría jurar que estaba guardada en el armario, acompañando a su chaqueta.

Sonrió y salió, cubriéndose. Podría haber llorado, pero se negó a sí mismo.

Cada noche, el minino, a quien tiernamente nombró "Nero", va a recostarse a su lado. Ronronea un poco, araña un poco la colcha y se recuesta a su lado, rozándose con el cuerpo de Dante, quien sólo le mira con ternura y susurra;

—Buenas noches, Nero—

_**FIN :D**_

_**Bueno, he terminado mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado mucho. Suena incluso feo, pero me gusta más éste final. Tiene más sentimiento, no pueden decirme que no. Mis agradecimientos a los que leyeron el puzzle6, y si es posible… comenten el último cap. Y díganme cuál de los dos finales les gustó más :D**_

_**Good bye to everyone :D**_

_**(Al menos por ahora XD)**_

_**PD: Para los que querían saber, se llama Puzzle6 porque la pareja Dante X Nero es parte de un proyecto en el que he dejado de trabajar u.u Seguiré, con algunos más. Si alguien está interesado en el"YaoiProject (asi se llama)", enviar un mensaje. Ah, y por supuesto… cada capítulo es denominado como Puzzle. Éste fue el sexto que se me ocurrió :) **_

14


End file.
